


BADMAN

by AuthorofFuture



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Suicide Attempt
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorofFuture/pseuds/AuthorofFuture
Summary: "Bu kadar renkli bir odanın içinde sadece sen siyah görünüyorsun Ja Yun."Bu hikayemi 4-5 sene önce yazmış ve Wattpad'de yayınlamıştım, şimdi hesap değiştirmek istediğim için buraya taşıdım... Bir iki düzenleme yaparak daha iyi bir hale getirmeye çalıştım, umarım beğenirsiniz <3





	1. 1.BÖLÜM

JA YUN

“Kahretsin!” Dış kapı açık pencerenin etkisiyle hızla yüzüme kapanırken söyleyebileceğim tek şey buydu. Kapının kapanmasını engellemek için öne atıldım ama geç kalmıştım. Büyük bir gürültüyle beni dışarıda bırakan kapıya ve bunun olmasına neden olan lanet hava akımına söverek kendimi sokağa attım. Anahtarım içerde kalmıştı ve bu da demek oluyordu ki yağmur yağacakmış gibi görünen bunaltıcı bir pazar öğleden sonrasında Seoul sokaklarında kalmıştım.

Hayatım muhteşemdi.

Çantamın yanımda olduğundan emin olunca biraz rahatlayarak sokaklarda gezinmeye başladım. Vitrinlerde çok hoş etekler vardı. Bir ara beyaz üzerine minik pembe çiçek desenleri doldurmuş pilili bir eteğin peşinden tıklım tıklım bir mağazaya girmek üzereydim ki son anda vazgeçtim ve yürümeye devam ettim. O etekten daha güzelini bulabilirdim ve bu da şimdi o eteği alırsam pişman olacağım anlamına geliyordu. Başka bir mağazanın önünden geçerken aynı eteği daha uygun bir fiyata görünce bu sefer almadan gitmek ayıp olacaktı. Kendimi mağazaya attım ve eteği kaptığım gibi kabinlere yöneldim. Bedeni üzerime harika oturmuştu. Kesinlikle alacaktım. Elimde etekle kasaya yöneldiğim sırada telefonum çaldı. Eteği bırakmayı katiyen reddederek sıradan çıkıp ayak altından çekildim. “Efendim Min Jung?” Arka plandan gelen ambalaj sesleri hoşuma gitmemişti. Birden Min’in coşkulu sesi kulaklarımı doldurdu.”Ja Yun, hayır cevabını kabul etmediğim bir parti teklifi yapıyorum şu anda sana. Özellikle altını çiziyorum ki hayır diye bir cevap yok. Anladın mı beni? Bu akşam saat 8 gibi falan gelmeye başlar herkes. Sen ise yarım saat önceden gelip bana yardım etmek zorundasın. Hayır cevabı bu teklifim için de geçerli değil. Akşam bekliyor olacağım!” Ben daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan akşam planım yapılmıştı ve ben elimde etekle mağazanın içinde geri zekalı gibi dikiliyordum. Bir süre sonra kasiyerin şüpheli gözlerle beni süzdüğünü fark ettim. Tanrım, eteği çantama atıp sıvışacağımı düşünüyor olmalıydı.

Alelacele aldığım eteğim şu anda gözüme eskisi kadar güzel görünmüyordu. Hatta itici geliyordu. Param boşa gitmişti. Akşamki hayır-cevabı-kabul-edilmeyen-partiye giderken ne giyeceğimi düşünürken kaldırımdaki bir taşa takılıp da arabaların önüne düşeceğimden neredeyse adım gibi emindim ama eve geldiğimde sağ salimdim. Topuklularım ayağımdan fırlamamıştı ve üstümdeki şortta herhangi bir yırtık yoktu türünden sağ salimlikti bu. Anahtarımı almak için elimi çantama attığımda beynime 500 voltajlık elektrik verilmiş gibi hissettim. Anahtarım içerideydi. Daha üç saat önce kapının yüzüme çarptığı anı hatırladım ve yüzüm o anı yeniden yaşarcasına sızlamaya başladı. En kötüsü de kapıda kalmıştım. Yanımda giyecek sadece lanet olası bir etek vardı. Partiye gitmeme yarım saat kalmıştı. Ne yapacağımı düşünürken beynimden dumanlar çıktığını ve içerde bir yerlerde bilgisayarların havaya uçtuğunu hayal edebiliyordum. Tam anlamıyla hata vermiştim. Çaresizce Min’in evinin yolunu tuttum.

Min kapıyı açtığında kendimi ucubenin teki gibi hissediyordum. Min’in kırmızı ve ince askılı mini elbisesi karşısında kısa yeşil bir şort ve beyaz askılı bluzla durmak beni dilenci gibi hissettirmişti. Min kısa süreli şaşkınlığının ardından gözlerini gözlerime dikti. O bakışlarını gören biri Hiroşima’ya atom bombasını benim attığımı sanırdı. Yutkundum ve kekeleyerek selam verip kendimi davet edilmeye gerek görmeden oturma odasına attım. Min hala o manyak bakışlarını üzerimden çekmemişti. “Kapıda kaldım.” İki kelime. İşte bu kadar. Her şey hallolmuştu. Ta ki Min elinde tek omuz, mini ve toz pembe bir elbiseyle gelene kadar. Fal taşı gibi açılmış gözlerle elbiseye bakıyordum. “Min, benim 15 metre bacağım yok ve inan bana göğüslerimin o elbiseyi kaldırabileceğini sanmıyorum.” En son gördüğüm şey Min’in hayır-cevabı-kabul-etmiyorum bakışı ve ilk fark ettiğim şey de üstüme giymiş olduğum pembe elbiseydi. Zorla aynanın karşısına geçirildiğimde gözlerimi açmaya korkar haldeydim. “Hmm… Saçlarım ve elbise uyumlu olmuş Min. Sevdim bunu tamam.” Sevimli kedi yavrusu bakışlarımı attığım sırada kapı çaldı. “Kendi makyajını da kendin yap bir zahmet Ja Yun.” Başımı olumlu yönde sallayıp kendimi makyaj malzemelerinin arasına attım.

Bu nasıl kalabalık böyle! Min büyük ihtimalle bütün Seoul şehrini kendi evine davet etmişti. Yoksa buradaki yarım dünya nüfusunun başka açıklaması olamazdı. Milleti itip kakarak kendimi bahçeye atınca kafamın sudan çıktığını hissedip yeniden nefes almaya başlamıştım. Kalabalıktan tam anlamıyla nefret ediyordum. Ve yüksek sesten. Özellikle de kuru gürültüden. Elimde ilk defa tattığım kırmızı şarapla bahçedeki banklardan birinde otururken partiye doğru gelen ev büyüklüğünde bir araba gördüm. Bu yarım nüfusu tek seferde içeri alıp hepsini evlerine bırakacak bir dağıtım kamyonu gibi görünüyordu. Arabanın farları tam gözüme geldiği zaman kibar kızlara hiç yakışmayacak bir düzine küfür sıralayıp banktan kalktım ve gelenleri daha iyi görebileceğim bir yere geçtim. Ellerimi gözlerime siper ederek odaklanmaya çalıştım ama iki yudum şarap anında beynimin çalışan minik kısmını da devre dışı bırakmıştı. Elimdeki bardağı bir kenara fırlatıp yanımdaki masaya tutundum. Derin nefesler alarak beynime oksijen gitmesini sağlamaya çalışıyordum. O sırada o kocaman kamyon büyüklüğündeki arabanın kapıları açıldı. İçinden inen altı kişi etrafa küçümser bakışlar atıyorlardı. Tamam şu anda ikiyi dört olarak görüyor olabilirdim ama öyle bir arabadan inen insanlar herhalde “Aman tanrım şu küçük partiye de bakın eminim çok eğleneceğiz!” diye mutluluktan el çırpmıyorlardır.

Arabadan inen altı kişi tam da düşündüğüm gibi küçümseyen bakışlarla eve doğru yürümeye başladılar. Tam da kapının yanındaki bir masada sarhoş olmam dünyanın en büyük talihsizliği olabilirdi. Son anda içgüdülerim bana yana kayıp banka oturmamı söyleyince kendimi zorla sağ tarafa attım. İki yudum şarap. Ciddi anlamda iki yudum. Başımın fırıl fırıl dönmesine sebep olup bütün gecemi bana zehir etmişti. Küçümser bakışlı altılının kapıya daha fazla yaklaştığını fark edince başımı yere eğip bulanan midemi sakinleştirmeye çalıştım. Gözlerim o sırada tam olarak ayaklarımı görüyordu. Ve ayakkabımın birinin bilinmezliğe karışmış olduğunu fark ettim. Ayakkabım yoktu. Etrafımdaki kalabalığa fazla dikkat etmeden ayakkabımı bulmak için aniden ayağa kalkışım ve kafamı tepemde bir yerlere çarpışım bir oldu. Elimle başımı tutarak ve bu sefer daha dikkatli bir şekilde doğrulup tepemdeki elektrik direği boyundaki çocuğa baktım. Evet, tam anlamıyla bir çocuktu. Ama yüzündeki ifade dağları ben yarattım havasındaydı ve bu ifadeye o kadar sinir olmuştum ki suratının ortasına ayağımdaki diğer ayakkabıyı fırlatmak, orada kalıcı bir iz bırakmak istiyordum. Sessizce söverek başımı çarptığım kolunun menzilinden ayrıldım ve gözlerimi tekrar suratına diktim. Bozulmuş saçlarıma bakıp alay eden bir tebessümle bütün sinir uçlarımı şereflendirip beni savunmaya geçmiş bir kedi haline getirmişti. O her kimse oracıkta boğmak istiyordum. Hedefime baktım ve boynunun benim için bir hayli yüksekte olduğuna kanaat getirdim. Belki de dizlerinin arkasına tekme atar o eğilince de suratının ortasına bir yumruk patlatırdım. Ellerime baktım. Bu iş için fazla küçüktüler. Yeni bir sinirle tekrar yüzüne baktım ve aklımdan geçenleri bildiğini gösteren sırıtışı karşısında irkildim. yanında duran arkadaşına dirsek atıp kafasıyla beni işaret etti ve arkadaşıyla gülüşmeye başladılar. Şımarık parti veletleri.

Ayakkabımı aramaya başladığım beş dakikanın ardından pes etmiş ve diğer ayakkabımı da çıkarıp elime alarak çimlere oturmuştum. Sırtımı arkamdaki masaya dayayıp dizlerimi karnıma çekmiş elimde krem rengi bir topukluyla oturuyordum. Partinin rezil olanlar listesinde başı çekiyor olmalıydım. Herkes bana bakıyor gibi hissediyordum ve nedensiz yere huzursuzlaşmıştım. Bir süre daha oturduktan sonra başımın üstünden önüme birinin gölgesi düştü. Şaşkınlıkla başımı çevirdiğimde yüzüne bakmadığım yabancının elinde sallanan ayakkabımı gördüm. Altın madeni bulmuş gibi bir sevinçle ayakkabıma atıldım ama ayakkabı benden uzaklaştırıldı. Bu sefer başımı kaldırıp yabancıyı görmek zorunda hissettim. Fakat ben daha başımı kaldıramadan ayakkabı kurtarıcım yanıma oturdu. Dikkatimi çeken ilk şey dağınık siyah saçları oldu. Sonra ise yüzü. Aman Tanrım. Bakışlarımı fark etmiş olmalı ki artık tanıdık gelmeye başlayan alay eden gülüşlerinden biriyle daha beni onurlandırıp ayakkabıyı kucağıma fırlattı. “Seksi görünmek istiyorsan çıplak ayakla gezmemelisin. Ayaklarını üşütürsen grip olduktan sonra burnunu temizlerken seksi görüneceğini hiç sanmıyorum.” Yanaklarım içine ateş topu sokulmuş gibi alev alev yanarken beni bu hale getiren şeyin utanç mı öfke mi olduğuna karar vermeye çalıştım. Öfkeydi. Kesinlikle öfkeydi. Yerimden hızla doğrulup elimde ayakkabılarımla yürümeye başladım. Nedense arkamdan gelip beni takip edeceğini biliyordum. O da beni yanıltmamıştı. Çaktırmadan arka bahçedeki havuzun yoluna girmiştim. Havuzun kenarına geldiğimizde aniden durarak dengesini kaybetmesini sağladım ve ayağına çelme takarak onu havuzun serin sularına gömdüm. Kafasını sudan çıkardığında gözleri resmen beni oracıkta bin bir farklı yöntemle öldürmüştü. Havuzun kenarına eğilip başımı öne doğru uzattım. Bu sefer gülümseme sırası bendeydi. “Havuzdan çıkıp da üstünün kurumasını beklerken büyük ihtimalle hasta olacaksın ve inan bana sümüklerin akarken hiç de seksi görünmeyeceksin. Az önce bana söylediklerinle de hiç seksi görünmemiştin. Anlatabildim mi?” Ayağımın kaymamasına dikkat ederek doğruldum ve gözlerimi üzerinden ayırmadan geldiğim yoldan geri döndüm. İntikamımı almış olmanın verdiği mutlulukla bir şişe kırmızı şarabı tek dikişte bitirebilirdim. Sonrası hakkında düşünmeyi reddederek Min’i bulmaya gittim. Mutfakta eli kolu tabak ve bardak dolu bir şekilde dikiliyordu. Yanına gidip yükünün yarısını aldım ve masaya koydum. “Min, ben artık eve gideyim.” Min bana ciddi olamazsın bakışını fırlattı ve o anda jeton düştü. İstesem de ciddi olamazdım zaten. “Eyvah, ben hala teknik olarak evsizim.” Min kafasını sallayarak onayladı. “Yani bu gece bizdesin. Madem burada kalacaksın, bari bana yardım et.” Başımla onayladım ve endişe içinde dudaklarımı çiğnedim. Aklıma direk havuz gelmişti. Eve gidemiyor olmam burada tekrar karşılaşacağımız anlamına geliyordu. Ve bingo! Burnundan soluyarak eve girişi karşısında korkudan kendime saklancak bir yer aramaya başlamıştım bile. Tam arkamı dönmüş üst kata çıkıyordum ki sesiyle olduğum yere mıhlandım. Kahretsin. Arkamdan ayak seslerini duyabiliyordum. Tam anlamıyla ayvayı yemiştim. Yutkunup normal ve endişesiz görünmeye çalışarak yüzümü süper ukala yabancıya döndüm. Önemsiz bir meseleymiş gibi gözlerimi devirip merdivenlerden çıkmaya davrandım ama bana izin vermeyeceğini biliyordum –ki vermedi de. Islak elleriyle omzumu dürtükleyince ürperip tekrar arkamı döndüm. Sesimin titrememesini umarak konuşmaya çalıştım. “Evet?” Süper ukala yabancı kendini gözümde ekstra süper ukala kademesine yükselterek sırıttı ve yüzünü yüzüme yaklaştırıp geri çekilmeme sebep oldu. “Eee? Bana bir gömlek, bir pantolon ve bir de havlu borcun yok mu sence de?” Yüzüne yapış yapış bir uzaylıymış gibi bakıp merdivende bir adım daha gerileyerek basamak çıktım. Ellerimi omuzlarına koyup kendimden uzaklaştırmaya çalışarak yüzüme sahte bir tebessüm kondurdum. “Ciddi olamazsın. Bana o kadar laf ettikten sonra bu az bile. Seni o havuza atarken beline taş bağlamalıydım.” Ekstra süper ukala yabancı ellerini beline koyup yaramazlık yapan çocuğunu azarlayan anne edasıyla kafasını iki yana sallamaya başladı. “Senin gibi bir kızın öldürme planları yapıyor olması çok korkunç. Daha çok kiminle evleneceğinin falan hayalini kurma yaşındasın. Yaşın 18, değil mi? Öyle şaşırmış görünme, ev sahibinin arkadaşı olduğuna göre aynı yaşta olmalısınız.” Kendimi FBI ajanıyla konuşuyor gibi hissediyordum. Sanki biraz ısrar etsem soy ağacımı çıkaracakmış gibi duruyordu. Ve ben olabilecek en aptalca soruyu sordum. “Min’i nerden tanıyorsun?” Olabilecek en inanılmaz cevabı bekliyordum aslında ama o sadece “Arkadaşımın sevgilisi.” dedi. Bir an bu manyağın sevgilisi olduğunu sanıp korkmuştum. Boğazımı temizleyip konuşmaya başladım. “Bak ekstra süper ukala yabancı-“ Sözümü kesip gülmeye başladı. İyice sinir etmişti beni. “Adım Junhong.” Gözlerimi devirdim. “Tamam o zaman ekstra süper ukala yabancı Junhong, tanımadığın insanlarla konuşmamanı, göz teması kurmamanı ve onlarla alay etmemeni öneriyorum sana. Ha bir de gömlek, pantolon ve havlu gibi şeyler istememeni.” Junhong ellerini cebine sokup basamakta ileri geri sallandı. “Ne yani, ben senin için yabancı değil miyim? Sen benimle konuşuyorsun?” Ekstra süper ukala yabancı 1 – 0 ben. Derin bir nefes alıp sakinleşmeyi umarak gözlerimle Min’i aradım. “Min!” İlk seslenmemde duymuştu. “Sevgilinin arkadaşına sahip ol lütfen, burada sinirimden o mermer gibi bembeyaz suratını yumruğumla pancar rengine döndüreceğim yoksa!” Junhong kıkırdayıp geri çekildi. “Sorun yok Min, biraz eğleniyorduk!” Min başını aşağı yukarı sallayıp bahçeye doğru gözden kayboldu. “Demek eğleniyoruz? Ben eğlendiğimi sanmıyorum.” Junhong elini boş ver dercesine sallayıp arkasını döndü. “Seni bilmem ama benim için eğlenceliydi. Böyle bir partide böyle olaylar yaşayacağım aklımın ucundan geçmezdi.” Sonra tekrar bana dönüp yerlere kadar eğilerek reverans yaptı. “Teşekkürler Ja Yun!” Ağzım beş karış açık arkasından bakakalmıştım. Ja Yun? Adımı nereden biliyordu ki?


	2. 2.BÖLÜM

JA YUN

“Min, sana onun adımı bildiğini söyledim!” Min bana aldırmayarak oturma odasındaki kirli bardak ve tabakları toplamaya devam etti. Ben de peşinden ortalığa dağılmış parti süslerini temizliyordum. “Min, cidden, sorunun ne senin? En azından bir ‘Hiç görüşmediğin biri seni nasıl tanıyabilir ki?’ falan demelisin.” Min ellerindeki kirlileri mutfak masasına bırakıp pat diye arkasını döndü. “Ja Yun, nereden bilebilirim ki? Ben Junhong’un arkadaşının sevgilisiyim, o ukalanın değil.” Gözlerimi devirme sırası bendeydi. “Eminim arkadaşları da ona benziyordur.” Min öfkeyle ellerini sallayarak itiraza başladı. “Hayır, hayır Himchan öyle biri değil!” Gözlerimi gözerine diktim. “Aptal aşık.” Min gözlerini kaçırıp bana arkasını döndü ve bulaşıklarla meşgul olmaya başladı. Bir gariplik vardı. “Min?” Hiç oralı olmayıp bulaşık yıkamaya devam etti ama sıkıntıyla dudaklarını ısırıyordu. Yaklaşıp kolunu tuttum. “Min, sana diyorum. Ne oldu?” Sonunda elindeki süngeri fırlatıp dolu gözlerle tekrar bana döndü. Derin bir nefes aldı, kendisini konuşmaya zorladığını fark etmiştim. “Ben… Ben onu başka biriyle gördüm.” Ağzım beş karış açık suratına bakıyordum. “Efendim?” Min ellerini nereye koyacağını bilemez halde birbirine kavuşturdu. “Geçen gün başka birine sarılırken gördüm.” İşte şimdi ne diyeceğimi bilememiştim. “Peki o zaman bu parti ne içindi?” Gözlerini yere indirdi. “Bana karşı tavrını test etmek istemiştim. Ve dün gece bana tek kelime bile etmedi.” Evdeki bütün kırılacak eşyaları bir bir Himchan’ın kafasına fırlatmak istemiştim. Bu sefer huzursuzca kıpırdanma sırası bendeydi. “Ben... ne diyeceğimi bilemiyorum.” Min gözlerini yerden ayırıp yüzüme dikti. “Asıl rahatsız eden ne biliyor musun? Kız benden çok daha güzeldi.” Min tekrar arkasını dönüp de bulaşıklarla uğraşmaya başlayınca konuşmamızın bittiğini anlamıştım. Saat gecenin 3’ü olmuştu. Sonbahara girmiştik ve geceleri serin olmaya başlıyordu. Üzerime bir hırka alıp bahçeye çıktım ve çimlere uzandım. Aslında bunu yapması gereken Min’di ama kendimi ondan yüz kat daha sıkıntılı hissediyordum. Bir süre daha amaçsızca çimlerde uzanıp da gökyüzünü seyrettikten sonra hala parti elbisemle oturduğumu fark ettim ve üstümü değiştirmek için eve yöneldim. Tam içeri girecekken bir hapşırık sesiyle irkildim. Etrafıma baktığımda kimseyi göremeyince içeri girmek için davrandım ve aynı sesi ikinci kez duydum. Bu sefer şüphelenmiştim. Üstümdeki hırkaya daha sıkı sarınarak evin etrafını turlamaya başladım. İçimden bir ses hiç iyi bir karşılaşma olmayacağını söylüyordu ve içimdeki lanet olasıca ses tabii ki de haklı çıkmıştı. Süper ukala yabancım bir sandalyeye oturmuş burnunu çekerek hapşırıyordu. O anda kahkahalarla gülmek istemiştim çünkü dediğime gelmişti ve büyük ihtimalle hasta olmuştu. Genzimi temizleyerek dikkatini çekmeye çalıştım. Junhong aniden kafasını döndürüp de beni görünce yüzüne kötücül bir gülümseme yerleşti. İlk düşündüğüm şey ‘sıçtık’ olmuştu. Pek de kızlara yakışan bir söz olmadığını kabul etmeliyim ama içimden söylediğim için tehlikede değildim. Tabii bu manyağın inatçılık haricinde bir de zihin okumak gibi abuk sabuk yetenekleri yoksa. Kollarımı kavuşturup dikkatli adımlarla yanına yürüdüm ve aramızda yeterli mesafe kalınca durdum. Bana da hastalık bulaştırmasını istemiyordum. “Eee? Ne oldu? Neden hala buradasın? Arkadaşların senin artık seksi olmadığını düşünüp kapıya mı koydu?” Junhong bastırmaya çalıştığı kahkahasıyla gözlerini üzerime dikti. “Hayır, eski görünüşümü kaybetmeme sebep olan karşımdaki ukalanın beni iyileştirmesi ve bana yeni giysiler vermesi gerektiğini düşündüm.” Harika. Keşke biraz da ‘nasıl kibar olunur?’ diye düşünseydi. Katkısız öküz. “Senin sözlerinin bir karşılığıydı onlar. Geri dön ve arkadaşlarına katıl, duydun mu beni?” Tam arkamı dönmüş giderken Junhong kolumu tutup önüme geçti. “Hayır, duymadım. Kulağıma fısıldamak ister misin?” Kafasını yan çevirip bana doğru uzatıp sırıtmaya başladı. Elime geçen bu fırsatı kaçıramazdım. Rahat bir şekilde gülümseyip yanağına okkalı bir tokat –benim 10 cm’lik elimle ne kadar okkalı olabilirse- yapıştırdım. Cıyaklayıp geri çekilirken kuyruğu kapıya sıkışmış kedi ifadesi vardı suratında. Yeniden arkamı dönüp gidecekken yumruklarımı sıkıp durdum ve o. yüzü için pek de iyi anlamları olduğunu düşünmediğim bir şeyler fısıldarken yan yan ona baktım. “İsmimi nereden biliyorsun?” Yüzünü bırakıp dikkatini bana verdi. “Min’in arkadaşısın?” Anlamamıştım. “Eee? Partide kimse bana seslenmedi ki? Nereden duydun adımı?” Yine o ‘ciddi misin sen?’ bakışı. Bu aralar herkes bana bu gözle bakıyordu. Junhong devam etti. “Min benim de arkadaşım falan hani? Himchan’la konuşurken duymuş olma olasılığım var? Ya da konu içinde adın geçmiştir? Hani? İhtimaller falan? Tanrı aşkına beyin yaşın kaç senin?” Bu son soruyu ciddi ciddi düşünmem gerektiğini hissediyordum. “Tamam. Her neyse. Git şimdi hadi. Kış kış.” İç çekip eve yöneldim ama peşimden geldiğini hissediyordum. Yolun ortasında sinirle durunca Junhong da hızını alamayıp bana çarptı ve meteor çarpmışa döndüm. Utanç verici bir biçimde yüz üstü düşüp çimenleri öpecekken Junhong ağırlığım yokmuşçasına bileğimden tuttu. Dengemi sağlayınca silkinip bileğimi elinden kurtardım. Ellerimi belime koyup sakinleşmeye çaba harcayarak Junhong’a döndüm ve her bir kelimenin üstüne bastırarak tane tane konuşmaya başladım. “Burası arkadaşımın evi, sen bana yok yere hakaret ettin, ben seni haklı bir sebep yüzünden havuza ittim ve şimdi senin buradan defolup gitmen gerekiyor.” Bana yarım asır gibi gelen bir süre bakıştıktan sonra Junhong merdivende yaptığı gibi ellerini cebine sokup ileri geri sallandı ve omuz silkip arkasını dönüp bahçe kapısından çıktı. Karanlığa karışmada önce omuzlarının titrediğini ta buradan görebiliyordum.

“Min, içeri almalı mıydım?” Min elindeki patlamış mısırla televizyona dikkat kesilmişti. Sabahın 6'sı olmuştu ve hala uyumamıştık. Zaten herhangi bir sakinleştirici olmadan uyuyabileceğimi de düşünmüyordum. “Min, sana bir soru sorduğumda bana cevap vermen gerekir.” Min uykudan yeni uyanmış gibi gözlerini kırpıştırıp boş boş yüzüme baktı. “Ha? Ne? Ne oldu?” Oturduğum yerde dizlerimi karnıma çekip kollarımı etrafına doladım ve çenemi dizlerime koydum. “Diyorum ki, Junhong’u içeri almalı mıydık?” Min bir süre düşündükten sonra ağzına bir avuç patlamış mısır attı. “Bir kız olarak evimde sevgilimin arkadaşının olmasını istemezdim açıkçası.” Başımı sallayarak gözlerimi kapattım. Vicdanım tam anlamıyla ağzıma ediyordu. İnatlaşma zaferimden pek de memnun olduğum söylenemezdi zira hasta olduğu belli birisini inadım uğruna sokakta bırakmıştım. Himchan’a fırlatmayı düşündüğüm eşyaların üzerime yağdığını hissettim. Kötü düşünmek bile yasaktı resmen bana. Böyle çekiyordum sonra. Oflayıp puflayarak sırtımdaki yastığı kucağıma alıp sarıldım. Birisi beni bu şekilde görse borsada parası batmış sanırdı. Min birden elindeki patlamış mısır kasesini yanına bırakıp dik dik bana bakmaya başladı. Karşılığında ben de kaşlarımı çatıp ona diktim gözlerimi. “Ne oldu be? Bıraksam öldüreceksin.” Min dudaklarını ısırıp sinirli sinirli iç çekti. “Bu senin sorunun değil miydi yahu?! Niye bana da bulaştırıyorsun o illet suçluluk duygusunu? Cidden yani!” Bu ani çıkış karşısında kocaman açılmış gözlerimle tek kelime etmeden onu seyrediyordum. Kucağındaki yastığı fırlattığı gibi koltuktan kalktı ve o sırada ayağı patlamış mısır kasesine çarpıp halıyı mısırlarla süslemesine neden oldu. Min uzun bir küfür fısıldadıktan sonra odasına çıkıp elinde cep telefonuyla geri döndü. Telefonu kucağıma fırlattı. Yakalayayım derken koltuktan yuvarlanacaktım. “Derdin ne senin?” Min kafasıyla telefonu işaret etti. “Junhong’un telefon numarası bende var. Ara.” Birisi gelip sırtıma basketbol topu fırlatsaydı bu kadar olurdu. “Sen delirdin mi?” Bunu o kadar içten sormuştum ki bir an sonra kendim için cevaplama noktasına gelmiştim. Telefona uzaydan düşmüş bir gök cismiymiş gibi bakıyordum. Milyon dolarlık soru buydu: ‘Arasam mı aramasam mı?’ Sonra aklıma gelen fikirle sebepsiz yere rahatladım çünkü ikisinin de sonu iyi değildi. Junhong’un telefonunu bulup mesaj yazmaya koyuldum. Tam gönderecekken Min telefonu elimden çekti. “Benden göndermeyeceksin, sana telefon numarasını al diye verdim telefonumu.” Bir sürpriz daha. Çıldırmama ramak kalmıştı. Ellerimi saçlarıma daldırıp kabul ettim ve kendi telefonumu çıkarıp numarasını girdim. “İyi misin?” Cevap gecikmemişti. “Ne zamandır benimle ilgileniyorsun bakayım sen?” Ekrana elimi sokup onu oturduğu yerde boğmak istiyordum. “Kendini kandırmaya devam et. Sadece senin pek de aşina olmadığın insani duygulardan biri olan suçluluğu üzerimden atmaya çalışıyorum.” Telefon anında titredi. Tanrılar aşkına, bir taraflarında motor olmalıydı. “İyi o zaman, artık o benim aşina olmadığım insani duygulardan biri olan suçluluğu giderdiğine göre beni bir daha rahatsız etmezsin diye umuyorum?” Bu kadar çok şeyi yaklaşık 1 dk içinde yazıp göndermiş olamazdı. Önceden konuşmayı hazırlayıp taslaklara kaydetse ancak denk gelirdi hızına. Hemen cevap yazdım. “Evet, bundan sonra ısrar etsen de rahatsız etmem zaten.” Anında cevap. “Rahatsız etmeni istemem de zaten.” Öküzün teki olmak için ayrıca bir çaba sarf edip etmediğini merak ederek cevap yazdım. “İyi.” Cevap basitti. “Peki.” Tam ‘neyin tribi bu?’ diye konuya girecekken kendimi durdurdum ve telefonu Min’in yanındaki koltuğa fırlattım. Min bana anne bakışını attı. “Daha bu gece tanıştınız ama kedi ve köpek sizin yanınızda uslu kalır.” Oturduğum yerden kalkıp telefonumu da alarak üst kattaki misafir odasına çıktım. Kafamı yastığa koyunca gözümün önünde beni öfkeden delirtecek bir sürü sahne belirdi. Havuza iterken kucağına taş bağlama fikri hala cazip geliyordu.

Öğlenin 2’sinde mutfaktan gelen 3.Dünya Savaşı gürültüsü karşısında şaşkına dönerek uyandığımda beynimin içinde hayvanat bahçesi tepiniyor gibi hissediyordum. Banyoya girip duş aldıktan sonra yatağımın kenarında duran alışveriş çantası dikkatimi çekti. Lanetli etek. Yine de ondan başka giyebileceğim doğru düzgün bir şey bulamadığım için eteği üstüme geçirip koşar adımlarla mutfağa indim. Manzara karşısında küçük dilimi yutmak üzereydim. Ne yapacağımı bilemez halde mutfağın kapısında dururken Min beni gördü ve hemen toparlandı. “Siz... Siz… Iyy!” Min ağzını tutarak kızarıp domates haline gelirken gözlerim Junhong’a kaydı. “Min, Himchan’ın seni haksız yere aldattığını hiç sanmıyorum kızım.” Hala sizi-gidi-ucubeler bakışımı koruyordum. Min yanıma gelip elini omzuma koydu. “Bak, sandığın gibi değil açıklayabil-“ Elimi kaldırıp Min’i susturdum. “Bu ilişkide benimle ilgili hiçbir insan yok ki, bana niye açıklıyorsun? Eğer bundan Himchan’ın haberi olursa ona bir açıklama yapman gerekmez mi? Açıkçası senin bu aşk üçgeninle ilgilendiğimi söyleyemem.” Min’in şaşkın bakışları arasında çantamı alıp ayakkabılarımı giymeye başladım. Kapıdan çıkmadan önce geriye baktığımda Min hala şaşkındı ve Junhong… Her an beni öldürebilirmiş gibi bakıyordu. Yüzüyle tezat oluşturan bakışları karşısında biraz afallayarak kapıyı açtım ve bahçeye adımımı attım. Arkamdan Min’in sesini duydum. Kısık sesle konuşsa da sesi bana gayet net ulaşıyordu. “Ama Junhong, Ja Yun’la çıktığınızı söylememiş miydin? Neden tamamen ilgisizdi öyleyse?” Kapıdan dışarı attığım adımım havada kalmıştı. İçeri ne zaman yeniden girdiğimi ve mutfağa geçtiğimi hatırlamıyorum bile. Gözlerimden her an şimşekler çakıp Junhong’u delik deşik edebilecekmiş gibi öfkeyle bakıyordum. “Ne dedin sen?!” Junhong’un gülüşü bakışlarından daha ürkütücü bir hal almıştı. “Aynen duyduğunu dedi.” Kulaklarıma inanamıyordum. “Ekstra-süper-ukala-yabancı sıfatım tam da sana uyuyormuş Junhong!” Min’e söyleyeceği bir şey var mı diye baktığımda gözleri yerdeki halıya dikilmişti. Başını kaldırdığında gözlerinde gördüğüm duygu beni iyice şaşkına çevirmişti. Suçluluk muydu o?


	3. 3.BÖLÜM

MİN JUNG

“Bunu cidden yapmamız gerekiyor mu?” Gözlerimi Junhong’un yüzüne diktim. Daha önce hiç görmediğim garip gözlerle bakıyordu. Bir süre sonra duvara odakladığı bakışlarını saçlarıma dikti. “Tabii ki de gerekiyor. Himchan’ı başka kızla gördüğünü söylememiş miydin sen? Ne güzel intikam alacaksın işte.” İntikam falan almak istemiyordum çünkü Himchan bizi o pozisyonda görürse her şey daha da karmaşıklaşacaktı. Genzimi temizleyip itiraz etmeye hazırlandım ki parmağını dudaklarıma bastırıp beni susturdu. “Bu işte daha çok kendi çıkarlarımı düşündüğümü itiraf etmeliyim. Ama baksana, yapman gereken tek şey beni öpmek ve daha sonra Ja Yun bizi gördüğünde onunla çıktığımı sandığını söylemek. Sadece bu. Sonrasında ister Himchan’a bunu göstermek için yollar ararsın istersen de dudaklarımın tadına bakmak yanına kar kalır.” Junhong’dan iğrenmeye başlamıştım. Bir insan nasıl bu kadar kendini beğenmiş olabilirdi ki? Ja Yun sıfat bulma konusunda bir harikaydı. Ekstra-süper-ukala-yabancı-Junhong. Eğer Himchan’ın diğer arkadaşlarının da o güler yüzlerinin ardından böyle tiksindirici kişilikler çıkacaksa ilişki işini tekrar düşünmeliydim. Kollarımı belime dolayıp mutfağın içinde bir ileri bir geri yürümeye başladım. Junhong da mutfak masasına oturmuş boş boş etrafa bakınıyordu. Kabul etmesem ne olurdu ki? Himchan’ın o kıza sarılmasını unutabilirdim. Hem zaten onlar sadece sarılmışlardı, biz ise öpüşecektik. Bu adil değildi. Daha sonra içimden hemen çenesini kapamasını istediğim bir ses fısıldadı. Ya sarılmalarından önce bir kafede oturup… Junhong’a belli etmeden düşünceleri def etmek isteyerek başımı sallamaya başladım. Sanki böyle yapınca iç sesim şakaklarımdan akarak vücudumu terk edecekti. Her ne kadar istemesem de az önceki ‘ya öyleyse’ şüphesi kalbimin derinliklerinde bir yerlere dişlerini geçirip beni huzursuzlaştırıyordu. Başımı tekrar iki yana sallayarak belime doladığım ellerimi yumruk yapıp iki yanıma sarkıttım. “Tamam. Himchan’ı arayıp buraya çağır. O içeri gireceği sırada öpüşürüz. Zaten 3 sn bile yeter bize.” Junhong hayatımın kararını vermişim gibi başıyla beni onaylayarak masadan kalktı ve kollarını kavuşturdu. “Peki Ja Yun nasıl görecek?” Bunu düşünmemiştim işte. Etrafıma bakındım. Mutfaktaydık ve lavaboda epey bulaşık vardı. “Sanırım biraz gürültü yapabiliriz.” Tekrar kafasını sallayarak onaylayan Junhong ağır ağır bulaşıkların yanına yürüdü. “Ja Yun ve Himchan’ı nasıl aynı anda mutfağa sokacağımızı sorabilir miyim?” Bu artık fazla oluyordu işte. Elime geçirdiğim ilk vazoyu kafasına fırlatmak istiyordum ama vazolarım onun kafasında parçalanamayacak kadar pahalıydı. Sinirlerime hakim olmak için üstün bir çaba göstererek Junhong’un yanına gidip başımı küçümser bir ifadeyle yana eğdim. “Bay akıl küpü, neden her şeyi ben düşünüyorum acaba? Planı teklif eden sensen bu ayrıntıları ayarlamış olman gerekir.” Junhong elini boşver dercesine sallayıp yüzünü bana döndü. “Tek tek halledelim olur mu? Önce biri sonra diğeri. İki kez öpüşsek ne çıkar ki? 3er saniyeden 6 saniye.” İnanamayan gözlerle bakarken aslında gerçekten de bundan başka çaremiz olmadığını fark ettim. Ne küçük düşürücü bir durum ve ne itici bir çocuk. Boyu bu kadar uzun olmasaydı şu anda küllerini bir dağdan aşağı serpiyor olurdum. “Tamam, önce Ja Yun.”

JUNHONG

İçimden takla atmak geliyordu. Daha geçen gece gördüğüm kızı istiyordum. Benimle kavga ediyor olması bana sadistçe bir zevk veriyordu. Sanırım şimdiye kadar birlikte olduğum diğer kızların “Ay aşkım sen ne tatlı bir şeysin” diye üstüme atlamalarından kaynaklanan bir şeydi bu. Beynimdeki bütün kızlar aynıdır düşüncesini yavaş yavaş yok etmeye başlayan bir sadistlik. Kızlarla kavga etmeyeli çok olmuştu. Yaklaşık 5 yıl diye düşündüm. En son okula giderken kızlara bulaşır da onlarla tartışırdım. Sinirlendiklerinde kızarıp domates gibi olmalarını izlemek benim en büyük eğlencemdi. Şimdi ise 20 yaşında eşek kadar adam olmuş 18 yaşındaki bir kızla kavga etmeye çalışıyordum. Bulunmaz Hint kumaşı gibi bir şeydi bu. Masada oturmuş Min’i izlerken ‘mantığın ne önemi var ki yap gitsin işte sanki dünyanın kaderi kendi ellerinde’ diye düşünmeden edemedim. O kadar çok ayrıntı düşünüyordu ki birazdan çığlık atarak kapıdan kaçabilirdim. Min konuşurken elim cep telefonuma gitti ama son anda kendimi durdurup Min’i dinlemeye zorladım. Ja Yun bizi öpüşürken görünce ne tepki verecekti acaba? Sonra bir an sevgili olduğumuzu iddia etme işinin aşırıya kaçıp kaçmadığını düşündüm. Aman neyse. Öpüşmeyi yapıyorsam onu da söyletebilirdim ama içimden bir ses işlerin karışacağını söylüyordu. Tekrar bir aman neyse. Ne olacağını izleyip görecektik.

“Hey, hazır mısın?” Kafamı sallayıp Min’e baktım. Teklif benden çıkmıştı ama kız benden hevesli görünüyordu. Düşüncelerimi okumuş gibi kaşlarını çattı. “Sadece gerginim tamam mı? Bir an önce olsun bitsin sen de yoluna git istiyorum.” Bir kez daha istenmiyordum. Çok da umurumdaydı sanki. Min benim iş arkadaşım sayılırdı şu anda. Min yanıma gelip elini lavabodaki bulaşıkların arasına attı ve bir patırtı koptu. Birkaç dakika sonra üst kattan su sesi gelmeye başladı. Harika, hırçın kızımızın duş alası tutmuştu. “Tanrı aşkına, her sabah bunu yapıyor mu yoksa benim şanssızlığım mı?” Min sıkıntılı bir şekilde iç çekti. Cevap vermeyi reddederek bana arkasını döndü ve merdiveni gözlemeye başladı. Bir anda aceleyle üstüme atladığında Ja Yun’un geliyor olduğunu anlamıştım. Şu anda merdiveni görecek pozisyonda olan bendim. Min’in parmaklarını tek tek sıkmaya başladım. 3.parmağını da sıktığımda uzanıp beni öptü. Hemen adından da Ja Yun’un inanmaz gözleri üstümüze dikildi. Min’in 4.parmağını sıktım ve Min cıyaklamayı andıran bir sesle arkasını döndü. Bu parmak numarası güzel işliyordu. Daha önce konuşmadığımız şekilde ve inanılmaz derecede doğal hareketlerle utandığını falan belli ederken Ja Yun bize bakmaya devam etti. “Siz.. Siz… Iyy!” Yüzünü buruşturarak bakmaya devam etti. “Min, Himchan’ın seni haksız yere aldattığını hiç sanmıyorum kızım.” Yüzünde bizi aşağılayan bir bakış vardı. Min yanına gidip elini omzuna koydu. “Bak, sandığın gibi değil açıklayabil-“ Ja Yun elini kaldırıp Min’i susturdu. “Bu ilişkide benimle ilgili hiçbir insan yok ki bana niye açıklıyorsun? Eğer bundan Himchan’ın haberi olursa ona bir açıklama yapman gerekmez mi? Açıkçası senin bu aşk üçgeninle ilgilendiğimi söyleyemem.” Min’in şaşkın bakışları arasında çantasını alıp ayakkabılarını giymeye başladı. Kapıdan çıkmadan önce geriye dönüp şöyle bir baktı. Son sözleri gerçekten de umduğum gibi değildi. Ja Yun yüzüme bakarken biraz ürkmüş gibiydi ama sanki bunu ele vermemeye çalışıyordu. Kapıya doğru ilerledi. Min bana dönüp sıradaki konuşmayı hatırlatırcasına baktı. Şu anda elimdeki tek fırsat o konuşma olacaktı. Sabırsızlığımı belli etmemeye çalışarak hafifçe başımla onayladım. Fısıldayarak konuşmaya başladı. “Ama Junhong, Ja Yun’la çıktığınızı söylememiş miydin? Neden tamamen ilgisizdi öyleyse?” Ja Yun kapının önünde bir ayağı havada kalmış bekliyordu. Sanki cadının biri gelip dünyadaki bütün oksijeni emmişti. Heyecandan kaskatı kesilerek nefesimi tuttum. Ja Yun bir hışımla mutfağa girdi. Gözlerinde resmen şimşekler çakıyordu ve eğer yüzüme daha uzun süre bakmaya devam ederse gözlerinden çıkan şimşekler beni delip geçebilirdi. “Ne dedin sen?!” Yüzüme rahat bir sırıtış yayılmıştı. Kendimi pek kontrol edebildiğim söylenemezdi ama yüzümdeki maske tam da istediğim gibiydi. Alaycı ve rahat bir gülüş, öldürecek gibi bakan gözler. Mükemmel kombinasyon. “Aynen duyduğunu dedi.” Bana yapış yapış yeşil bir sümükmüşüm gibi bakmaktan vazgeçmeliydi. “Ekstra-süper-ukala-yabancı sıfatım tam da sana uyuyormuş Junhong!” Kahkaha atmamak için dudaklarımın içlerini ısırırken Ja Yun dikkatini Min’e verdi. Min o ana kadar halının desenlerini incelemekle meşguldü. Başını kaldırıp Ja Yun’a baktığında gözlerinde kimsenin göremeyeceği kadar kısa bir süreliğine korku belirip söndü ve daha sonra suçluluk yerleşti. Bu seferki geçici bir duygu değildi. Gözlerini takip edip de baktığı yerdeki silueti görünce benim bile nefesim tıkanmıştı. Himchan.

JA YUN

Min’in gözlerindeki suçluluk bana karşı değildi çünkü odaklandığı nokta tam arkamda duran kapıydı. Göğsüm sıkışarak olasılıkları gözden geçirdim. Tek bir ihtimal vardı. Min’i böyle far görmüş tavşan gibi şaşırtıp bakıtacak tek bir ihtimal vardı. Daha arkamı dönmeden onun kim olduğunu biliyordum. Junhong’un da benim de vücutlarımız taş kesmişti ve Min’den aşağı kalır yanımız yoktu. Her an üzerime öcü atlayacakmış gibi korkuyla arkamı döndüm ve… Himchan… Beynimin içinde yankılanan ses çok haklıydı: Eyvah.

Himchan yumruklarını sıkarak öfkeyle arkasını döndü ve gerisin geri bahçe kapısına gitti. Min peşinden koşuyordu ama bunun sonunun iyi bitmeyeceğini bilmek için Alice Cullen olmam gerekmiyordu. Bahçe kapısından çıkıp sokakta gözden kaybolana kadar arkalarından sıkıntılı bir şekilde bakıp ofladım. Bahçe kapısına kadar peşlerinden gittiğimi fark etmemiştim. Eve geri gireceğim sırada kapının önündeki paketleri gördüm. Çiçek buketi miydi o? Tanrım, Min’in yerine oturup ben ağlamak istiyordum. Aklımdan o kadar çok küfür geçiyordu ki bunun acısını ancak bu gülleri Junhong’a tek tek yedirdiğim zaman çıkarabilirdim. Buketi yerden alıp rüzgar gibi içeri girdim. Tam Junhong’un kafasına atacaktım ki Min’in bu gülleri görmek isteyebileceğini düşünüp durdum. Yavaşça oturma odasına bıraktığım güllerin ardından burnumdan soluyarak mutfağa gittim. Junhong mutfakta sandalyeye oturmuş kollarını masaya koyarak başını ellerinin arasına almıştı. Raftaki bardaklardan birini kafasına fırlatma isteğimi güçlükle bastırarak karşısındaki sandalyeye oturdum. “Beğendin mi yaptığını?” Junhong kafasını ellerinin arasından kaldırarak yüzüme baktı. Bir an pişmanlık görmüş olsam da hemen ardından yüzü her zamanki umursamaz haline büründü. Kafasına bardak fırlatmak artık daha cazip geliyordu. Kollarını masanın üzerinden öne uzatarak sandalyesinde arkaya yaslandı. “Neden beğenmeyecekmişim ki yaptığımı? Amacımız buydu zaten.” Kibirli bir nefes alıp –nefes alışının bile kibirli olduğuna yemin edebilirdim- başını hafifçe yere eğdi ve gözlerini halıya dikti. “Sadece… Böyle bir karşılaşma planlarımızda yoktu ve biraz ani oldu… Anlarsın ya…” Çıldırmak üzereydim. Gözlerimin arkalarına ağrılar saplanıyordu. “Neyi anlayacağım ki? Neyi anlamam gerekiyor? Arkadaşımın ve arkadaşının aralarını iyice bozdun!” Junhong aniden ayağa kalkıp oturduğum yerde sinmeme sebep oldu. Yanıma gelip ellerini beline koyarak başını eğdi ve nefret ettiğim sırıtışlarından biriyle yüzüme yaklaştı. “Öpüşme işi tek başına yapılmıyor. Fark ettiysen sen içeri girdiğinde öpüşüyorduk, ben onu öpmüyordum yani, karşılıklı bir şeydi. O yüzden bütün suçu bende ararken Min’i taciz etmediğimi göz önünde bulundur.” Ben daha cevap veremeden Junhong kapıdan çıkmıştı bile. Susmasını istediğim bir yanım Junhong’un bu konuda haklı olduğunu söylüyordu ama hala mantığını ve duygularını dengeli kullanabilen diğer yanım Junhong’un bir baş belası olduğunu savunuyordu. Hatta savunmakla kalmıyor avaz avaz bağırıyordu ve bu Junhong’un haklı olduğunu düşünen keçileri kaçırmış diğer yanımın fısıltılarını bastırmaya yetmişti.


	4. 4.BÖLÜM

MİN

Himchan’ın peşinden kapıdan fırladığım zaman aklımdan bin bir düşünce geçiyordu. En büyük düşünce Junhong’un ağzını yüzünü dağıtmam gerektiği, ikincisiyse Junhong’a uyup Himchan’a ihanet ettiğimdi. İhanet kelimesi kafatasıma baskı yaparken koşmak adeta işkence olmuştu. Sanki gerçekten tonlarca suyun altında kalmışım da basınçtan ölüyormuşum gibi hissediyordum. Bir ara Himchan’ı gözden kaybettiysem de hemen karşı kaldırımda olduğunu gördüm. Durup biraz nefeslendikten sonra koşmaya devam ettim. Himchan’a ulaşınca ne yapacaktım ki? “Özür dilerim yanlışlıkla öpüştüm” mü diyecektim? Ne yapacağım hakkında hiçbir fikrim yoktu ve sadece Himchan’a ulaşmaya odaklanmıştım. Karşıdan karşıya geçerken duyduğum fren ve korna sesleri arasında görüşüm bulanıklaşırken de hala ona ulaşmayı düşünüyordum.

HIMCHAN

Ne yaptığını sanıyordu ki? Min’e mi kızsam Junhong’a mı karar veremiyordum. Birinden birini öldürmeden rahat edemeyeceğimi hissediyordum. Beynimin egoya çalışan kısmı ise “Senin gibi yakışıklıyı o çocuğa mı değişti yani?” diye isyan ediyordu. Aklımı hala kaybetmediğime sevinmiştim ama neden koştuğumu da bilmiyordum. Beynime oksijen gitsin diye miydi? Belki. O gördüklerimden sonra oksijene gerçekten ihtiyacım vardı. Düşünmek ve… Bir sonraki hamleme karar verebilmek için. Koşmamın sonu bir kaldırımda bittiğinde geri dönmeyi düşündüysem de Min’in arkamdan geldiğini görerek vazgeçtim ve karşı kaldırıma geçmeye karar verdim. Araba geliyor mu diye bakamayacak kadar sersemlemiştim, o yüzden burada bir kazaya kurban gitmemek için son hız koşarak karşıya geçtim ama koşmaya devam ederken yoldan gelen fren ve korna sesleri beni adeta yerime mıhlamıştı. Nefes nefese durduğumda arkamı dönüp yola bakmaya korkuyordum. Ensemden hafif bir ürperti geçtiği sırada kötü bir şeyler olduğunu sezinlemiştim. Kötü bir şeyler, diye düşündüm. Min arkamdan geliyordu ve buralar arabalar hariç genellikle boş olurdu. Arkamı döndüğüm gibi kazaya bakmak için koşarken kalbim kulaklarımda atıyordu. Min’i ceset gibi yerde hareketsiz yatarken gördüğümde ise kulaklarımdaki kalbim artık yoktu. Tamamen. Gitmişti. Kalbimin attığından bile emin değildim çünkü nefes alabildiğimi sanmıyordum. Bir an sonra şoktan çıktığımda Min’in etrafındakileri uzaklaştıraral üzerine eğildim. Saçlarının arasından asfaltı ıslatmış kanı görünce bayılacak gibi olmuştum. Herkesi dağıtıp Min’i kucakladığım gibi koşmaya başlayacağım sırada bir adam gelip elini omzuma koydu. “Hastane buraya çok uzak, kıza çarpan da bendim, izin verin hastaneye götüreyim.” Min’e çarpan oymuş demek. Her ne kadar orta yaşlı yakışıklı yüzünü geri kalan ömrünü estetik ameliyatlarda geçirecek duruma sokmak istesem de adam haklıydı ve hatasını telafi etmek için yanıp tutuştuğunu görebiliyordum. Hem arabayla gidersek hastaneye daha çabuk ulaşırdık. Min’i dikkatlice yerden kaldırıp adamın arabasına götürdüm.

“Himchan, başım döndü seni izlemekten otur artık şuraya.” Daehyun eliyle yanındaki sandalyeye vurunca bir an durup baktım ve reddedip volta atmaya devam ettim. Min’i hastaneye götürürken yolda Yongguk’u arayıp olayı haber vermiştim ve o da herkesi toplayıp gelmişti. Junhong’u da getirmişti. Göğsünde bir delik açmak istiyordum. Ja Yun olduğunu düşündüğüm bir kız da oturmuş tırnaklarını kemiriyordu ve gözleri ağlamaktan şişip kızarmış, bir noktaya odaklanmıştı. Biraz daha ileri geri yürüdükten sonra duvara yumruk atıp elimi kırmamı engellememi sağlayacağını düşünerek Junhong’a sataştım. Sinirimden ve endişemden delirmeme ramak kalmıştı çünkü. “Hepsinin senin yüzünden olduğunu biliyorsun değil mi küçük kardeşim?” Son iki kelimeyi üstüne basa basa ve resmen tükürerek söylemiştim. Junhong başını kaldırıp çatık kaşlarla yüzüme baktı. Tam bir şey diyecekti ki yüzünü buruşturarak yeniden önüne döndü. Bana cevap vermemiş olması beni iyice çileden çıkarmıştı. Göğsünde gerçekten de bir delik açabilirdim. Dişlerimi sıkarak konuşmaya başladım. “Seni piç kurusu… Senin yüzünden bu haldeyiz! Bok mu vardı da Min’i öptün lan? Tek kız o mu dünyadaki, neden Min?!” Junhong sinirle ayağa kalkıp üstüme yürümeye başladı. “Sence neden? Kız senin onu aldat-“ Junhong birden susup arkasına baktı. Ja Yun yanına gelmiş kolundan tutuyordu. “Kes sesini artık. Hastanedeyiz ve önemli olan sizin aptalca aşk üçgeniniz veya intikam planlarınız değil. Min şu an içeride ve doktorlar büyük ihtimalle kafatasında bir delik açmaya uğraşıyorlar.” Sözleri hepimizin ona bakıp kafa sallamasına neden olmuştu. Sinirli bir el hareketiyle arkamı döndüm ve göz ucuyla Ja Yun’un Junhong’u oturmaya zorladığını gördüm. Ne olursa olsun içimizde en perişan görünen Ja Yun’du. Daha önce Daehyun’un işaret ettiği sandalyeye bakıp iç geçirdim. Kendimi atom bombası gibi hissediyordum ve önümüzdeki 2 gün boyunca oturmaya niyetim yoktu.

“Şşt! Himchan. Hey!” Deprem olur gibi bir sarsıntıyla kendime geldiğimde bulunduğum yere bakıp içimden bir küfür ettim. En son oturmaya niyetim yoktu ama üstüne bir de uyumuştum. Gözlerimi kırpıştırıp kiminle muhatap olduğuma bakmak için oturduğum sandalyede başımı kaldırdım. “Efendim Jongup?” Jongup’un yüzünde her zamanki sırıtışı vardı. Saf çocuk. “Min ameliyattan çıktı, yoğun bakıma aldılar.” Sandalyeden kalkarken ayağım diğer sandalyenin bacağına takıldı ve az kalsın boylu boyunca yere uzanıp rezil oluyordum. Toparlanıp Jongup’un peşinden koşar adımlarla giderken Min’in beyninde bir hasar olmamasını umut ediyordum. Jongup pat diye önümde durunca kendimi durduramayıp arkadan Jongup’a çarptım ve Jongup yerine ben sendeledim. Çocuk kıpırdamamıştı bile. Jongup’un gözlerini takip edince kalbim duracak gibi oldu. Herkes eskisinden de yorgun görünüyordu. Nedense direk Ja Yun’un yanına gidip ne olduğunu sordum. Cevap vermeyip dudaklarını kanatırcasına ısırdı. Yüzünü görebilmek için oturduğu sandalyenin önünde diz çöktüm. “Ja Yun?” Kız kesik kesik nefesler alarak kafasını kaldırdı. “Min… Sen uyurken bir süreliğine kalbi durdu.” Aval aval yüzüne bakmaktan başka bir şey yapamıyordum. “Efendim?” Ja Yun bir süre yüzüme bakıp ardından yorgun yorgun gülümsedi. “Ama şimdi iyi. Kurtardılar ve eğer durumu böyle kalırsa 2-3 güne normal odaya alırlarmış.” Mutluluktan ağlamak üzereydim. Ja Yun’un önünde Buda’ya falan tapınmak istiyordum. Bir an sonra diz çöktüğüm yerde bağdaş kurup oturmuş olduğumu fark ettim. Ardından ağladığımı da. Sonra da elini omzuma koymuş Yongguk’u. Başımı kaldırıp baktığımda kendimi babasından yeni oyuncak almış küçük çocuklar gibi hissediyordum.

JA YUN

Junhong gittikten sonra evime gidip bir çilingir çağırmış, kendimi koltuğa atmış tavana bakarak yatıyordum. Neyse ki evim Min'in evinin yanında sayılırdı, çünkü bu psikolojiyle bir de uzun bir yol yürüyebileceğimi sanmıyordum. Telefonum birden resmen çığlıklar atarak çaldığında içime bir kurt düşmüştü. Kötü bir şey olmuştu. Numara tanıdık değildi ama yine de açtım. “Alo? Ben Himchan’ın arkadaşı Young Jae. Himchan az önce aradı da Min bir kaza geçirmiş hastaneye-“ Lafının gerisini tamamlamasına izin vermeden üstümü değiştirmek için odama fırlamıştım. Bu sefer anahtarımı aldığımdan emin olarak evden fırlarken daha ne yaptığımı kestiremeden Junhong’u aramıştım bile. “Min kaza geçirmiş, arkadaşlarını ara hastanenin adresini al mesaj at bana, çabuk ol!” Telefonu Junhong’un yüzüne kapattığımda çok sakin olduğumu fark ettim. Yani kim arkadaşının kaza haberini duyunca ilk olarak üstünü değiştirmeye gider ki? Önceliklerimi yeniden düzenlemeliydim.

Junhong’un hastaneyi mesaj atmasıyla hastaneye varıp onları bulmam arasında geçen zamanı hatırlamıyordum. Koşar adımlarla yanlarına gittim ve Junhong’un benden önce geldiğini fark ettim. Kahretsin ki şu koca arkadaş grubundan bir Junhong’u tanıyordum. Hemen yanına gidip ne olduğunu sordum. “Kafatası… Parçalanmış mı ne öyle bir şey dediler tam anlamadım.” Yüzünü buruşturup kafasını iki yana salladı. Bacaklarım titremeye başlamıştı. Şok geçiriyor olmalıydım. Haberi ilk aldığım andan o zamana kadar bu kadar sakin davranmamın sebebi bu olmalıydı. Ben titreyen bacaklarla orada öyle dikilirken birden omuzlarım sarsılmaya başladı. Ağlıyor muydum? Emin değildim. Gördüğüm tek şey ıstırapla yüzünü buruşturmuş kahverengi saçlı 25 yaşlarında biriydi. Himchan o olmalıydı ama kendimde yanına gidecek gücü bulamıyordum. Omuzlarım tekrar sarsıldığında bunun hıçkırıklarımdan kaynaklanmadığını anlamıştım. Birisi adımı sesleniyordu. Gözlerim odaklandığında yüzünü gözlerimin içine sokmuş Junhong’la karşılaştım. “Beni sarsmayı bırak lütfen.” Junhong başını geri çekip biraz daha baktıktan sonra rahatlamış bir ifadeyle bana kısa bir süreliğine sarılıp hemen geri çekildi. İşte bu ameliyat haberinden daha çok sarsmıştı beni. Sarılan Junhong. Tanrım. Hem de bana. İkinci şok. Ruhum üst üste iki şoku kaldıramayacaktı. Kendimi Junhong’un hemen yanındaki sandalyeye bıraktım ve öne eğildim. Sessizce ağlamaya başladım. Sinirlerimin gevşediğini hissediyordum. Belki de biraz uyumam gerekiyordu.

JUNHONG

Ja Yun beni arayıp da kaza haberini verdiği sırada sokaklarda boş boş dolaşıyordum. İçimi kaplayan suçluluk duygusu beni öldürecek bir acı veriyordu. Young Jae’yi arayıp da hangi hastanede olduklarını öğrenip Ja Yun’a mesaj attığım sırada hastaneye varmak üzereydim.

Hastaneye girip de volta atıp milletin başını döndüren Himchan’ı gördüğümde kaçıp bir odaya saklanasım geldi ama kendimi zorlayıp görüş alanlarına girmeyi başardım. Himchan beni görünce kaskatı kesilip gözlerini üzerime dikti. Beni öldürmek istediğini biliyordum. Hak ettiğimi de tabi. Aldırmamaya çalışıp yanından geçerken üstünden resmen endişe kokuları geliyordu. Sinirden çok endişenin pençesindeydi. Biraz rahatlayarak Jongup’un yanına ilerledim. Himchan’ın elinde kalmayacaktım. En azından bugün.

Ja Yun delirmiş gibi hızlıca içeri girip direk yanıma geldi. Ne olduğunu sorduğunda ne saçmaladığımı ben bile bilmiyordum çünkü ilk defa böyle görünüyordu. Yani… Her zamanki pençelerini çıkarmış kedi gibi değil de yavrusunu korumaya çalışan kedi gibi. Aslında her halükarda kediye benziyordu. O durumda bile zaten dağınık olan saçlarını iyice karıştırmak istedim. Ja Yun’un söylediklerim karşısında şok geçirdiğini fark etmiştim. Omuzlarından tutup sarsmaya başladım. Biraz sonra adını söylemeye başlamıştım. Beni duymuyor, dümdüz karşıya bakıyordu. Bakışlarını takip ettiğimde Himchan’ın acıdan kasılmış yüzünü gördüm. Ja Yun’u tekrar sarsıp adını söylemeye başladım. “Ja Yun! Bana bak. Ja Yun, hey!” Ja Yun biraz sonra dikkatini Himchan’dan çekip yüzüme odaklandığında suratını buruşturup “Beni sarsmayı bırak lütfen.” dedi. Bir an rahatlığın getirdiği ne yapacağını bilememe aşamasında bocaladıktan sonra Ja Yun’a sarıldım ve ateşe sarılmış gibi panik içinde geri çekildim. Gözlerini kaldırıp ‘ne yaptığını sanıyorsun sen’ bakışını attı ve tükenmiş bir şekilde kendini yanımdaki sandalyeye attı. Hemen ardından ben de gerisin geri oturup bacaklarımı uzatarak arkama yaslandım. Bacaklarım koridorda kimseye geçiş hakkı tanımazken içimden gelen gülme isteğini zorlukla bastırdım. Ne kadar uzun bacaklarım vardı öyle. Aniden gelen bir dürtüyle göz ucuyla Ja Yun’un bacak boyuna baktım. Kolum kadar ancaydı. Sonra ikinci bir panik dalgasıyla gözlerimi karşıdaki duvara çevirip ilginç bir şeyler varmış gibi incelemeye başladım. Ja Yun bacaklarına göz ucuyla da olsa baktığımı öğrenirse gözlerimi oyup elime verirdi. Bunu adım gibi biliyordum. Ama daha sonraki hareketi gözlerimi asla oyamayacağını fakat bana durduk yere kalp krizi geçirtebileceğini gösterdi. Ben dümdüz karşımdaki duvara bakarken Ja Yun uyuyakalmıştı ve başı omzuma düşmüştü. Neredeyse cıyaklayarak bütün hastaneyi ayağa kaldıracakken dudaklarımın içlerini dişleyip rahatlamaya çalıştım. Sadece uyuyor, diye hatırlattım kendime. Sadece uyuyor. Seni tırnaklarıyla on bin parçaya falan ayırmayacak. Sadece uyuyor. Omzumdaki başını hareket ettirmemek için adeta heykel gibi orada öylece oturuyordum. Omzumda uyuduğunu bildiğimi bilse eminim utancından Min’i falan bırakıp Amerika’ya kaçardı. Böyle heyecanlara gerek yoktu şimdilik. Min zaten hepimize yetiyor da artıyordu bile.

JA YUN

Boynum tutulmuş bir şekilde uyanırken yastık niyetine kullandığım kişiyi görünce ülkeyi terk etmek istedim. Hatta mümkünse uzayda bir yaşam başlatmayı. Kimseye çaktırmadan hafif bir iniltiyle sandalyemde doğrulup elimle ensemi rahatlatmaya çalıştım. Kaslarımı esnetmeye uğraşırken gözüm Junhong’a takılmıştı. Uyuyordu ama heykel gibiydi. Kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuş, 2 metre bacaklarını da düşüncesizce koridora doğru uzatmıştı. Küçük dev. Tam Junhong’a baktığım sırada Junhong kıpırdanıp uyanmaya başlayınca kafamı çevirip saçlarımla uğraşmaya başladım. Omuzlarını oynatmasına bakılırsa gerçekten de kötü bir şekilde uyumuş olmalıydı. Kaç saattir buradaydık? Saate baktım. Yaklaşık 8 saattir. Ve bu da yaklaşık 6 saat uyuduğumu gösteriyordu. Öğlen vakti ilk defa bu kadar uzun uyumuştum. Şoklar üst üste gelince beynim yanmış olmalıydı. Gözlerim Himchan’ı ararken hala ayakta olduğunu fark ettim. Sonra birden sinirle Junhong’a sataştığında onları engelleme ihtiyacıyla ben de Junhong’la ayağa kalktım ve arkasından gittim. Durum daha kötüye gitmesin diye Junhong’u kolundan tutup durdurdum ve geri sandalyeye oturttum. Birkaç saat sonra Himchan hala oturmamış, koridorun bir ucundan diğer ucuna mekik dokuyor haldeydi. Gözlerinin altı çökmüş, yüzü zombilere dönmüştü. Dokunsam yıkılacak gibi duruyordu. Otomatiğe bağlamış bir şekilde bir ileri bir geri yürürken yerimden kalkıp yanına gittim. Elimi gözlerinin önünde salladım ama gördüğüne dair hiçbir tepki vermedi. Kolundan tutup adının Daehyun olduğunu öğrendiğim çocuğun yanındaki sandalyeye oturttuğumda da hiçbir tepki vermedi. Aklını kaybettiğinden korkmaya başlamışken kollarını kavuşturup başını arkasındaki duvara yasladı ve uykuya daldı. Başımı çevirdiğimde gülümseyen ve teşekkür eden gözlerle karşılaştım. Ben de hafifçe gülümseyip yerime döndüm.

“Ameliyat iyi geçti. Şimdi yoğun bakım ünitesine götüreceğiz. Durumunu kontrol altında tutmayı başarırsak 2-3 gün sonra normal odaya alabiliriz.” Ameliyatı yapan doktor yanımıza geldiğinde içimde hem iyi hem kötü duygular birbirleriyle yarış halindelerdi. Ama bu açıklamadan sonra iyi taraf galip geldi ve doktorun arkasından yoğun bakım ünitesine doğru ilerledik. Daehyun Himchan’ı uyandırmamak konusunda inat ediyordu. “Ben onun yanında kalırım, siz gidin. Bir şey olursa haber verirsiniz.” Başlarımızı sallayıp onlara arkamızı döndük ve oturmaya yoğun bakım ünitesinin sandalyelerinde devam ettik. Min ameliyattan çıkalı 2 saat olmamıştı ki içeride bir koşuşturma başladı. Yüzümü cama yapıştırmış bir şekilde ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordum ki dışarı çıkan hemşireyi durdurmuş birisini gördüm. Yanındaki çocuğun demesine göre adı Yongguk’muş. Himchan’ı dinlenmesi için oturttuğumda da en minnettar bakışların ona ait olduğunu hatırlamıştım. Yongguk panik içinde geri geldiğinde aslında içimdeki kötünün galip geldiğini fark ettim. Direk benim yanıma gelip kolumdan tutarak arkamdaki sandalyeye oturmamı sağladı. Sonra da kollarımdan tutup gözlerimin içine baktı. “Min’in az önce kalbi durmuş ama şimdi iyiymiş.” Beynimin içinden bir yerlerden dumanlar çıktığına yemin edebilirdim. Birden ağlamaya başladım. Yongguk kollarımı sıkarak dikkatimi tekrar kendi üstüne çekti. “Sana iyiymiş dedim. Cümlenin sadece kötü tarafına odaklanmaktan vazgeç.” Bunun üzerine daha çok ağlamaya başladım. Yongguk beklemediğim şekilde bana sıkıca sarılıp “Sakin ol, herkes iyi” diye fısıldamaya başlayınca kendimi yeni doğmuş bebek gibi hissetmekten alıkoyamadım. Bu adamın yanında herkes böyle mi hissediyordu acaba? İnsanı rahatlatan güçlü bir yanı vardı. Bir süre sonra bir çocuk, arkasında Himchan’la yanımıza geldi. Daehyun daha önceden kalkıp gelmiş olmalıydı. Daehyun çocuğun yanına gidip “Jongup” diye fısıldayarak Himchan’ın önünden çekti. Himchan direk benim yanıma gelince şaşırmıştım aslında ama Min’le doğrudan ilişkili sadece ikimiz vardık burada sonuçta. Min’e ne olduğunu anlatınca önce endişeden gözleri büyüse de sonradan rahatlayarak yere oturdu ve ağlamaya başladı. İçimden gelen inanılmaz büyüklükteki sarılma isteğini ruhumun derinliklerine gömmeye çalışarak orada öyle otururken Yongguk tekrar ortaya çıktı ve Himchan’ın omuzlarını güç vermek isteyerek sıktı. Buradan bakınca bile Yongguk’un koruyucu melek rolünü üstlendiği anlaşılıyordu.


	5. 5.BÖLÜM

HIMCHAN

Yaklaşık bir haftadır doğru düzgün uyumamıştım. Gözlerimin içeri çöktüğünü hissedebiliyordum. Arada sırada görüşüm bulanıyordu ama uyumamaya, beklemeye kararlıydım. Min hala uyanmamıştı. Ja Yun koşar adımlarla yanıma geldiğinde gözlerimi zor açıyordum. “Himchan! Himchan!” Ja Yun birden resmen üstüme atlayınca uyku falan kalmamıştı. “Ne oldu? Kötü bir şey mi var?” Aklımda olası bütün kötü senaryoları canlandırıp kendime bir süre işkence çektirdim. Ja Yun konuşmaya başladığında yüzünde güller açıyordu. “Uyandı! Min uyandı!” Kocaman açtığım gözlerimle koridor boyunca koşarken bir yandan da Ja Yun’un elini tutmuş peşimden sürüklüyordum. Min’in odasının önüne geldiğimizde herkes garip garip suratlarımıza bakıyordu. Ne olduğunu sormak için Ja Yun’a baktım ve onun da bir şey bilmediğini anladım. Arkamızdan birisi hafiften öksürüp dikkatimizi çekti. Junhong. “Siz... Çıkıyor musunuz?” O anda jeton düşmüştü. Ja Yun’un elini bırakırken saçlarım alev almış gibi davrandığıma emindim. Ja Yun da hafifçe kızarmıştı ama belli etmemeyi beceriyordu. Konuyu değiştirmem gerektiğini anlamıştım. “Min’in uyandığını söylemiştiniz?” Yongguk başını sallayıp odanın kapısını açtı. “Seni bekliyor.”

“Min?” Kendimi aptal gibi hissediyordum. Tekrar seslendim. “Min?” Hastanenin beyaz örtüleri altından hafif bir inleme sesi geldi. Hemen bir sandalye aldım ve Min’in yatağının kenarına oturdum. Sandalye adeta bir çivili yatak gibiydi, popoma batıyordu resmen. Min yavaşça başını çevirip direkt gözlerime baktı. Rengi kaçmış dudaklarının arasından sadece iki sözcük çıkmıştı. “Özür dilerim.” Gözlerine yaşların hücum ettiğini görebiliyordum. Benim de ondan aşağı kalır bir yanım yoktu. “Özür dilemen gerekmiyor.” Min üzgün üzgün gülümseyip tavana bakmaya başladı. “Elbette gerekiyor. Himchan, Junhong’la öpüştüğümü biliyorsun. Bunun için gerçekten çok üzgünüm.” Uzanıp örtülerin altından elini buldum. Elinin üstünde iğne olduğunu fark edince başımın dönmesine engel olmaya çalışıp umursamadığımı göstermek isteyerek Min’in elini sıktım. İğneler her zaman içimden bir şeylerin uçmasına neden oluyordu. Ruhum gibi. “Junhong’un seni öptüğünü biliyorum, o yüzden senin bir suçun yok. Asıl aşırı tepki verdiğim için ben özür dilerim.” Tepkisini ölçmek için yüzüne baktım ama pek bir şey anlaşılmıyordu. “Eğer evden öyle çıkmasaydım bunlar olmayacaktı…” Min el verdiğince hızlı bir şekilde başını yan yatırıp tekrar yüzüme baktı. “Kaç gündür uyumuyorsun sen? Beynin ters işlemeye başlamış. Saçmalamayı kes lütfen. Hiçbir şeyin senin yüzünden olduğu falan yok.” Sinirlenmiş görünüyordu. Ama bir süre sonra çatık kaşlarını gevşetmek zorunda kaldı ve yüzü ifadesizleşti. Öncekinden daha da yorgun görünüyordu. “Suçun bende olduğunu kabul etmelisin Himchan.” Tam bunu reddedecekken Min susmam için elimi sıktı. “Sözümü kesme lütfen. Bunun suçlusu benim ve elimden geldiğince bunu düzeltmek istiyorum.” İç güdülerim aynı anda faaliyete geçmiş buna itiraz etmem için beni zorluyorlardı ama Min başını öbür tarafa çevirince konuşmanın bittiğini anladım. Kalkıp gideceğim sırada yanağına bir öpücük kondurdum ve fısıldadım. “Seni seviyorum.”Min’in odasından çıkarken beynimde resmen bir ampul yanmıştı. Bu olanların suçlusu ne bendim ne de Min’di. Junhong’un yüzünden olmuştu. İçimde dalga dalga yayılan öfkemi bastırmak için çok çaba harcamam gerekmişti. Junnhong’un yüzünü gördüğümde ise bütün çabalarım boşa çıkmış, içimdeki öfke elle tutulur hale gelmişti. “Senin yüzünden” diye fısıldadım dişlerimin arasından. Ne ara yanına gidip de yakasına yapıştığım hakkında bir fikrim yoktu. “Senin yüzünden.” Junhong korku ve pişmanlık arası bir duyguyla bakıyordu. O sırada nasıl akıl ettiğimi bilmiyordum ama hastanenin benim öfkem için uygun olmadığını biliyordum. Junhong’un yakasını bırakmadan arkamdan hastanenin terasına sürükledim.

JA YUN

Himchan’ın gözü dönmüş bir şekilde Junhong’u yakasından tutup peşinden sürüklemesini dehşet içinde izliyordum. Beynimin mantıklı çalışmayı bırakmamış minik bir kısmı ben daha ne yaptığımı fark edemeden ayaklarımı çalıştırdı. Diğerleri de yanımdan onları takip ediyorlardı ama Yongguk çoktan ikisinin yanına varmıştı. “Himchan, sakin ol biraz.” Yongguk Himchan’ın kolunu tutmuş onu engellemeye çalışıyordu. Himchan bir an dönüp görmeyen gözlerle Yongguk’a baktı ve sonra kolunu Yongguk’un elinden kurtararak yoluna devam etti. Onların peşinden giderken Himchan’ın hastanenin terasına çıktığını fark etmiştim. İçimi daha büyük bir korku ve huzursuzluk kaplarken dikkatimi sadece bacaklarımdaki gücün çekilmemesine vermeye çalıştım. Himchan gürültüyle terasın kapısını açıp hala yakasını bırakmadığı Junhong’u gücünün yettiği kadarıyla ileri doğru attı ve üstüne yürümeye devam etti. Junhong zar zor toparlanmış, şaşkın şaşkın Himchan’dan kaçmaya çalışıyordu. “Himchan kendine gel lüt-“ Himchan Junhong’a daha fazla izin vermeden çenesine bir yumruk patlattığında az kalsın korkudan dizlerimin bağı çözülüyordu. Daehyun yanımdan kendine yol açıp ortaya atladı ve Himchan’ın kollarını zapt etmeye uğraştı. Yongguk da Himchan’a önden sarılınca Junhong iyice geriye kaçıp dizlerinin üzerinde doğruldu. Yumruktan sonra bir de tekme yemiş olmalıydı çünkü tam olarak kendimde olduğum söylenemezdi. Yanıma UFO inse fark etmeyecek gibiydim. Himchan, Yongguk ve Daehyun’un elinden zor da olsa kurtulup tehlikeli bir sakinlikle tekrar Junhong’un üstüne yürüdü. “Senin yüzünden oldu hepsi, biliyorsun değil mi? Min’i öptüğün için oldu bunlar. Seni aşağılık piç.” Himchan tekrar bir yumruk sallayacağı sırada kendime hakim olamadan söze karıştım. “Himchan… Öpüşme iki kişiyle yapılır. O sırada da gördüğün gibi Junhong onu öpmüyordu, ikisi öpüşüyorlardı. Suçu sadece Junhong’da araman gerektiğine emin misin? Belki de önce Min’in bunu neden yaptığını bilmelisin. Seni bir kızla sarılırken görmüş ve intikam almak istedi.” Himchan’ın yumruk yaptığı eli havada kalmış, yüzü şaşkın ifadesinden dolayı saçma sapan bir hal almıştı. Dediklerimi kavradıktan sonra şaşkın ifadesinin yerini sırayla öfke, pişmanlık ve hayal kırıklığı gibi duygular aldı. Elini yanına indirdi ve Junhong’a tepeden bir bakış atıp beni iterek yanımdan geçti. Olduğum yerde ağırlığıyla sendelerken gözlerim Junhong’un gözleriyle buluştu. Biraz sonra yüzüne hafif bir gülümseme yayıldı. “Teşekkür ederim.” Samimiydi. Gerçekten samimiydi. Dudaklarımı dişleyip gözlerimi kaçırdım ve arkamı döndüğüm gibi Min’in odasına indim.

Junhong bir süre sonra dudağının kenarında küçük bir yara bandı ve elmacık kemiğinde bir morlukla yanıma oturup yüzünü buruşturdu ve kolunu karnına sardı. “Himchan’ın ayakkabıları kendisinden daha ağır olmalı.” Gözlerimi yüzünden çekip önüme döndüm. Min’in yanına girmeye cesaret edemiyordum nedense. Halbuki bu olayların içinde hiçbir yerim yoktu. O sırada iç sesim taarruza geçti. ‘Az önce Himchan’a söylediklerin konusunda hiçbir suçunun olmadığına emin misin?’ İçimden bir düzine küfür sıralayıp aldığım nefesi sertçe geri verdim. İşleri iyice bok etmiştim. Junhong dirseğini karnıma geçirip beni sıkıntılı düşüncelerimden uyandırdığında içten bir şekilde teşekkür etmek istesem de dilimi tutmam gerektiğinin yeteri kadar farkındaydım. “Ne oldu?” diye söze başladı Junhong. Yüzüne bakmayı kesinlikle istemiyordum. “Sana diyorum Ja Yun.” Ağzımı açıp “yok bir şey” gibisinden saçma sapan şeyler mırıldanmayı başarmıştım. Junhong bir süre sonra kıkırdayarak öne eğildi. Bunu yaparken tekrar yüzünü buruşturmuştu. “Az önce söylediklerin hakkında düşünüyorsun değil mi? Benim sözlerimi çalarak beni kurtardığın için pişman mısın yoksa?” Terastaki ‘teşekkür ederim’ gülüşünden eser kalmamıştı. İçimdeki ‘iyi Junhong’a karşı olan küçük umut ışığı da sonsuza kadar sönmüş, karanlığa karışmıştı. O hep ekstra süper ukala yabancı olarak kalacaktı. Sinirle başımı çevirip gözlerimi yaklaşık 10 cm üstümdeki yüzüne diktim. Boynum kırılacaktı. “Senin götün kalkmış.” Ağrıyan beline önem vermeden birden oturduğu yerden kalktı ve olduğu yerde dönmeye başladı. Bir süre sonra durup elleriyle poposuna dokundu. “Ahh… Götüm hala burada yani herhangi bir yere gittiği ya da 5 metre havada süzüldüğü falan yok.” Dehşet içinde ağzım açılmış yüzüne bakakalmıştım. “Geri zekalı.” İkimiz aynı anda gülmeye başladığımızda içimdeki bütün gerginliğin uçtuğunu hissetmiştim. Gülmeyeli ne kadar zaman oluyordu? Bir hafta mı? Yanaklarım somurtmaktan kaskatı kesilmiş, beynim ise gülünce bocalamıştı adeta. Beynimin içindeki farklı versiyonlarım birbirleriyle konuşuyorlardı.“Hey, şunu duydun mu?” “Neyi?” “Kız bir şey yapıyor… O gülüyor mu yoksa?” “Gülmek mi? O nasıl bir şey? Her neyse, şu hali gerçekten rahatlatıcı.”

JUNHONG

Himchan her şey için beni suçlayıp da yakamdan tuttuğu gibi terasa kadar sürüklemeye başlayınca hapı yuttuğumu anlamıştım. İçimde büyüyen korkuyu bastırmaya çalışsam da pek başarılı olamıyordum. Abi dediğim insanı gözü dönmüş bir şekilde görünce yüreğim ağzıma gelmişti. Himchan terasın kapısını sertçe açıp beni ittirdiğinde içimdeki korku ona, yüze katlanmıştı. Kalbim kulaklarımda atıyordu. “Himchan kendine gel lüt-“ Cümlemi bitiremeden çeneme yediğim yumruk gözlerimin önünde şimşekler çakmasına neden olmuştu. Biraz toparlanayım derken karnıma attığı tekme içimi dışıma çıkarmıştı. Yerde yatıyor olduğumu anlamam birkaç dakikamı almıştı. Görmeye başladığımda Yongguk ve Daehyun Himchan’ı tutuyordu ama benim yanımda kimse yoktu. Harika. İçimde bir şeylerin parçalandığına yemin edebilirdim. Dizlerimin üzerinde doğrulmaya çalışırken karnımdan bütün vücuduma bir sıcaklık yayılıp beni felç etmişti. Birkaç kaburgam parçalanmış olabilirdi. Nefes almaya çabalarken yere diktiğim gözlerimin görüş açısına devasa büyüklükte beyaz ayakkabılar girdi. Basket ayakkabıları. Midemin artık bana ait olmadığını hissetmeme yetecek darbenin nereden geldiği belli olmuştu. Kafamı zorlukla kaldırıp kendimi Himchan’a bakmaya zorladım. İkinci bir yumruğu yiyecekken Ja Yun araya girdiğinde içimden kahkaha atmak gelmişti. Duygularımın kontrolden çıktığı Ja Yun’un söylediğim sözleri unutmadığını çığırıp beni hormona boğmasından belli oluyordu. Aslında beynime darbe almamıştım ama karnıma yediğim tekme bütün vücudumu delirtmiş olmalıydı. Himchan Ja Yun’a sertçe çarpıp sendelemesine sebep olduğunda içimde bir şeyler fokurdamıştı ama bu tabii ki de iç kanamadan olabilirdi. Himchan ortamdan ayrıldığında gözlerim Ja Yun’la buluştu ve duygularım yeniden kontrolü eline aldı. Gülümseyip teşekkür ettiğimde çok samimiydim ve Ja Yun’un bunu anladığını yüzündeki sarsılmış ifadeden anlamıştım.

“Ja Yun!” Omzunu dürtükleyip onu uyandırmaya çalışırken kendimi biraz aptal gibi hissediyordum ama kaç gündür yemek yemiyordu ve bir yerlerde düşüp bayılmasından korkuyordum. “Ja Yuuuuunnnnn” Adını melodili bir şekilde uzatarak söylerken Ja Yun burnunu kırıştırıp elleriyle gözlerini kaşıdı. Biraz daha ısrar edersem uyanacağı belliydi. Ağzımı kulağına koyup tekrar adını söyledim. “Ja Yuuuuunnn” Adını tekrar melodili bir şekilde uzatınca Ja Yun yerinden sıçrayıp deli gibi kulağını kaşımaya başladı. “Ah! Ayy! Cidden bu ne ya! Junhong, katkısız geri zekalısın!” Nefesimden huylandığı belliydi. Kulağını biraz daha garip el hareketleriyle kaşıdıktan sonra saçına başına çeki düzen vermeye başladı. “Ne oldu, neden uyandırdın?” Saçlarını düzeltmesini izlemeye devam ederken sorusu üzerine bakışlarımı saçlarından yüzüne indirdim. “Yemek yemelisin. Düş peşime.” Arkama bakmadan dönüp kafeteryaya yöneldiğimde her ne kadar görmesem de arkamdan geldiğini biliyordum. Uykusu hala açılmamıştı ve büyük ihtimalle kendisine emir verildiğinin farkında bile değildi. Kafeteryada bir masaya oturduğumuzda Ja Yun kollarını bacaklarının arasından sarkıtmış önündeki sandviçe manasız manasız bakıyordu. “Eee? Yemeyecek misin?” Sesin nereden geldiğini anlayamıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Ters giden bir şeyler olduğunu anlamıştım ve Ja Yun’un “Başım dönüyor” demesiyle bu iyice kesin bilgi olmuştu. Karşısından kalkıp yanındaki sandalyeye oturdum. Sandviçin yanında aldığım suyu içmesi için Ja Yun’u dürtükledim ama kendinde değil gibiydi. Yorgunluk ve yetersiz beslenme yüzünden bu halde olduğunu bilmem için tıp okumuş olmam gerekmiyordu. Suyu bu sefer kendim içirmeye çalıştım ama hiçbir tepki vermedi ve başı omzuma düştü. Her ne kadar sarsıp kendine getirmeye çalışsam da sadece başı güçsüzce ileri geri sallanmakla kalıyordu. Korkudan kalp krizi geçirip ben de oracıkta bayılıp kalabilirdim ama kendimi sakin olmaya zorlayarak Ja Yun’u kucakladığım gibi acil katına çıktım.

JA YUN

Damarlarımın içinde kan haricinde bir şeyler dolaştığına yemin ederek gözlerimi açtığımda gayet haklı olduğumu anladım çünkü gördüğüm ilk şey serum şişesi olmuştu. Gözlerimle odayı taramaya devam ettim ve biraz ilerde koltukta uyuyan Junhong’u gördüm. ‘Hayal görüyorsun Ja Yun, açlıktan saçma sapan görüntüler görmeye başladın’ Kendi kendime konuştuğum sırada koltukta yatan Junhong görüntüsü kıpırdanmaya başladı. Hayal falan görmüyordum. Junhong önce bir gözünü sonra diğer gözünü açarak bakışlarını yüzüme sabitledi. Birden ayağa kalkmaya çalışınca yattığı koltuğa sığmamış olduğu için elini yere koymak zorunda kaldı, az kalsın yüzünün üstüne düşecekti. Yattığım yerde elimle yüzümü kapatıp gülmeye başladım. “Gerçekten koca bir şapşalsın.” Junhong acı içinde yüzünü buruşturup hala iyileşmemiş karnını tutarak yanıma gelip yatağımın ucuna oturdu. “Tahminen beş gün boyunca doğru düzgün yemek yemeyerek kendini süper kahraman sanan bu hasta mı söylüyor bunu bana?” Gözlerimi devirip sıkıntıyla nefes aldım. “İki geri zekalı arasında gerçekten fark var. Ben sana şaka anlamında söylüyorum, sen bana gerçek anlamda. Öküz.” Junhong oturduğu yerden kalkıp başucuma geldi ve kollarını kavuşturup her zaman yaptığı gibi üzerime eğildi. “Benimle şakalaşıyor musun yani?” Kızardığımı hissediyordum. Burnumun dibinde olması bana rahatsızlık veriyordu. “Y-yok öyle bir şey.” Kekeledim mi ben? Kahretsin. Junhong için büyük koz. Junhong muzipçe gülüp daha da yaklaştı yüzüme. Burnu burnuma değmek üzereydi. “Kızardın. Ayrıca kekeledin de.” Ellerimi göğsüne koyup üzerimden uzaklaştırmaya çalıştım ama duvarı itmekten farksızdı. “Çık üstümden! Alt tarafı şaka yaptığımı söylemiştim! Bir daha bir şey söylersem sana ne ola-“ Junhong konuşmamı bitirmeme izin vermeden burnuma bir öpücük kondurup odadan fırladı. Ağzım beş karış açık kalmış arkasından bakarken kendime engel olamadan cümlemi tamamladım. “-yım.” Yüzüm dalgalar halinde utançtan kızarırken üstümdeki beyaz örtüyü kafama kadar çekip anne karnındaki bebek pozisyonu aldım. ‘Bu aptalca bu aptalca bu aptalca bu çok aptalca!’


	6. 6.BÖLÜM

JUNHONG

Ja Yun’un yanından çıkarken patlamaya hazır bomba gibiydim. Ona buna sataşıp olay çıkarmak istiyordum çünkü içimdeki enerji biraz daha hapsolursa bu hastaneyi havaya uçurabilirdi. Alt tarafı burnunu öptüğümü hatırlatarak sakinleşmeye çalışıyordum ama asıl beter olan da buydu zaten. Yanağını öpsem teşekkür için olduğunu söylerdim, dudağını öpsem öküzlüğüme bağlardım ama Tanrı aşkına burun mu?! Kendimi hastanenin bahçesine atıp derin nefesler alarak saatli bombamın hangi kablosunu koparmam gerektiğini düşünmeye başladım. Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi mi davranmalıydım, hastaneden çıkar çıkmaz doğru düzgün bir yere mi götürmeliydim? Ja Yun şimdi ne yapıyordu? Beni gördüğünde yine pençelerini gösterip öfke mi kusacaktı yoksa ev kedisi gibi karnını okşamamı mı bekleyecekti? Belki de kafama bir şeyler fırlatıp “Adi herif!” diye çığlık atardı ama o kadar ileri gideceğini sanmıyordum çünkü bir kenarda kıstırdığım falan yoktu. Yattığı yatağı kenar saymazsak tabii.

Dışarıda oturmaya devam ederken arkamdan gelen ayak sesleriyle aniden yerimden kalkıp gelenin kim olduğuna baktım. Himchan elinde kahvesiyle yanıma otururken elimde olmadan 5-10 cm uzaklaşmıştım. Himchan oturduktan sonra yorgun bir gülümsemeyle yüzüme bakıp kahvesini yudumladı ve tekrar önüne dönüp gözlerini uzaklarda bir yerlere dikti. Korku ve endişeyle bütün hareketlerini gözlemliyordum. Eğer kahvesini falan vermeye kalkarsa içermiş gibi yapıp arkamızdaki çimlere dökecektim çünkü o kadar olaydan sonra kahvenin içine bir şeyler atmış ve şu anda da içiyor numarası yapıyor olabilirdi. Paranoyak olmuştum iyice. Kendi kendime tebessüm edince Himchan yeniden bana döndü ve bir süre elindeki kahveye baktıktan sonra bardağı bana uzattı. Dehşet içinde bardağa bakarken gözlerimden korku aktığını gördüğüne emindim. “H-hayır b-ben içtim daha önce.” Kendimi toplamaya uğraşarak soluk aldım. “Gerek yok teşekkürler.” Himchan’ın bakışları gözlerime kenetlendiğinde kahkahalarla gülmeye başladı. “Tanrı aşkına.” Cümlesi gülme krizleri yüzünden kesiliyordu. “Benim kahveye ilaç attığımı falan mı sandın?” Gözlerinden yaşlar gelene kadar gülmesinin ardından kahvesini bir kenara koydu. Daha ciddi bir yüzle konuşmasına devam etti. “Ben bazılarının aksine insanları öldürmem.” İnsan öldürmek mi? Lafının bana olduğunu anlamıştım ama insan öldürmek? “Afedersin Himchan ama ben kimi öldürmüşüm?” Himchan arkasına yaslanıp öne doğru uzattığı ayaklarına bakmaya başladı. “Ölümden döndürdün, haklısın. Ama bu Min’in başına gelenlerin senin yüzünden olduğu gerçeğini değiştirmiyor.” Başımı öne eğip dudağımın içindeki derileri ısırmaya başladım ve gözlerimi kıstım. “Haklısın, özür dilerim. Ama sen de hayvan gibi koşmayıp bir dinleseydin yani. Sanki sevişirken yakaladın.” Son sözlerimde konuşma fırsatını bulmamın heyecanıyla başımı kaldırmış ve sesimi biraz yükseltmiştim. Himchan bana delecek gibi baktıktan sonra yüz hatlarını biraz yumuşattı. “Seninle böyle olmayı sevmiyorum Junhonggie.” Bana Junhonggie demişti. Bunu en son ne zaman duymuştum ondan? 4 yıl önce mi? Sanırım tanıştığımız ilk zamanlardandı. Aramızdaki yaş farkı değişmemiş olsa da 16 değil 20 yaşındaydım şimdi. “Ne oldu? Junhonggie dememe mi şaşırdın?” Gözlerine kadar ulaşan gülümsemesini görünce içimde zerre korku kalmamıştı. Her an sarılıp ağlayabilirdim ama o an içimdeki ses beni pek de hoş olmayan bir dille azarladı: 20 yaşında öküz kadar adamsın geri zekalı neyin ağlaması bu? Himchan konuşmasına devam etti. “Ne olursa olsun hala küçük kardeşim gibisin bu00 yüzden şey… Senin o öpüşme işinde parmağın olmasına rağmen Ja Yun’un da dediği gibi..” Ja Yun adını duyunca hafifçe pembeleşmiştim sanırım çünkü Himchan sözünü kesip boş boş yanaklarıma bakmaya başlamıştı. “Evet, Ja Yun’un da dediği gibi öpüşme tek başına yapılmıyor ve bundan sadece seni sorumlu tutamam. Ayrıca…” Bakışları yüzümdeki yaraların üstünde dolaştıktan sonra karnıma tekme attığı yerde durdu. “Seni patakladığım için de üzgünüm. Aslında pek üzgün değilim ama bilirsin işte formalite falan.” Himchan’ın bu kadar şey söylemesi bile beni yeterince şaşırtmıştı zira öküzün trene bakması gibi bakıyordum ona. Bir an sonra şöyle bir silkelenip kendime geldim ve işini kolaylaştırmaya çalıştım. “Üzgün olduğunu söylemen yeterli ve biliyorsun ki ben de üzgünüm. Cidden. Yani seni veya Min’i bu şekilde inciteceğimi bilseydim hiç yapmazdım zaten.” Son söylediklerimi kimsenin duymadığından emin olmak için hızlıca etrafıma bakındım. Beni öküz bilenler öyle bilmeye devam etmeliydiler. Himchan ne yaptığımı anladığında tekrar güldü. “Korkma karizman çizilmez. Şu yüzle de neyin karizmasıysa artık. Hah.” Ağzım kulaklarıma vararak Ja Yun’a yaptığım gibi Himchan’ın üzerine eğildim. “Ne yani? Sence de karizmatik değil miyim? Ha?” Himchan beni üstünden atıp söylenmeye başladı. “Karizmatikmiş. Daha çok koalalara benziyorsun.” Kötü kötü bakıp kollarımı göğsümde kavuşturdum. “Böyle mal mal şeyler yapınca değil, ben seni yakandan sürükleyip korkudan altına edecek biçimde bırakınca karizmatik görünüyorsun.” Biraz duraklayıp muzip muzip sırıttı. “Belki bunu Ja Yun’un önünde tekrarlamalıyız ha? Kaşını falan patlatırsam belki sana pansuman yapar.” Ayak parmaklarımın uçlarına kadar alev alev yanarken kendimi zayıf hissetmekten alıkoyamadım. “Ah, kes sesini!” Himchan ayağa kalkıp ayakkabılarının ucuyla bacağımı dürtükledi. “Kalk hadi içeri girelim. Yağmur başlayacak gibi görünüyor.” Refleks olarak havaya bakıp kafamı aşağı yukarı sallayarak Himchan’ın peşinden içeri girdim.

JA YUN

Örtünün altında nefessiz kalana kadar öylece yattıktan sonra üstümdeki örtüyü tekmeleyerek yataktan düşürdüm ve kolumdaki serumu çekerek çıkardım. Kolumun kanadığını hissedip de hemen ardından baş dönmesinin beni hareketsiz bırakması beş saniye falan aldı. Bayılmamaya çalışarak yeniden yatıp gözlerimi tavana odakladım. Kolumun artık kanamadığından emin olana kadar öylece yatıp bekledim. Daha iyi hissedince yatağın kenarında oturdum ve anında tekrar örtünün altına girmek istedim. Ne yaptığını sanıyordu o şımarık, öküz, aptal, odun, tatlı… Kendi düşüncem karşısında afallayıp elimi tarak gibi kullanarak dalgalı saçlarımın arasından geçirdim. Deliriyor olmalıydım. Sıfatlarını tekrar saymaya başlayıp da tekrar fark etmeden tatlı dediğimi anlayınca küçük çığlıklar atarak saçlarımı iyice karıştırıp kendimi geri hastane yatağına attım. Psikolojim bozulmuştu. Hastanede kala kala delirmiş olmalıydım. Aynaya bakıp da dayak yemiş gibi görünen yüzümle karşılaştığımda ağzım beş karış açık kalmıştı. “Tanrım… Araba Min’e değil de bana çarpmış gibi…” Kendi kendime mırıldanırken kapımın açıldığını duydum. Anında saçlarımı yatıştırmaya başlamıştım ama kapı tamamen açıldığında ve ben yerimden sıçrayarak gelene bakmak için döndüğümde ellerim hala saçlarımın arasındaydı. Junhong sırıtarak halime bakarken normalde olanın on katı kızardığıma emindim. Küfrederek yüzümü duvara çevirip çaktırmadan saçlarımı önüme atmaya başladım. Başımdan duman falan çıkmadığını umarak kaybolan sesimi aradım. “Burada ne işin var?” Evet evet evet sinirli olmak işe yarayacaktı! En azından sinirden kızarmış olurdum. Sertçe arkamı dönüp alev saçan gözlerimi yüzüne diktim. Fakat karşılaştığım ifade beklediğim gibi değildi. Ne beklediğimden emin olmasam da hiçbir şey olmadığını gösteren rahatlıkta bir gülümseme beklemiyordum. “Ne durumda olduğunu görmek için geldim. Daha iyiysen odayı boşaltman gerekir, hastanedeki tek hasta sen değilsin.” Ukala tavırlarla yere düşürdüğüm örtünün yanına gitti ve örtüyü yerden alıp yatağın üstüne düzgünce serdi. “Hadi artıııııkkk. Sevgilisiyle buluşmak için on sat hazırlanan manyak kızlara benziyorsun.” Gözlerimi devirip nefesimi üfledim. “Beni burada beklemek zorunda değilsin. Hatta bekleme. Kaybol.” Junhong tek kelime etmeden kapıyı çarpıp çıktı. Arkasından “Sen de sevgilisine triplenen kızlara benziyorsun. Ekstra süper ukala seni.” diye fısıldayıp saçlarımla uğraşmaya devam ettim.

“Yongguk!” Ben koridorda ilerlerken kulak tırmalayıcı bu çığlığı duyduğumda dişlerimi gıcırdatmamak için kendimi zor tuttum. Bir kız yanımdan rüzgar gibi geçerek önümüzde ayakta duran Yongguk’un üstüne atladı. Yongguk kısa bir şaşkınlığın ardından kızın beline sarıldığında küçük dilimi yutacaktım. Daehyun onların yanlarından ayrılıp da benim yanıma geldiğinde gülümsüyordu. “Sevgilisi.” Evet şimdi gerçekten küçük dilimi yutmuş olabilirdim. “Ne?” Daehyun başını önüne eğip gülümsediğinde kısa bir kalp krizi geçirdiysem de belli etmedim. Kim bilir kaç kızı bu şekilde öldürüp arkasına kuyruk etmişti. “Bizlerin sevgilileri olmadığını mı sandın yoksa?” Kocaman açılmış gözlerle Yongguk ve sevgilisine bakarken başımı sallayıp onayladım. Şaşkınlığım geçtiğinde hafifçe gülümsedim. “Yakışıyorlar.” Daehyun da gülümsememe eşlik etti. Gözlerinden kısa bir gölge geçtiğinde bir şeyler olduğunu anladım ama kurcalamamaya karar verdim. Benim haddime değildi sonuçta. Daehyun yanımdan uzaklaşıp hastanenin bahçesine doğru yürüdü. O halini görünce onunla arkadaş olmayı gerçekten çok istediğimi fark ettim.

“Pişt!” Omzuma dokunan eli fark edip de arkamdakinin kim olduğunu anlamak için başımı çevirdiğimde kimseyi göremedim. Başımı bu sefer hızla öbür tarafa çevirdiğimde ise Junhong’la burun buruna geldim. Nefeslerimiz birbirine karışırken kendimi hızla geri çekip elimle yüzümü yelpazelemeye başladım. “Kes şunu artık.” Junhong bir sandalye çekip karşıma oturdu. Ortamızda masa olmasından dolayı bütün kafeterya görevlilerine teşekkür etmek istiyordum. Junhong masanın altından bacaklarını uzattığında benim bacaklarım onunkilerin arasında kalmıştı. Ayaklarımı çekmeye çalıştım ama izin vermedi. Tekrar denedim. Bu sefer ayaklarımı iyice kenetleyip de beni hareket edemeyecek hale getirince önüme düşen saçlara sinirle üfleyip gözlerimi üzerine diktim. “Bacakların fazla uzun sanki ha?” Junhong bir pislik gibi sırıttı. “Uzun olan benim bacaklarım değil, kısa olan sensin. Boyun kaç? 1.40 falan mı?” Sinirlenmeyecektim. Hayır. Sinirlenmeyecektim. Sinirlenmeyecek… “O uzun bacaklarını beni olduğum yerde kalmaya zorlaman için kullanman doğru mu sence?” Ardından bacaklarını ayaklarımın çevresinden biraz gevşetti. “Sığmıyorum. Bacaklarım masaya sığmıyor.” Çaresizce ellerini iki yana açıp bacaklarına baktı. Ben de eğilip baktığımda haklı olduğunu gördüm. Oflayarak oturduğum yerden kalkıp hastane bahçesine yürüdüm. Ona bacakları için bir iyilik yapıyordum. Şimdiye kadar yaptığı ufak tefek iyiliklerin toptan karşılığı sayılabilirdi. Tam bahçede bir yere oturacağımız sırada Jongup uçarcasına yanımıza geldi. “Min’in taburcu olabileceğini söylediler. Bir saate çıkarmışız.” Sevinçle başımı sallayıp Jongup’ın peşine düştüm. Ama arkama baktığımda Junhong yoktu.

Himchan elinde bir çanta belgeyle yanımıza geldiğinde sevinci gözlerinden okunuyordu. “Hadi artık eve gidelim.” Odaya girip Min’i tekerlekli sandalyeye oturttu ve Min’le beraber dışarı çıktı. Kimse bir şey söylemese de Min’in Himchan’ın evine götürüldüğünü adım gibi biliyordum. Aksini söylesem de Min’i kendi evine veya benim evime götürmeyi teklif etsem Himchan oracıkta boynumu kırardı. Arabalardan indiğimizde –iki arabaya ancak sığmıştık- haklı olduğumu anlamıştım. Himchan’ın yanına yaklaştım. “Ona tek başına bakabilir misin? İstersen yanınızda kalabilirim…” Himchan’ın bakışlarını görünce anında ikinci bir alternatif geliştirdim. “Ya da gündüzleri yardıma gelebilirim?” Himchan memnun bir ifadeyle başını sallarken bizi dinlediği belli olan Min sessiz bir kahkaha attı. Himchan eğilip Min’i öptü ve içeri girdiler. Onlar gittikten sonra birden kendimi aşırı derecede yalnız hissederek etrafıma bakındım. Junhong’u hastane bahçesinde yanımdan ayrıldığından beri görmemiştim ve anlaşılan buraya da gelmemişti. Direk Yongguk’un yanına gidip merakıma yenilerek Junhong’u sordum. Görmediğini söyleyince arkamı dönüp uzaklaşarak telefonumu çıkardım. Junhong telefonu üçüncü çalışında açtı. “Neredesin?” Telefonun diğer ucundan kısa süre ses seda gelmedi. “Sana ne ki?” Asabi ses tonu karşısında bocalayarak bir süre cevap veremedim. “Senin sorunun ne?” Junhong’dan alaycı bir kahkaha geldi kulağıma. “Hastanenin önüne gidiyorum. Oraya gel.” Telefonu kapatıp taksi aramaya başladım ama Himchan’ın evi çok sakin ve ıssız bir yerdeydi. Ana yola doğru yürüyerek caddeye çıkınca acayip rahatlamıştım. Tam taksiye binecekken havanın ılık olduğunu fark edip yürümeye karar verdim. Hastanenin önüne geldiğimde Junhong’u başı önünde otururken buldum. Yanına gidip omzunu sarstım. Başını kaldırdı. Gülümseyerek baktı ama gülümsemesi gözlerine ulaşmamıştı. “Saat geç oldu. Seni evine bırakayım.” Ne olduğunu veya amacını anlayamasam da peşinden gittim. Köşeyi döndüğümüzde siyah üstü açık bir arabanın yanına gittik. Dudağım uçuklamıştı. Bu onun arabası mıydı yani? “Evet araba benim. Hadi bin. Evini tarif etmeyi de unutma.” Arabaya bindiğimde emniyet kemerimi takarken birden Junhong’a döndüm. “Bir şey mi oldu?” Soruma cevap vermek yerine arabayı çalıştırdı ve ara sokaktan çıkarak caddeye girdi. Rüzgar saçlarımı yüzüme kamçı gibi savururken gözlerimi Junhong’un üzerinden ayırmadım. “Bir şey olmadı. Evini tarif et.” Sıkıntıyla oflayıp önüme döndüm ve evime varana kadar tek kelime etmedik. Arabadan inerken Junhong da kısa bir kararsızlıktan sonra arabadan indi ve peşimden geldi. İçeri girecekken kapıda durdum ve arkamı döndüm. “Ciddiyim, senin derdin ne? Hastanenin bahçesindeyken hiçbir şeyin yoktu. Aynı öküzlüklerine devam ediyordun yani, normaldin…” Gülümsedi ama gözlerini kaçırıyordu. Gecenin bir körü olduğuna şükrediyormuş gibi bir hali vardı. “Bir sorun yok. Sadece… Ehm, seni görmek istedim.” Gece olduğuna şükretmesinin bir nedeni varmış. Keşke sokak lambaları da kapalı olsaydı. Junhong iki adımda yanıma gelip üç metrelik kollarıyla bana sarıldığında ciğerlerim patlamış olabilirdi. Geri çekilip arkasını döndü. Tam gidecekken arkasından yetişip omzuna dokundum. Döndüğünde eğilmesini işaret ettim. Şüpheli bakışlarla yüzünü yüzümün hizasına getirdiğinde ne yaptığımdan emin olamayarak yanağına bir öpücük kondurup uçarak eve girdim. Kapıyı arkamdan kapatırken Junhong’un hala orada dikildiğini gördüm ve kapıyı hızlıca çarparak kapattım. Kalbim ağzımdan çıkmak için can atarken önümüzdeki üç yıl boyunca dışarı çıkmayıp kendimi odama kilitlemek konusunda yemin etmek üzereydim.


	7. 7.BÖLÜM

JUNHONG

Yaklaşık yarım saattir, ya da bana yarım saat gibi gelen bir süre, Ja Yun’un evin önünde beni bıraktığı pozisyonda duruyordum. Kılım bile kıpırdamamıştı. Biraz daha boş gözler ve dolu bir beyinle uzaklara baktıktan sonra yıldırım çarpmışa dönerek yerimden sıçradım. Ja Yun beni yanağımdan mı öpmüştü? Ne için? Kız beni bulduğu yerde öldürmek istiyordu. Arabama binerken aklım buna takılı kalmıştı. Kız beni öldürmek istiyordu ve… Ve başarmıştı. Hem de tam anlamıyla. Yanaktan böyle olduysam dudağımdan öpseydi ne olurdu diye düşünürken o herkesin sevdiği cool erkeklere yakışmayacak bir şekilde kızarmaya başlamıştım. Gecenin karanlığına şükrederken yüzümün sevdiğim çeri domateslerden daha beter olduğunu sezebiliyordum.

JA YUN

Ne yaptım ben? Ne yapmıştım? Bir elim yüzümde diğer elim yana sarkmış ve yumruk şeklinde evin içinde dört dönerken düşünebildiğim tek şey buydu. Ne yapmıştım ben böyle? Öküzlüğünden mi etkilendim? Kabalığından mı? Beni görmek istediğini söylediği için mi yoksa? Hastanede bana yardım etti diye mi? Omzunda uyurken uyanmamam için kaskatı kesildiğinden mi? Yoksa burnumdan öptü diye bu öpücüğü geri iade etmek için mi? Hiçbir şey bilemez halde bir aşağı bir yukarı yürümekten başım dönmüştü. Kendimi yanımdaki koltuğa atıp arkama yaslandım. Yarın ne olacaktı? Min’i ziyaret etmek için Himchan’a gidecektim ama ya Junhong da orada olursa? Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi mi davranmalıydım? Hayır, hayır… Yapmam gereken tek şey yüzümün rengini kontrol etmekti ve bunu yapabileceğimi hiç sanmıyordum. Kendimi koltuktan kalkmaya zorlayarak can havliyle duşa girdim.

MIN

Hastaneden çıkıp da Himchan’ın evine gelmeme rağmen kazanın şokunu hala atlatamamıştım. Caddeden gelen her araba sesi beni yerimden sıçratmaya yetiyordu. Himchan odada olmadığı zaman onun tekrar kaçtığını düşünüp ağlamamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum. Fena halde sıyırmıştım.

“Min, otur hadi yemek getirdim sana.” Himchan’ın sesini duyunca hemen başımı çevirdim ve dumanı tüten bir kase yemekle karşılaştım. Himchan tepsiyi kucağıma koyup karşıma oturdu. Yemek her ne kadar çok sıcak olsa da bir iki kaşık yemeye zorladım kendimi. “İş bölümünü şimdiden yapalım. Yemekleri sen pişireceksin. Kesinlikle. Ben yaparsam evde toplu gıda zehirlenmesi olur ve emin ol misafirlerimizi bu tatlardan alıkoymak istemem.” Himchan ışıldayan gözlerle yüzüme bakıyordu. Ağzımdaki yemeği çabuk çabuk çiğnerken boğulmamaya çalışıyordum. “Ne oldu?” Himchan sırıtıp arkasına yaslandı. “Bu bir evlenme teklifi miydi?” Gözlerimin bütün yüzümü kapladığına emindim. Bratz kızlarına dönmüş olmalıydım. “Efendim?” Himchan önümdeki kaseden bir kaşık da kendine aldı ve ağzındakini yutmaya zahmet etmeden konuşmaya başladı. “İş bölümünden, yemeği benim yapmamdan ve misafirlerden bahsettin. Bunlar genellikle evli çiftlerin işidir.” Yüzüm alev topuna dönüşürken geri kalan diğer uzuvlarım da yanmaya başlamıştı. “B-ben şey…” Himchan tabağımın bittiğini görüp tepsiyi önümden aldı. “Merak etme, er ya da geç evleneceğiz zaten, kimin teklif ettiğinin ne önemi var? En iyisi herkes kendi yüzüklerini alıp kendi imkanlarıyla düğün salonuna gelsin.” Mutfağa doğru konuşarak gidip koridorun ardında kaybolduğu zaman kendimi oturur pozisyondan yatar pozisyona geçirip üstümdeki pikeyi gözlerime kadar çektim. Tanrım… Az önce birbirimize evlenme mi teklif etmiştik biz?

HIMCHAN

Kapı çaldığında üzerimde mutfak önlüğüyle bir iki parça olan bulaşıkları yıkıyordum. Ben ellerimi durulayıp da kapıyı açana kadar misafirimiz her kimse bütün Kore’yi ayağa kaldıracak kadar çok zile basmıştı. Kapıyı sinirle açtığımda karşımda Junhong ve Ja Yun’u gördüm. Ja Yun hafifçe kızarıp başını önüne eğerken Junhong gözleriyle ‘sonra anlatırım’ deyip izin bile almadan evime daldı. Ja Yun her an kaçabilecekmiş gibi görünüyordu. Kapının eşiğinden odaya göz gezdirirken duvar kenarındaki yatağında Min’i görünce gözle görülür bir rahatlamayla yanına adeta uçtu. Min’le sarılıp konuşmaya başladılar. Junhong da geçmiş olsun dedikten sonra dalga geçen bakışlarını üzerime dikti. “Hayırdır? Hizmetçilik mi yapıyorsun?” Ben kendimdeki sorunu ararken Ja Yun yanındaki minderi alıp Junhong’un kafasına fırlattı. “Terbiyeli ol azıcık. Min bu haliyle kalkıp iş yapacak değil herhalde. Himchan’ın yaptığı çok hoş bir şey.” Junhong gözlerini devirip arkasına yaslanırken Ja Yun’un attığı minderi kollarının arasına aldı. Ja Yun Junhong’a bakarken ‘sana öyle şeyler yaptırım ki Himchan’ın hizmetleri yanında kabadayı işi kalır’ dediğine yemin edebilirdim. Yiyecek bir şeyler getirmek için mutfağa giderken Ja Yun’un da arkamdan geldiğini hissettim. Ben dolabı karıştırırken Ja Yun tabakları aramaya başladı. “Sağdaki kapaklı dolapta.” O tabakları alırken ben de bulduğum birkaç meyveyi hazırlıyordum. Havadan sudan konuşur gibi yapıp sonunda Junhong’a değindiğimde kız elindeki tabakları düşürecekti az kalsın. “Ne oldu? Ne bu panik?” Kekeleyerek konuşmaya çalıştı. “Aa… Yok bir şey.” Meyve doğramayı bırakıp arkamı dönerek tezgaha yaslandım. “Junhong’la çıkıyor musunuz?” Ja Yun öyle hızlı bir şekilde içeri göz atıp geri geldi ki bir an devlet sırrını açıkladım sandım. “Şey, ben, b-bilmiyorum. Çıkıyor gibi mi görünüyoruz?” Gülümseyip başımı iki yana salladığımda Ja Yun’un yüz hatları gevşedi. “Yeni evli çiftler gibi görünüyorsunuz.” Ja Yun bana öyle kötü baktı ki bir an benim bakışlarımın ününü elimden alabileceğini düşündüm. “Saçmalama Himchan.” Biraz duraksayıp devam etti. Sıkıntılı bir hali vardı. “Gerçekten görüntümüz o derece vahim mi?” Ciddiyetle kafamı salladım. “Aman çok ileri gitmeyin. Hani bilirsin…” Ağzı beş karış açık bana bakarken bu sefer kızarmak yerine beti benzi atmıştı. “Tanrım… Annemden betersin Himchan.” Kafasını inanamaz gibi iki yana sallarken düşüncelerim Min’le sabah yaptığımız konuşmaya gitti. Konuyu bilerek evliliğe çekmiştim. Şimdi Ja Yun ve Junhong’a bakarken Min’le benim ilişkimizin daha romantik olacağını fark ettim. Ben de evde yastık savaşı falan yapmak isterdim. Başımı iki yana sallayıp düşüncelerden kurtulmaya çalıştım. Yaşlanıyordum sanırım.

Ja Yun elinde iki tane tabakla önümden içeri giderken elimdeki meyve sularını dökmemeye çalışıyordum. Mutfaktayken Ja Yun’un benimle dalga geçmesi geldi aklıma birden. “Tabağa meyve doğradığının farkındasın değil mi? Ve yanına da meyve suyu doldurduğunun?” Belki de meyve suyu kötü bir fikirdi. Ja Yun odaya girince elindeki tabaklarla kalakaldı. Junhong’un yanına gidip ayağına tekme attı. “Masa çıkar şuradan.” Junhong söylenerek duvar kenarında duran masayı çekerek odanın ortasına getirdi. “Bana hep böyle emir mi vereceksin?” Ja Yun düşünürmüş gibi yapıp havaya baktı ve birden dünyanın buluşu yapmışçasına parlayan gözlerle Junhong’a baktı. “Evet.” Junhong gözlerini devirip kalktığı yere geri oturdu. “Rica etsen olmaz sanki. ‘Junhong şu masayı ortaya getirebilir misin?’ demek bu kadar mı zor?” Junhong bir yandan tabaktaki portakalları yiyip bir yandan da söyleniyordu. Yanına gidip oturdum ve ağzımı kulağına yaklaştırdım. “Dedem bile senin kadar söylenmiyor Junhonggie. Ve emin ol senden 60 yıl kadar daha yaşlı.” Junhong kolunu karnıma geçirip ağzımdaki meyve suyunu püskürtmeme sebep oldu. “Kapa çeneni.” Alıngan şey. Min ağzındaki meyveyi tükürmemeye çalışarak kıkırdıyordu. Meyvesini yuttuğunda daha sesli gülmeye başladı. Ja Yun da ona katılmıştı. Neye güldüklerini anlamayarak Junhong’la birbirimize baktığımızda iki kız daha şiddetli gülmeye başladılar. “Sorun ne?” Min gülmesinin arasında bana çok değerli bir dakika ayırarak derdini açıklamaya girişti. “Suratlarınızı görmelisiniz. İki erkeğin bu hale gelebileceğine hayatta inanmazdım.” Gülmesine geri döndüğünde gözlerim Junhong’un alnına kaydı. “Şimdi anlıyorum sanırım… Junhong alnından bir meyve suyu nehri akıyor.” Junhong peçeteyle alnını temizlerken utandığı belli oluyordu ama daha sonra o da gülmeye başladı. “O meyve suyu senin ağzından çıktı Himchan.” Min sonunda biraz sakinleşmeyi başarmıştı. Ja Yun ve ben de öyle. Zaten Junhong da öyle çok gülmemişti. Min gülmekten yaşaran gözlerini silerken bir yandan da geldikleri için Ja Yun ve Junhong’a teşekkür ediyordu. Kimsenin aklında ‘hasta ziyareti kısa olur’ gibi bir görgü kuralı yoktu zira onlar geleli neredeyse 2.5 saat oluyordu. Ja Yun o sırada saatine bakıp hemen çantasını aramaya başladı. “Çok kaldık. Saat neredeyse akşamın 6'sı olmuş.” Junhong’un yerinden kıpırdamadığını görünce oflayarak yanına gidip omzunu sarstı. “Gelmiyor musun?” Junhong başını iki yana sallarken gözlerinin içinde muzip parıltılar dolaşıyordu. Ja Yun da anlamış olacak ki çantasından telefonunu çıkardı. “Sonbaharda olduğumuz için hava çabuk kararıyor tabii. Himchan senin de evin kuytu köşelerde hiç mi korkmuyorsun? Neyse bu civarlarda oturan bir erkek arkadaşım vardı onu arayayım da alsın beni buradan.” Ja Yun daha sözünü bitirmeden Junhong kalkmış kapının önünde hazır bekliyordu bile. Ja Yun gülerek telefonunu kapattı ve kapıya yöneldi. “Bu civarlarda erkek arkadaşım falan yoktu ama bana oyun oynayacağın zaman bakışlarına hakim ol Junhong.” Ja Yun arkasını dönüp bize tekrar veda ederken Junhong’u beklemeden arabaya gitti. Junhong’u kolundan tutup durdurdum. “Senin bu kızla işin var söyleyeyim.” Ben gülerken Junhong homurdanmaya benzer sesler çıkararak merdivenlerden inmeye başladı. Kapıyı arkalarından kapatıp Min’in yanına döndüğümde çoktan uyumuş olduğunu fark ettim. Pikesini üstüne örtüp alnına bir öpücük kondurarak ortalığı toplamaya başladım. Erkek arkadaşlık görevimi yerine gayet iyi getirdiğimden emindim.

JA YUN

Sabah tam Min’i ziyarete gitmek için evden çıktığım sırada kapının önünde arabasına yaslanmış olan Junhong’u görmüştüm. İşte başlıyoruz, diye düşünüp yanına gittim. “Seni davet ettiğimi hatırlamıyorum?” Junhong benimle ilgilenmiyormuş gibi davranarak cevap verdi. “Himchan’ı arayıp onlara gideceğini söyledin mi?” Hayır söylememiştim. Cevabım bakışlarımdan okunuyor olmalıydı. “Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm. Yani bir yere gitmek için illa davet edilmek gerekmiyor.” Ne demek istediğini anlamıştım. “Zeka küpü seni…” Junhong kendi tarafının kapısını açarak arabaya bindi. "Hadi gel, ben de onlara gidiyorum." Gözlerimi devirip arabaya bindim. Hava biraz serindi ve altımda da etek vardı. ellerimi kucağımda birleştirdim. Rüzgarın mağduru olmak işime gelmezdi. Himchan’ın evine geldiğimizde Junhong’la beni yan yana görünce ne tepki vereceğini merak ediyordum. Onun bakışlarını görmeden kızarmaya başlamıştım. İçeri girdiğimizde ziyaretimizin eğlenceli geçeceğini hiç düşünmesem de Min gülmeye başlayınca ortam iyice yumuşamıştı. Ciddi anlara dayanamayan birisi daha. Ama bunun için ona minnettar olmalıydım çünkü gerginlikten her an evden kaçabilirdim. Min’in hepimizi güldürmesi bana helyum çekmiş havası vermiş olmalıydı, Junhong’a şaka bile yapmıştım sonuçta. Hem de beni eve bıraksın diye. Ne rezalet. Evime geldiğimizde kendimi bir an önce arabadan atmak istiyordum ama emniyet kemerim bana izin vermiyordu. Junhong’a dönüp yalvaran gözlerle baktım. “Kessem mi acaba?” Junhong kafasını iki yana sallayıp kemerle uğraşmaya başladı. “Bu da ne böyle? İçine Japon yapıştırıcısı falan mı döktüler?” Sabrım taşmaya başlıyordu. “Junhong… Aç şunu.” Junhong oflayıp puflayarak biraz daha uğraştı ama becerememişti. “Şu arabaya kim bilir kaç para verdin ama emniyet kemeri bile doğru düzgün çalışmıyor!” Başını ellerinin arasına alarak bir süre öyle durdu. “İnan bana ben de sinirlendim şu an. Tanrının belası kemer!” Emniyet kemerinin takılı olduğu yere öyle sert vurdu ki kemer yerinden kurtulup boynuma çarparak yerine döndü. Elimi boynuma götürdüğümde uzun boylu bir kesikten sızan kanı fark ettim. Kemerden zamanında kaçamamıştım. Junhong kocaman açılmış gözlerle boynuma bakıyordu. “B-ben çok özür dilerim böyle olacağını tahmin edemedim iyi misin?” Başımı sallayarak onayladım ama boynum feci halde zonkluyordu. Elimi yaradan çekmeden kapıyı açıp arabadan indim. Junhong da inecekti ki onu durdurdum. “İyiyim ben, evine git.” Junhong itiraz edecek gibi oldu ama ona fırsat vermeden sözünü kestim. “İyiyim diyorum. Tamam mı? Atar damarımı falan kesmedi yani kan kaybından ölmeyeceğim.” Junhong hala oturduğu yerde huzursuzca kıpırdanıyordu. Benim inadımı, kesinliğimi fark etmiş olmalı ki “Tamam” deyip arabayı çalıştırdı. “İyice temizle orayı, mikrop kapmasın.” Endişelenmemesini söyleyerek zorla evine göndermeyi başardım ve eve gidip banyodaki aynanın karşısına geçtim. Kesik boynumun sağ tarafındaydı ve nereden baksanız 15 cm uzunluğundaydı. “Buna gazlı bez yetiştiremem ben…” Boynumu daha iyi bir hale getirip de gazlı bezlerle sarmaladıktan sonra mutfağa gidip dolabı karıştırmaya başladım. Kurt gibi acıktığımı hissediyordum, halbuki daha yeni yemiştim. Tam mikrodalga fırında kendime bir tabak makarna ısıtıyordum ki telefonum çantamın içinde titredi. Mesajı okuduğumda ben de hafifçe titremiştim. “Yarın akşam saat 8 gibi hazır ol. Boynun için bir özür dileme yemeği gibi düşünebilirsin. Çok lüks bir yere götürmeyeceğim seni heveslenme. Normal bir şekilde giyin yani. –Junhong.” Çocuğun her bir hücresinden ukalalık ve odunluk fışkırıyordu resmen. Sinirden küplere binerek makarnamı fırından alıp odama çıktım. Dolabımın önüne bağdaş kurup oturdum ve makarnamı yemeye başladım. Gözüm kıyafetleri bir bir tarıyordu. “Ne giyeceğim ben?


	8. 8.BÖLÜM

JA YUN

Kapı çaldığında yere oturmuş ayakkabılarımı giymeye çalışıyordum. Ayakkabının teki ayağımda teki elimde yerimden kalkıp kapıya koştum. Junhong sıkılmış bir ifadeyle yüzüme bakıyordu. “Hala hazır değil misin? Bugün bu saatte seni almaya geleceğimi dün geceden haber verdim.” Başımı sallayıp ayakkabılarıma geri döndüm. Yaklaşık 5 cm topuklu ve bilekten bağlamalı bir ayakkabıydı. Tabii Junhong sağolsun başımda Azrail gibi dikilirken aceleden bağcıklarını bağlayamıyordum. Kafamı kaldırıp Junhong’a baktım. Ayakkabının bağcıkları kördüğüm olmuştu resmen. Junhong gözlerini devirip yanımdaki çantamı kucağıma koydu. Sonra eğilip beni kucaklayarak kapıya yöneldi. “Ne yapıyorsun?! İndir beni saçmalama!” Junhong bir şey demeden beni arabasının yanına götürdü ve kapıyı açmak için yere indirdi. “Eğer orada ayakkabını giymeni bekleseydik büyük ihtimal bu gecenin rezervasyonunu yarına aldırmak zorunda kalırdık. Arabada hallet işini.” Hala neye uğradığımı anlamamıştım ama bir yanım Junhong’un aklına gelen fikirler karşısında hayrete düşüyordu. Sesimi çıkarmadan arabaya bindim ve eğilip ayakkabılarımı bağlamaya çalıştım. Junhong’un bakışlarını üzerimde hissedince gözlerimi yerden ayırıp yüzüne diktim. Baktığımı fark etmemişti ve o anda elbisemin omzunun koluma düştüğünü gördüm. Saç diplerime kadar kızararak bacağına tekme attım. İrkilerek kocaman gözlerle yüzüme baktı. “Dikkatini topla şoför bey. Kimse ikinci bir kazayı kaldıramaz.” Junhong ne yapacağını bilemeyerek bir süre durduktan sonra arabayı çalıştırıp yola çıktı. Ben de sonunda lanet ettiğim ayakkabıları giymeyi başararak arkama yaslanıp saçlarımı gözümün önünden çektim. Ter içinde kalmıştım. “Eve gidince bu ayakkabıyı çöpe atacağım.” Junhong gözlerini yoldan ayırmadan hafifçe bana döndü. “Pahalı görünüyorlar. Ayrıca ayağına yakışmış. Elbisenle de uyumlu olmuş.” Yaklaşık 2 dk içinde bu kadar iltifat duymak üzerimde duvara toslamışım gibi bir etki bırakmıştı. “Junhong, ateşin falan yok değil mi? Havale geçirmediğinden eminsin?” Junhong gülüp direksiyonu sağa kırdı. Gangnam’a girdiğimizi görünce şaşkınlıktan küçük dilimi yutacaktım. “S-sen lüks bir yer olmadığını söylemiştin.” Junhong başını sallayıp onayladı. “Seni Paris’e falan götürmüyorum sonuçta, Gangnam’a gidiyoruz.” Elimde olmadan üstümdeki elbiseye baktım. Aslında fena değildi yani kırmızı, dizlerimin 2-3 cm üzerinde sade ama şık bir elbiseydi. Kırmızı. Tanrım, bunu giymemeliydim. Junhong bir kere de daha gözlerini üzerime dikip gülümsedi. “Kırmızı en sevdiğim renk.” Gözlerimi devirip önüme döndüm. “Her erkek gibi.” Kim bilir neler düşünüyordu. Pis sapık. “Eh madem her erkek kırmızı sever, o zaman kırmızıyı özellikle mi giydin?” Kapana kısılmıştım. Elimde akşam yemeğine uygun en iyi elbise buydu ve sanırım hata etmiştim. Eğer bu bir daha tekrarlanacak olursa alışverişe çıkacak ve aldığım hiçbir şeyin kırmızı olmamasına dikkat edecektim. Tam ağzımı açıp cevap vereceğim sırada Junhong arabayı kuytu köşelere park edip arabadan indi ve gelmemi beklemeden ilerlemeye başladı. Yetişmek için koşayım derken az kalsın ayakkabımın topuğunu kıracaktım. “Arabayı neden hep görülmeyecek yerlere park ediyorsun?” Junhong omuz silkip cevap vermeden ilerlemeye devam etti. Onu kaybetmemek için kuyruğu gibi peşinde dolanırken etrafa bakmaya zaman bulamıyordum. Ne olduğunu anlamadan kendimi şık bir restoranda buldum. “Bana lüks olmadığını söylemiştin Junhong.” Junhong tekrar omuz silkti. Omuzları gerginlikten her an yerinden çıkacak gibiydi. Bakışlarının taradığı yerlere bakıp garip bir şeylerle karşılaşmayı bekleyerek etrafa baktım. Junhong birden elimden tutarak beni salon boyunca koşturup dışarı çıktı. Arabaya geldiğimizde açıklama bekler şekilde yüzüne bakıyordum. Arabayı çalıştırıp da yola çıktığında daha rahat görünüyordu. Nefesini üfleyip arabayı kenara çekti. “Abim de oradaydı.” Sanki bu her şeyi açıklarmış gibi bunu söyleyip uzun bir sessizliğe gömülmüştü. Oturduğum yerde sırtımı dikleştirip caddeye bakındım. Ağaçların arkasında bir araba dikkatimi çekmişti. Tüylerim ürpererek Junhong’un omzunu dürtüp arabayı işaret ettim. “Arabadan in. Ja Yun, arabadan in tamam mı? Oyalanmadan eve git, akşam seni arayacağım.” Ben kılımı kıpırdatmadan oturmaya devam ediyordum çünkü hiçbir şey anlamamıştım. Junhong üstümden kapıya uzanıp açtı ve boynuma dikkat ederek kemeri çıkardı. “Git diyorum sana. İn arabadan.” Transa girmiş gibi robotik hareketlerle arabadan indiğimde Junhong kapıyı kapattığı gibi gaza basıp gözden kayboldu. Bu sırada ağaçların arkasındaki araba da yok olmuştu. Aklımda milyonlarca soruyla içim içimi yiyerek eve döndüm.

JUNHONG

Restorana daha girmeden bir gariplik olduğunu fark ederek arabayı ara sokaklardan birine park etmiştim. İçeri girdiğimizde de abimi görünce şüphelerimin doğrulanmasına lanetler yağdırarak Ja Yun’u da peşimden sürükleyerek restorandan çıktım. Arabayı kenara çektiğimde Ja Yun’a bir açıklama yapmam gerektiğini biliyordum ama ne söyleyeceğimi bilemiyordum. Bunun zamanı mıydı emin değildim açıkçası. Aklındaki şüpheleri gidermek yerine iyice allak bullak ederek abimi gördüğümü söylediğimde konuya yanlış yerden girdiğimi fark etmiştim. Ja Yun’un korkuyla kolumu dürttüğünü hissedince düşüncelerim dağılmıştı. Başıyla işaret ettiği yere baktım. Modeli ağaçlar yüzünden belli olmayan siyah bir araba. Buraya kadar bir problem yoktu ama plakasını gördüğümde yakalandığımı anlamıştım. Ja Yun’u zorla arabadan indirip gazı kökledim ve izimi kaybettirmeyi umarak ara sokaklara girmeye başladım. Yaklaşık bir saat sonra gerginlikten bitmiş tükenmiş bir halde Yongguk’un evinde bir kanepede otuyordum. Yongguk elinde biraya benzer bir şeyle gelince yüzümü buruşturup elini itikledim. Omuz silkip kendi içmeye başladı. “Eee anlat bakalım ne oluyor?” Sanki duvarlar bile haber yetiştirecek gibi hissederek öne eğildim. “Abime yakalandım.” Yongguk bardak ağzında kalakalmıştı. Bir süre sonra gözlerini üzerimden ayırıp bardağını masaya koyarak ellerini önünde birleştirdi. “Bana şaka yaptığını söyle.” Son kelimeyi söylerken mağara sesine tamamen zıt incecik bir ses çıkarmıştı. Başımı iki yana salladım. “Sana şaka yaptığımı söylemeyi ben de isterdim.” Yongguk bu sefer kanepede geriye yaslanıp gözlerini tavana dikti. “Choi Min Hyuk… Aynı ülkede olsak da bizi bulamamasını umuyordum.” Gözlerini yüzüme çevirdi. “Sen ne düşünüyorsun?” Yüzümü ellerimin arasına alıp birkaç saniye öylece bekledim. “Eğer beni bir daha kendi iş yerinde müdür yardımcısı yapmaya çalışırsa Somali’de yaşamayı düşünüyorum.” Yongguk sinir bozucu bir kahkaha atıp ayağa kalktı. “Bugünlük evine git. Hepimiz bir araya geldiğimiz zaman konuşuruz.” Bir şey demeden ayağa kalkıp Yongguk’un evinden çıktım. Tam Ja Yun’un yanına gidip olanları anlatacakken sokağın başından geri dönüp eve gittim. Beynim ağrıyordu ve Ja Yun’un sorularıyla uğraşacak halim yoktu.

JA YUN

Kapı çaldığında Junhong’un her şeyi açıklamak için geldiğini umarak hevesle kapıyı açtım. Karşımda en az Junhong kadar uzun boylu ama daha büyük birini görünce kapıyı tereddütle hafif bir boşluk bırakacak şekilde kapattım. Karşımdaki her kimse ayağını kapının önüne koyup kapatmamı engelleyince kim olduğuna bakmadan açtığım için kendime küfrederek yakınlarda ağır bir şeyler aramaya başlamıştım. Birden kapının diğer tarafındaki adam pis pis güldü. “Selam Ja Yun. Ben Junhong’un abisi, Min Hyuk.” Mutfak masasında karşılıklı oturduğumuzda Junhong’un abisi olduğunu iddia eden adam etrafı incelemeye başladı. Ben de onu inceliyordum tabii ki. Birden kendime engel olamadan konuşmaya başladım. “Junhong’un abisi olduğunuz doğru sanırım, en az onun kadar ukalasınız. Ben de hep Junhong’un kime çektiğini düşünürdüm.” Min Hyuk gözlerine ulaşmayan sahte bir gülümsemeyle önüne döndü. “Sen bu dobra halinle kime çektin peki?” Gözlerimi devirip sandalyede arkama yaslandım. “Her kime çektiysem onu bulup içtenlikle teşekkür edeceğim. Sizin gibi içten pazarlıklı görünmek yerine dürüst birisi olmama yardım ettiği için.” Min Hyuk’un gülümsemesi bütün yüzüne yayıldı ve kısa bir kahkaha da buna eşlik etti. “Artık gitsem iyi olacak. İyi geceler Ja Yun.” Kafamı aldırmaz bir ifadeyle sallayıp yerimden bile kıpırdamadan kapıyı işaret ettim. Min Hyuk’un kapıyı çarpıp çıktığını duyunca kendime nasıl bu kadar hakim olduğuma şaşırarak titrek nefesler almaya başladım. Korkudan bacaklarım titriyordu. Sakinleşene kadar yerimden kalkmadan bekledim ve odama çıkıp yatağımın ucuna oturdum. Junhong’dan her şeyi açıklayacak bir telefon bekliyordum ama o gece bırak Junhong’dan bir telefonu, kampanya mesajı bile gelmemişti. Uyandığımda vücudumun yarısı yatakta yarısı yerdeydi. Nasıl böyle saçma sapan yattığıma akıl erdiremeyerek kalkmaya çalıştım ama dengemi kaybedip kendimi yerde yatar halde buldum. Uyluk kemiğimi kırmış olabilirdim. Topallayarak dolabımın önüne gidip uyumaktan şişen gözlerimle kıyafetlerime bakınmaya başladım. “Ah cidden. Bütün gün evde oturacaksın Ja Yun. Pijamalarınla kal.”

Dünyanın en kötü fikri buydu. Üzerimde ayıcıklı bir şort ve onu tamamlayan sıfır kollu bir üstle televizyonun karşısındaki koltuğa bağdaş kurmuş otururken bir yandan da kucağımdaki kaseden mısır gevreğimi yiyordum. Kapı çalmaya başladığında kaşık ağzımda kalmıştım. Tabağı masaya bırakarak elimde kaşıkla kapıya koştum. Tam açacakken misafirimin kim olduğuna baktım. Artık pat diye kapı açmak falan yoktu. İyi ki de bakmıştım çünkü gelen Junhong’du. Elimdeki kaşığı lavaboya fırlatıp kaseyi de dolaba atarak televizyonu kapattım. Kendime yeni uyanmış havası vermek için çok uğraşmam gerekmemişti. Kapıyı açıp da Junhong’la yüz yüze gelince Junhong davet beklemeden içeri daldı. “Dün gece ne yaptın? Biriyle falan karşılaştın mı?” Biraz durakladıktan sonra cevap verdim. Söyleyip söylememek konusunda kararsız kalmıştım. “Dün gece abin geldi.” Junhong şimşek gibi bir hızla geri dönüp koluma yapıştı. “Bunu şimdi mi söylüyorsun?” Sesindeki tehlikeli tını dikkatimden kaçmamıştı. Kolumu kurtarıp bir iki adım geriledim. “Neyin var senin? Min Hyuk senin abin değil mi? Neden böyle davranıyorsun? Tamam onun da en az senin kadar ukala olduğunu fark ettim ama sonuçta kardeşsiniz.” Junhong üstüme yürümeye başlayınca hafiften tırsmıştım.  Fark etmeden geri geri yürümeye devam ettim. “O benim abim falan değil, anladın mı beni? Anne ve babalarımızın aynı olması bizi kardeş yapmaz.” Gerilemeyi bırakarak durup Junhong’un yüzüne baktım. “Cidden, derdin ne senin?” Junhong kollarını kavuşturup geriledi. “Beni yanında çalışmaya zorluyor.” Bunda kötü olan bir şey yoktu ki. “Şöyle ki, abim tamamen yoldan çıkmış bir zır deli. Çalışmaktan kastım onun bunun paralarını çalıp çırpmak.” Nefes alıp devam etti. “Babam ona harçlık vermeyi reddettiği ilk gün isyan edip evden kaçtı ve iki yıl sonra karşımıza tefecinin teki olarak çıktı. Bar yönetme başlığı altında milleti soyuyor.” İçimden bir ses dün geceden beri böyle bir hikayeyle karşılaşacağımı söylüyordu zaten. Ama bunları direk Junhong’dan duyunca neye uğradığımı şaşırmıştım. “Seni de kendisi gibi mi yapmak istiyor?” Junhong başını sallayıp onaylayarak koltuğa oturdu. “Telefonunu daima açık tut. O manyağın sağı solu belli olmaz. Duydun mu beni? Eğer aradığımda sana ulaşamazsam biten şarj falan dinlemem benim eve kitlerim seni.” Onaylayıp Junhong’un yanındaki tekli koltuğa otururken işlerin ciddiyeti karşısında dehşete düşmüştüm. “Tamam, tamam telefonum hep açık olacak.” Junhong oturmaya devam ederken dün gece yaptığım dikkatsizlikten çok ucuz kurtulduğumu fark etmiştim. İçimi büyük bir korku kaplarken Junhong’un beni kendi evine kitlemesini ister olmuştum. Buradan daha güvenli olduğu kesindi. Junhong’un çalan telefonuyla ikimiz de korkuyla yerimizde sıçramıştık. Kısa cevaplarla sinirli bir sesin eşlik ettiği konuşmanın ardından telefonu kapatıp direk merdivenlere yöneldi. “Çabuk eşyalarını toplamanı istiyorum. Bir süre Jongup’ın yanında kalmalısın.” İçimden itiraz etmek gelse de o an bunu tartışmamam gerektiğini hissetmiştim. Junhong zaten gergindi ve korkmuş haldeydi, üstüne gitmek bir şeyi çözmezdi. Ortalık durulana kadar Junhong'u dinlemeye karar verdim ve koşar adımlarla odama girdik. Sonuçta o, abisini benim tanıdığımdan daha iyi tanıyacaktı. Ben içsel bir tartışma yaşarken bir yandan küçük bir çantaya eşyalarımı tıkıyor, bir yandan da Junhong'un bana giyecek kıyafet seçmesine izin veriyordum. Sonunda Junhong konuşmaya katar verdi fakat anında vu konuşmanın hiç yaşanmamış olmasını diledim. "Yongguk’un tahminlerine göre benimle buluşmak için seni kullanabilirmiş.”


	9. 9.BÖLÜM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "That shit escalated real quick" sözünü hayata ilk ben geçirmişim gibi görünüyor...

JA YUN

“Ben burada dururken sen ne yapacaksın?” Junhong kısa bir an kanapede oturan Jongup’a baktı. “Yapmam gereken şeyleri, sanırım.” Gözlerimi kıstım. “Yapman gerekenlerin ne olduğunu öğrenebilir miyim acaba?” Junhong başını iki yana salladı. “Geri döndüğümde anlatırım.” Kapıdan çıkmak üzereyken kısa bir süre durakladı. Bir şey unutmuş gibi geri dönüp önümde durdu. “Ah, bir de şey…” Dudaklarını ısırıp yeri incelemeye başladı. “Buna bir ad koymadan gitmek istemiyorum.” Eğilip beni öptüğünde neye uğradığımı şaşırmıştım. Duvar bile benden daha çok tepki verirdi. Junhong utanmış görünüyordu. “Sanırım artık bir adı var.” Yüzü kızarmaya başlıyordu. Kim bilir ben ne durumdaydım. Arkasını döndüğü gibi arabasına koştu. Peşinden biraz bakmam gerektiğini hissediyordum ama yerime mıhlanmış gibiydim. O kapıdan çıkarken duyduklarım beni bu hale getirmişti. “Umarım geri dönebilirim.” demişti. Umarım. Ne boktan bir şey böyle. Bunu bana duyurmamak için alçak sesle söylendiğini biliyordum ama duymuştum işte. Lanet olasını duymuştum. Bacaklarımı yeniden hissettiğimde robotik hareketlerle gidip Jongup’un yanına oturdum. Jongup dönüp yüzüme baktı. “Ne oldu? Hayalet görmüş gibisin.” Cevap vermeden oturmaya devam ettim. Ne yapmaya gidiyordu ki bu geri zekalı? Kendini aksiyon filmlerinden birinde mi sanıyordu? Birden ayağa fırlayıp telefonumu aramaya başladım. “Jongup! Bana Yongguk’un telefon numarasını ver.” Jongup ayağa kalkmış şaşkın şaşkın beni izliyordu. “N-Ne oldu?” Cevap vermeden telefonumu aramaya devam ettim. Telaştan elim ayağıma dolaşmıştı. Jongup yanıma gelip kollarımdan tutarak beni durdurdu. “Sakinleşip ne olduğunu anlatacak mısın?” Elimde telefonla kalktığım koltuğa geri oturdum. Jongup da yanıma oturup öne eğildi. “Evet? Dinliyorum?” Kelimeler ağzımdan zorla çıkıyordu. “Junhong’un nereye gittiğini biliyor musun?” Jongup başını iki yana salladı. Tanrım. Kesinlikle geri zekalı bir sevgilim vardı. Birden aklım kendiliğinden ortaya çıkan sevgili sözcüğüne takılsa da o anda daha önemli bir konuya sahiptik. Junhong ortadan kaybolmuştu ve- sevgili mi? Başımı sallayarak düşünceleri zihnimden atmaya çalıştım. Kafayı yiyordum. “Junhong gitmeden önce kendi kendine ‘Umarım geri dönebilirim’ dedi.” Jongup bir an yüzüme boş boş baktı. Yavaşça arkasına yaslanırken gözlerinde boş bakışlar yerine endişe ve korku vardı. Ayağa fırlayıp koltuktaki her şeyi yere atmaya başladı. “Yongguk! Yongguk. Yongguk’u aramalıyız! Kahretsin telefonum nerede benim?!” Ben de daha fazla oturamayıp ayağa kalktım. “Benim telefonumu al, Yongguk’un numarasını ezbere biliyor musun?” Jongup telefonumu kapıp Yongguk’u aramaya başladı. “Kahretsin aç şu telefonu.” Evin içinde dönüp dururken birden aceleyle konuşmaya başladı. “Yongguk! Junhong’un nereye gittiğini biliyor musun? Bilmiyor musun?! Buradan ayılmadan önce ‘Umarım geri dönebilirim’ diye söylenmiş. Sonra da arabasına atlayıp gitti zaten.” Jongup konuşurken nefes nefese kalmıştı. Alnında birikmiş ter damlalarını görebiliyordum. “Tamam. Tamam, geliyoruz.” Jongup telefonu kapatıp bana fırlattı. “Yongguk’un evine gidiyoruz.”

YONGGUK

“Geçin içeri.” Kapıyı ardına kadar açıp oturma odasına gittim. “Ja Yun, Junhong’un öyle dediğine emin misin?” Ja Yun başını sallayıp onayladı. Dudaklarını çiğniyordu, bir süre sonra kanamaya başladılar. Himchan dönüp Ja Yun’a baktı. “Dudaklarına işkence etmeyi bırakmalısın.” Ja Yun ne yaptığının yeni farkına varmış gibi durdu. Elinin tersiyle kanı silip Himchan’ın yanına oturdu. “Nereye gitti bu çocuk?” Karşılarındaki kanepeye oturup düşünmeye başladım. Youngjae de aynı pozisyonda yanımda oturuyordu. “Hadi ama, Junhong’un abisinin yanına gittiğini tahmin etmek için medyum falan olmaya gerek yok.” Daehyun alay eder gibi güldü. Tek kaşımı kaldırıp yüzüne baktım. “Bu elbette kesin bir şey. Sen dile getirmeden önce de biliyorduk Daehyun.” Daehyun’un yüz ifadesi değişirken gözlerimi ondan ayırmadan konuşmaya devam ettim. “Asıl soru abisinin nerede olduğu.” Karamsar bir şekilde otururken Himchan Ja Yun’un omzuna vurdu. “Dudaklarına işkence etmeyi bırak demiştim, sinirlerimi bozuyor!” Ja Yun kaşlarını çatıp Himchan’a döndü. “Gözlerinin dudaklarımda ne işi var bayım?!” Himchan bir şey demeden arkasına yaslanırken göz ucuyla diğer yanında oturan Min’e baktı. “Demek dudaklarına bakıyordun. Pislik.” Himchan eliyle yüzünü kapatıp oturduğu yere biraz daha gömüldü. Youngjae gözlerini kaldırıp Himchan’a baktıktan sonra başını iki yana salladı. “Min Hyuk’un nerede olduğunu öğrenmek için annesiyle konuşmamız gerekmez mi? En azından en son gittiği yeri biliyordur.” Ja Yun elini kaldırıp Youngjae’yi susturdu. “Bir dakika bir dakika. Junhong geri dönemeyebileceğini ima etti ve biz bu işi kendi başımıza mı halletmeye çalışıyoruz?” Gözleriyle herkesin yüzünü taradı. “Polis? Haber vermeyecek miyiz?” Min de Ja Yun’u onayladı. “Evet yani bizim bir çeşit gangster olduğumuzu sanmıyorum açıkçası.” Min gözlerini Himchan’a dikti. “Hele bu salak asla olamaz. Tabi kadın avlamıyorsanız.” Polis mi? Başıma ağrılar saplanmaya başlamıştı. “Bak Ja Yun, bu işi polise ihbar edersek ne olur biliyor musun? Polis daha onları bulamadan Min Hyuk önce Junhong’u sonra seni öldürür, üstüne bir de doksan yaşına gelmiş bir dede olmuş olur. Anlatabildim mi?” Ja Yun oflayarak kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. “Polis yok. Tamam mı?” Gözlerini kapatarak başını salladı. Ellerimi dizlerime sürtüp ayağa kalktım. “O zaman önce Mokpo.”

JUNHONG

Ja Yun’u Jongup’un yanına bıraktıktan sonra uçak bileti almaya gittim. Min Hyuk dün Japonya’ya uçmuştu. Beni uğraştırmaktan başka bir şey yapmıyordu. Gözüm torpidoya kaydı. Torpidonun kapağı şeffafmışçasına içini hayal edebiliyordum. Bir tabanca. Aklımın başında olmadığı bir aralar Min Hyuk'tan araklamıştım. Silah elbette lazım olabilirdi ama uçağa bunu sokmak intihar etmekten farksız olurdu. Hem zaten kullanmayı da bilmiyordum. Uçağa bindiğim sırada yaptığım her şeyin aptallık olduğunu fark ettim. Yani Min Hyuk’un peşinden gidince ne olacaktı ki? Kahramanlık yapıp on beş kişiyle aynı anda mı dövüşecektim? Açıkçası kendimi bir ejderha süvarisi ya da şövalye gibi görmüyordum. James Bond’un Koreli versiyonu da değildim. Ama oraya gitmem gerektiğini biliyordum. Min Hyuk’un artık benim peşimi bırakması gerekiyordu. Durmadan hayatımın orta yerinden fırlaması sinirlerimi bozuyordu.

Uçaktan indiğimde bir kere daha Ja Yun’un haklı olduğunu fark ettim. Tam bir geri zekalıydım. Japonya’ya Japonca bilmeden gelmiş olmak delilikti. Etrafıma bakınıp da yol sormak için birilerini ararken gözüm yabancı görünüşlü bir kıza takıldı. Rehber gibi görünüyordu. “Afedersiniz?” Kız dönüp bana baktı ama beni anladığına dair bir ipucu yoktu. İngilizce de anlamamıştı. Özür dileyerek yanından ayrıldım. Yolumu tabelalara göre bulmam gerekecekti. Tam caddenin köşesini döndüğümde telefonum çaldı. Ekranda Min Hyuk'un numarasını görünce yüzümü buruşturdum. “Peşimden Japonya’ya gelmişsin kardeşim?” Pis bir kahkaha atarak konuşmasına devam etti. Beni bulduğuna elbette şaşırmamıştım, her yerde adamları olduğunu tahmin edebiliyordum ama bu üstümde bir izleme cihazı olduğunu düşünmeme engel olamıyordu. “Sana birazdan bir adres mesaj atacağım. Oraya gel.” Telefonu suratıma kapattı. Bu manyak adamın abim olduğu gerçeğinden nefret ediyordum.

JA YUN

Yongguk bizi gruplara ayırırken bana evde oturmam gerektiğinin söylediğinde sinirden üstüne atlamak üzereydim. “Benim evde kalmamı nasıl istersin Yongguk? Ben de geliyorum. Beni engelleyemezsin.” Yongguk elini beline koyup başını öne eğdi. Nefesini sıkıntıyla üfleyip Daehyun’a baktı. “Dae, onunla Mokpo’ya git. Annesini bulun. Siz yerini haber verene kadar biz de orada burada araştırma yapalım.” Daehyun sinirle kapıya yöneldi. Kapının kolunu tutan elinin sinirle kasıldığını görebiliyordum. Burnundan soluyarak bana döndü. “Gelmiyor musun Ja Yun?”

Otobüse bindiğimizde Daehyun sinirinden beni öldürecek gibiydi. Dayanamayıp Dae'ye döndüm. “Tanrı aşkına senin sorunun ne? En son hastanede gayet dost canlısı görünüyordun.” Daehyun gözlerini devirdi. “Sana sinirli değilim. Kendime sinirliyim.” Tam nedenini soracaktım ki onu rahat bırakmanın en iyisi olduğuna karar verdim. Başımı çevirip camdan bakmaya başladım. Aklıma Junhong’un gitmeden önce beni öptüğü gelince kızardığımı hissettim ama bu sefer utançtan değil sinirdendi. Geri gelip gelmeyeceği belli olmayan bir yere gitmeden önce mi akıl etmişti bunu yani? Onca zamanımız vardı. İlişkiye ad koymakmış. Ölürken de artık ‘seni sonsuza kadar sevdim’ falan der. Geri zekalı. Onu bulunca bir güzel pataklayacaktım. “Dudaklarınla ne derdin var?” Beklemediğim ses karşısında irkildim. Daehyun dönüp yüzüme baktı. Sıkıntıyla iç geçirdim. “Bu soruyu benim size sormam gerekiyor. Dudaklarımla derdiniz ne de gözleriniz hep orada?” Daehyun boğazını temizleyip önüne döndü. Biraz sonra tekrar bana baktığını hissettim. Oflayarak gözlerimi devirdim. Sıkılmaya başlıyordum. “Şimdi ne var?” Daehyun kekelemeye başladı. “Eee… Şey diyecektim ben… Junhong’la öpüştünüz mü?” Başımı yaslandığım camdan kaldırıp Daehyun'a döndüm. Gözlerimin istemsizce büyüdüğünü seziyordum. “Evet de bu seni neden ilgilendiriyor?” Daehyun omuz silkip önüne döndü. Ben de tekrar başımı cama yasladım fakat beynimde çoktan şimşekler çakmaya başlamıştı. “Kahretsin Daehyun! Sen… Aman Tanrım…” Daehyun başını sallayıp onayladı. “Sadece bir hoşlantı. Fazla kafana takma. Eminim haftaya bir başkasından hoşlanırım.” Gülümseyerek önündeki koltuğun arkasına dikti gözlerini. Ne diyeceğimi bilemez halde öylece otururken yolculuğumuzun bir an önce bitmesini istedim.

HIMCHAN

“Min, cidden, internette Min Hyuk hakkında bir şeyler bulabileceğimizden emin misin? Adam tefeci.” Min laptoptan başını kaldırıp bana döndü. “Min Hyuk’un internette ‘tefeci’ sıfatıyla anılacağını mı sanıyorsun Himchan?” Evet, öyle düşünüyordum ama bunu ona tabii ki söylemeyecektim. “Tamam, tefeci adı altında değilse ne olarak arayacağız ki? Muhtemelen adını da değiştirmiştir zaten.” Min düşünceli bir halde oturmaya devam etti. “Böyle adamlar genellikle barların arka odalarında sefa sürmezler mi?” Hızla dönüp Min’e baktım. “Yoksa o barlardan birindeki arka odalarda bulundun mu?!” Min ağzı açık bakakalmıştı. “Tabii ki hayır! Bara gittim ama arka odalarına değil. Oraları dizilerden falan biliyorum.” Min internette gezinmeye geri dönerken ben de mutfağa su içmeye gittim. Bardak ağzımdayken Min içeriden çığlık atınca su resmen burnumdan çıkmıştı. “Ne oldu?! Eve saldıran falan mı var?!” Min ağzı kulaklarında laptopu gösteriyordu. “Buldum! Buldum!” Yanına gidip bulduğu websitede gezinmeye başladım. Adı Choi Min Hyuk’tu ve açıkçası Junhong’a benzemiyor değildi. “Ja Yun’u ara da geri dönsünler. Onları da yorduk boşu boşuna.”

JA YUN

Junhong’un evini bulduğumuzda nedense içgüdülerim oradan kaçmamı söylüyordu. Gerginlikten ölecek gibiydim. Daehyun suratımın halini görmüş olacak ki gülmeye başladı. “Ja Yun, bu bir tanışma faslı sayılmaz, Junhong’la evleniyor falan değilsiniz henüz.” Başımı sallayıp her şeyin yolunda olduğunu söylemiş olsam da kapı açılıp da karşımıza ellili yaşlarında bir teyze çıkınca kalp krizi geçirir gibi olmuştum. İçimden Junhong’a küfrederek adını bilmediğim teyzeye bakmaya başladım. Daehyun söze girdi. “Ah, şey, biz oğlunuzla ilgili bilgi almak istiyorduk.” Kadının gözleri korkuyla büyürken Daehyun'un ne yapacağını merak ederek yüzünü inceliyordum. “Junhong’a bir şey mi oldu?” Ben de bunu merak ediyordum ya zaten. Daehyun ellerini olumsuz anlamda salladı. “Hayır, biz büyük oğlunuz hakkında bilgi almak istiyorduk. Min Hyuk’la ilgili.” Kadın birden yüzüne taştan bir maske yerleştirip kapıyı suratımıza kapatmaya çalıştı. Dahyun engelleyince kadın kafasını kaldırıp Daehyun’a baktı. Gözlerindeki soğukluk birden pırıltılı bir tanıma ifadesine bürünmeye başlamıştı. “Seni tanıyorum… Junhong bir ara resminizi göstermişti. Gel içeri.” Gözlerini bana dikince bir an kendimi tanıtmadığımı hatırladım. Nasıl tanıtacaktım ki? ‘Merhaba ben oğlunuzun sevgilisiyim’ falan diye mi? Hiç sanmıyordum. Daehyun benim ne cevap vereceğimi şaşırdığımı fark edince söze girdi. “O Junhong’un sevgilisi Ja Yun, teyzeciğim.” Ah kahretsin Daehyun. Çatlak. Kadın beni alıcı gözüyle süzerken yerin dibine girme isteğimi bastırmaya çalışıyordum. Tam bir kaynana ifadesiyle burun kıvırıp hafifçe arkasını döndü. “Güzel kızmış. Ama boyu kısa. En azından Junhong’a göre. Neyse, girin içeri.” Harika. Bütün dünya birlik olmuş boyumu eleştiriyordu. 10 cm topukluların bile fayda etmediği bir boyuttaydım.

İçeri girince evin eski tarzda olduğunu fark etmiştim. Tahmin edilecek bir şeydi aslında ama ilk defa geleneksel bir ev gördüğüm için şaşkındım. Yere oturmak, minderler falan bana garip gelmişti. Hepimiz yerleştiğimiz zaman Daehyun tekrar söze başladı. “Aslında bu Junhong’la da ilgili. O abisinin peşinden gitti ve Junhong’u bulabilmek için abisinin nerede olduğunu bilmeliyiz.” Junhong’un annesi ellerini masanın üstüne koyup birleştirdi. Gözlerini uzaklara dikerek konuşmaya başladı. “Min Hyuk geçen hafta buraya geldi. Onu gönderdim ama tekrar geleceğini söyledi. Ayrıca artık çok zengin olduğunu, Japonya’da kendine bir şube açtığını ve bundan sonra babasının harçlıklarına ihtiyacı olmadığını…” Gözlerini yüzüme dikti. “Min Hyuk’un tamamen çıldırmış olduğunu düşünüyorum. Junhong neden onun peşinden gitti?” Daehyun tam bilmediğimizi söyleyecekken aklıma gelen bir düşünceyle onun sözünü kestim. “Sanırım benim yüzümden… Dün beni Jongup’a götürmeden önce telefonda Yongguk’la konuştu ve Yongguk Junhong’a abisinin onunla buluşmak için beni kullanacağını düşündüğünü söylemiş. Sanırım araya beni katmadan kendi başına halletmek istedi.” Ellerimi kucağımda birleştirmiş çok önemli bir icat yapıyor gibi eklemlerimi inceliyordum. Junhong'un annesi kederli bir sesle cevap verdi. “Min Hyuk… Büyük ihtimalle Japonya’ya gitmiştir.”

MIN

“Evet Himchan tam olarak bunu yapacağım.” Üzerimdeki kısacık siyah elbiseye bakarken aşırı kaçıp kaçmadığını düşünsem de Himchan’ın karşısında tabi ki de bunu dile getirmeyecektim. Himchan ellerini iki yana açıp tekrar aşağı indirdi. “Seni bu kıyafetle o ibnelerin arasına atmayacağım.” Sandalyeye oturup ayakkabılarımı giymeye başladım. “Evet atacaksın. Merak etme yemezler beni.” Himchan kolumu tutup ayakkabılarımı giymemi engelledi. “Elbette yiyecekler. O yüzden arka odalarda oturuyorlar ya zaten!” Gözlerimi gözlerine diktim. “Daha önce arka odalara girmiş olmalısın.” Himchan bıkkınlıkla yere oturdu. “Tamam, oraya git. Ama eğer aradığımda sana ulaşamazsam emin ol yanındaki herkesi camdan atarım.” Gülümseyip dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdum. “Tamam ama beni atmamaya dikkat et.” Ayakkabılarımı giymeyi bitirince Himchan elimden tutup beni arabasına çekiştirmeye başladı. “Hadi gidelim.”

Iyy iğrenç insanlar. Kapıdan girer girmez düşündüğüm ilk şey buydu. Kendimi insanların yatak odalarına gizlice girmiş bir sapık gibi hissediyordum. Kımızı şarap isteyip barmenle sohbet etmeye başladım. “Buralarda Choi Min Hyuk diye birileri varmış. Müsait midir şimdi?” Barmen kafasını kaldırıp elindeki bardağı önüme itti. “İki gün önce Japonya’ya gitti. Üzgünüm bebeğim, bu gece tek başınasın.” Bebeğimmiş. Orospu çocuğu. Hiçbir şey belli etmeden gülümseyip kadehimi bitirdim ve kapıya yöneldim. Barmen gözlerini üzerimden çekmiyordu. Kendimi Himchan’ın yanına gidene kadar rahat hissedememiştim. “Ne oldu bu halin ne?” Umursamaz görünmeye çalışarak cevap verdim. “Barmenin teki sulandı da.” Himchan tek kaşını kaldırıp soru soran gözlerle bakmaya başladı. Devamının olduğunu anlamış gibiydi. “Ve gözlerini ben kapıdan çıkana kadar üzerimden çekmedi. Tedirgin oldum sadece. Bir şey yok.” Himchan arabaya yaslandığı yerden doğruldu. “Şimdi içeri gidip o piçin yüzünü dağıtmamam için bir neden söyle bana.” Kolunu tutup gülümsemeye çalıştım. “Buraya adam dövmeye değil bilgi almaya geldik ve ben bilgimi aldım. Bence bu yeterli bir neden.” Himchan arabaya dönüp benim de binmemi bekledi. “Eee nerdeymiş o manyak?” Kapımı kapatıp koltukta arkama yaslandım. “Japonya.”

Yongguk’un evine gittiğimizde Ja Yun ve Daehyun çoktan gelmişlerdi. Ja Yun yanıma gelip oturdu ve iç geçirdi. Onun da öğrendiği belli oluyordu. “Annesi Japonya’ya gitmiş olabileceğini söyledi.” Himchan içeri doğru yürümeye başladı. “Ve barmen de Japonya’ya gittiğini söyledi.” Yongguk oturduğu koltuk tepesinden kalkıp evin içinde yürümeye başladı. “O zaman Japonya’ya gidiyoruz.”


	10. 10.BÖLÜM

JA YUN

"Uçaklardan nefret ediyorum.” Ben sızlanırken Dae gelip koluma dirsek attı. “Birileri yüksekten korkuyor sanırım?” Dae’yi susturmak isteyerek omzuna yumruk atsam da geç kalmıştım çünkü herkes dediğini duymuştu. Yongguk elindeki çantasını yere koyup yanıma geldi. “Bizimle gelmek zorunda değilsin Ja Yun, yükseklik korkun varsa seni buna zorlayamam.” Başımı iki yana salladım. “Hayır, ben de sizinle geliyorum. Burada kalıp da ne yapacağım? Endişeden evde oturup da sizi bekleyemem ki.” Yongguk gülümseyip kolunu omzuma attı. “Tamam o zaman. Hadi gidelim.”

Daha koltuklarımızı bulup da oturmadan gerilmiştim. Min yanımdaki koltukta oturuyordu. Yerlerimizi bulduğumuzda kendimi atom bombası gibi hissediyordum. “Min, bugün ölmezsem geri dönünce Himchan ve sana güzel bir sofra hazırlayacağım.” Min gözlerini kısıp beni inceledikten sonra sevinçle el çırptı. “Himchan, Ja Yun’u hayatta tutmamız lazım, geri döndüğümüzde hizmetçimiz olacak!” Ben ağzım açık bakarken Min birden bana dönüp kulağıma eğildi. “Bunu unutturmam Ja Yun.” Yüzümü ellerimin arasına alıp başımı oturduğum koltukta geriye doğru attım. “Sanırım bugün ölsem iyi olacak.” Ellerimi yüzümden indirdiğimde Daehyun’u çaprazında bir yere odaklanmış halde buldum. Öne eğilip de neye baktığını görmek için bin bir şekle girerken gözüm bir kıza takıldı. Arkasına doğru bakıyordu. Kızın bakışlarını takip ettiğimde de Daehyun’la karşılaştım. İkisi birbirleriyle flört ediyorlardı. Daehyun’un bana takılıp kalmamasına sevinerek daha rahat bir şekilde koltuğumda eski halime döndüm. Uçak kalkmaya hazırlanırken korkudan ölmek üzereydim. Min birden yanımda gerginleşince toparlanıp kolunu dürttüm. “Ne oldu Min?” Min kafasıyla bir kızı işaret etti. “Himchan’a sarılan kız oydu.” Başımı Min’in koltuğunun üzerinden uzatarak daha dikkatli incelemeye başladım. Dae’nin baktığı kızın yanında oturuyordu. Arka koltukta bir hareketlenme hissedince döndüm ve Himchan’ın ayaklandığını gördüm. Kalkıp Min’in gösterdiği kızın yanına gitti ve kucaklaştılar. Min de yerinden kalkınca işlerin karışacağını anlamıştım ama uçağın kalkacağı anons edilince hepsi geri yerlerine oturdular. Min, Himchan’ı öldürecekmiş gibi bakıyordu. Susmak için çaba harcadığını görebiliyordum fakat on saniye geçmeden fırtına öncesi sessizlik tonunda bir sakinlikle konuşmaya başladı. “Himchan, o kızla ilgili makul bir açıklaman olduğunu umuyorum.” Arka koltuğumuzdan önce ses gelmedi. Biraz sonra Himchan'ın gülmemek için kendini tuttuğunu belli eden sesi kulaklarımıza doldu. “Min, o benim ablam.” Min birden önüne dönüp kocaman açılmış gözlerle bana bakmaya başladı. Gözlerinde sinir, şaşkınlık ve sevindiğini belli eden parıltılar vardı. “Bir hiç için mi ölümden döndüm ben?!” Gülmemek için kendimi zor tutsam da en fazla beş dakika dayanabilmiştim. “Min, cidden… İnsan bir sorar Himchan’a değil mi?” Min yüzünü hızla bana çevirdi. “Sen Junhong’u biriyle sarılırken görsen naparsın?” Bir an bunu ciddi ciddi düşündüm. “Şey… Sanırım ona gidip kim olduğunu sorarım… Ve… Kahretsin, kafasını kopartırım!” Gözlerimi devirip kendimi kontrol etmeye vakit bulamadan Jun'u gerçekten de biriyle sarılırken hayal ettim. Beynimden dumanlar çıktığını hissediyordum. Min zafer kazanmış bir edayla arkasına yaslandı. “Hah, sevgili olduğunuzu biliyordum!” Uzun zamandır kullanmadığım ‘umutsuz vaka’ bakışımı attım Min’e. “Min, bunu daha yeni mi öğreniyorsun?” Arkadan Jongup gülmeye başlayınca Min oturduğu yere iyice gömüldü. “Kapayın çenenizi!” Hepimiz gülmeye başlamıştık. Ta ki hostesin teki gelip uçakta sadece bizim olmadığımızı hatırlatana kadar. Yongguk durumu fark edip de kaşlarını çatarak gözlerini üzerimize dikince gülmeyi kestik. “Min, biraz uyuyacağım, vardığımızda kaldırırsın beni.” Hangi ara taktığını anlamadığım kulaklıklarını çıkarıp gergin bir bakışla gözlerini gözlerime dikti. “Ja Yun, yarım saat sonra iniş yapacağız.” Daha uzun bir yolculuk olacağını düşünmüştüm. İçimde beş yüz tonluk ağırlık varmış gibi bir his çökmüştü üzerime. Geldik mi yani?

“Japonca bilen var mı?” Kimseden ses çıkmadı. “Peki İngilizce?” Hepimiz derdimizi anlatacak kadar biliyorduk. Yongguk herkese çantalarını verip Youngjae’yle önden yürümeye başladı. “Kalacak bir yer bulmalıyız.” Min’le beraber Yongguk’u takip ederken telefonumu çıkarıp milyonuncu defa Junhong’u aradım. Telesekreterin sesi sinirlerimi bozmaya başlamıştı. Telefonu kapatıp montumun cebine koydum. Kış geliyordu… En sevdiğim mevsimi psikopat sevgilimin peşinde koşarak harcıyordum. O açmadığı lanet telefonunu ona yutturacaktım. Youngjae Yongguk’un yanından ayrılıp bizim yanımıza geldi. “Yolun sonunda bir otel bulduk, oraya gidiyoruz.” Min başını sallayıp koluma girdi. “Hadi, kımılda biraz!” Koşar adımlarla otele girip Min’le odamıza çıktık. Kapıdan girer girmez kendimi gözüme çarpan ilk yatağa atıp uyumak için montumu çıkarmaya başladım. “Min, içimizden birisi zombilere yem olmadığı sürece beni uyandırma, anlaşıldı mı?” Min gülüp başını sallayarak odadan çıktı. Kalkıp kapıyı kilitlemek istesem de bunun için fazla yorgundum. Yorganı açmaya bile gerek duymadan yatağa gömüldüm.

Ne kadar olduğunu bilmediğim bir süre sonra gözlerime vuran ışıkla kafamı yastığın altına soktum. Kendi etrafımda dönerken yatağımın kenarına oturmuş birini gördüğümde korkuyla yattığım yerden zıpladım. Ben daha davetsiz misafirimin yüzünü göremeden kendimi tekrar yatar halde bulmuştum. Gözlerim ışığa alışmaya çalışırken zaman geçmiyor gibiydi. Sonunda yüzüme eğilmiş misafirimi görebilmiştim. Kalbim ağzımda atar halde doğrulmaya çalıştım. “M-Min Hyuk?” Adam başını iki yana sallayarak delirmiş gibi sırıttı. “Kapıyı kilitlemeyi nasıl unutursun? Her an herkes içeri girebilir…” Korkudan dilim tutulmuştu. Gizemli yabancı üzerimden kalkıp da oturmama izin verince kalkıp yanımdaki masanın üzerindeki vazoyu kaptım. Vazoyu hayatta kalmamın tek şansı oymuş gibi sıkıca tutarken sesimin titremesini önlemek için bir süre bekledim. “Junhong nerede?” Adam daha fazla gülmeye başladı. “Cehennemin dibinde Ja Yun…” Rahat adımlarla üzerime yürüyerek beni duvara kadar geriletti. Sırtım soğuk duvarla temas edince yutkundum fakat korkudan ağzım kurumuştu. Ağzını kulağıma yapıştırdığında kaslarımın hiçbiri hareket çağrıma kulak vermiyorlardı. “Yani Min Hyuk’un ininde, prenses. Ama onu bulabileceğinizi pek sanmam doğrusu…” Son anda elimdeki vazoyu adamın kafasına geçirmeyi akıl edebilmiştim. O ise benim korkudan donacağımı, vazoyu elimde unutacağımı falan sanmış olmalıydı ki kendine bu kadar güvenmiş ve dikkatsiz davranmıştı. İğrenç sırıtması yüzünde donmuştu. Adam ayaklarımın dibine yığılırken kendimi odadan atıp Yongguk’un odasına koştum. Kapıyı kıracak gibi çalarken birden açılan kapı elimin havada kalmasına neden olmuştu. Tabi önümdeki manzara da öyle. Yongguk sadece altında bir şortla karşımda duruyordu. Elimle gözlerimi kapatıp arkamı döndüm. “M-Min Hyuk’un adamlarından biri şu anda odamda baygın bir şekilde yatıyor.” Arkamdan kapanan kapının sesini duyduğumda elimle kendimi yelpazelemeye başladım. “Deli midir nedir yarı çıplak dolaşıyor.” Kapı tekrar açılınca herkes dışarı çıkıp benim odama doluşmaya başladı. Adam hala yerde yatıyordu. Yongguk ellerini ceplerine sokup ileri geri sallandı. “Bence bağlasak iyi olacak. Belki bir şeyler öter.” Jongup başını sallayıp yatağımın çarşafını şeritler halinde yırttı ve adamı el ve ayaklarından bağladı. Bir an otel sahiplerine acıdım, akıllarına böyle manyakları misafir edeceklerinin geldiğini sanmıyordum pek, nezih bir yere benziyordu çünkü. “Şimdi ne yapacağız Yongguk?” Yongguk yüzünü buruşturdu. “Bu odadan çıkmamaya çalışacağız. Sonuçta içeride bir psikopat kafasında kanlarla eli ayağı bağlı oturuyor.” Yanaklarımı şişirip yatağımın ucuna oturdum. Adama bakarken hareket etmeye başlayınca herkes başına toplandı. Adam etrafındaki kalabalığı görünce yine o deli sırıtışını yüzüne yerleştirdi. “Junhong’un yerini mi soracaksınız bana?” Bizim beklenti dolu yüzlerimizi inceledikten sonra Yongguk’un ifadesiz suratında durdu. Gülümsemesi pazarlık yapan bir sahtekarın yüz ifadesine dönüşmüştü. Sinsi bakışlarını Yongguk'a dikti. “Bize katılmak ister misin? Mafya gibi görünüyorsun zaten.” Yongguk adamın önünde yere çöktü. “Evet, mafyayım ben, mafya babası. Ama senin değil,” kafasıyla bizi işaret etti. “onların mafya babası. Anlayabiliyor musun?” Adam dudaklarını büzüp başını aşağı yukarı salladı. “Arkadaşınız da en son buna benzer bir şeyler söylemişti.” Sözleriyle iğne dolu bir kutuya kapatılmış hale gelmiştim. Derim etlerime batıyordu. En son mu? En son? Son? Kendime hakim olamayarak ayağa fırladım. “S-Sen ne diyorsun be? Ne en sonu? Neyin sonu?!” Adam gülmenin dozunu arttırıp da kahkaha atmaya başlayınca kalktığım hızla yatağın ucuna yeniden oturup elimde olmadan ağlamaya başladım. Sinirden ve çaresizlikten kendimi kaybetmiştim. “Seni orospu çocuğu.” Adam kınayan bir yüzle başını iki yana salladı. “Senin gibi bir kıza böyle küfürler yakışıyor mu hiç?” Gözlerimdeki yaşları silip yeniden ayağa kalktım. “Senin sıfatını söylemek beni terbiyesiz yapmaz bence. Orospu çocuğu.” Adamın yüz ifadesi sertleşince onu sinirlendirdiğimi fark ederek hırslanmıştım. Ellerimi yumruk yapıp yanına yürürken bağlı olan ayaklarıyla bana çelme takıp yüzüstü yere kapaklanmama neden oldu. Yongguk adamın karnına sert bir tekme geçirirken Jongup da yerden kalkmama yardım ediyordu. Dişlerimi sıkıp başımla adamı işaret ettim. “Orospu çocuğu olduğunu söylemiştim.” Jongup kıkırdayıp ben dengemi bulana kadar omuzlarımdan tutmaya devam etti. “Evet Ja Yun, kesinlikle orospu çocuğu.” İkimiz de gülmeye başladığımızda Yongguk kaşlarını çatıp bize döndü. “Şu orospu çocuğu muhabbetini kesin artık. Annesinin suçu ne? Oğlunun böyle olacağını bilseydi zaten doğurmazdı.” Min yanıma gelip beni Jongup’dan aldı. “Hadi gel çıkalım buradan.” Min’in peşinden giderken sağ ayak bileğimin feci şekilde burkulduğunu biliyordum. Topallayarak Min’e yetiştim. Odadan çıktığımızda Min birden arkasını döndü. “Ja Yun, o adamın sözlerine inanmıyorsun değil mi? Sadece kışkırtmaya çalışıyor.” Başımı önüme eğip ayakkabılarımın uçlarına bakmaya başladım. En son. Sözleri aklıma geldiğinde bir ağlama krizinin eşiğinde olduğumu fark etmiştim. Kendimi kontrol altına alıp gözlerimdeki yaşları umursamadan gülümsedim. “Tabii ki de inanmıyorum.” Ne kadar da inandırıcı. Min beni Himchan’ın odasına götürüp yatağa oturttu. “Sen uyumaya devam et. Tabii kapıyı kilitleyerek.” Başımı sallayıp Min’in odadan çıkmasını bekledim. Kapının kapanma sesini duyunca elimi cebime atıp kağıdı bulmaya çalıştım. Kafasında vazo parçaladığım sırada cebinden düşmüştü. Kağıdı açıp baktığımda bir adresle karşılaştım. Bilmediğim yerlerdi bu yüzden ilk başta tek gitmek istesem de daha sonradan bunu herkese göstermem gerektiğine karar vermiştim. Şimdi ise ortalığın sakinleşmesini bekliyordum. Adres belki de bizi Min Hyuk’a götürebilirdi. Oradan da Junhong’a tabi… Kağıdı katlayıp tekrar cebime koydum. Yatağa yatarken ilk defa uyuyor gibiydim. Sanki ilk defa yatak diye bir şey görmüştüm. Yorgunluğuma şaşırarak yorganı üzerime çektim.

YONGGUK

“Adın ne?” Yüzü kan içinde kalmış misafirimizin önünde eğilmiş onu sorguya çekiyordum. Belki de polis olmalıydım. Adam zar zor ağzını açarak cevap verdi. “Hyun. Bana Hyun diyorlar.” Başımı yana eğdim. “Yani bu senin takma ismin?” Hyun gülerek cevap verdi. “Ne yani sana asıl ismimi mi söyleyecektim?” Hyun haklıydı. Onun yerinde ben olsam takma adımı bile söylemezdim. “Asıl sorumuza gelelim.” Gözlerimi patlamış dudağına diktim. “Junhong veya Min Hyuk, neredeler?” Hyun başını iki yana sallayıp olaylara inanamıyormuş gibi söylenmeye başladı. “Size bunu da söyleyeceğimi mi düşünüyorsun? Neyse en azından arkadaşınızın cehennemin dibinde olduğunu biliyorsunuz. Neydi adı? Junhong mu? Pek de azimli bir çocuktu. Silahı kafasına dayamadan önc-“ Lafını bitirmesine izin vermeden karnına bir tekme daha geçirdim. Büyük ihtimalle iç kanaması olacaktı. Hyun kan tükürerek otuz iki diş sırıtmaya başladı. “Onu görmeliydiniz, o kadar boya rağmen nasıl da küçücük kalmıştı…” Bu sefer onu sadece bir tekmeyle bırakmayacaktım. Ellerim boğazına kenetlenirken Hyun ağırlığımın altında çırpınmaya başladı. Kollarımdan tutup beni Hyun’un üstünden atmaya çalışıyorlardı ama kıpırdamıyordum bile. “Sana orospu çocuğu demekte çok haklılar biliyor musun? Bu kişilikte birinin annesi de manyağın tekidir.” Hyun iyice nefes alamaz hale geldiğinde kendimi dizginlemeye çalışarak üstünden kalktım. “Şimdi, bize bir adres verecek misin vermeyecek misin?” Hyun hala ısrar ederken Himchan adamın üstünü başını aramaya başlamıştı. Hyun ise endişelenmiş görünüyordu. “Ne oldu Hyun? Ceplerinden birinde adres yazılı bir kağıt mı var yoksa?” Hyun bana bakarken pitbull gibi görünüyordu. Himchan ceketinin ceplerini ararken Hyun iyice delirmişti. Aramadan kurtulmak için adeta can çekişiyordu. Hyun Himchan’a kafa atıp da Himchan’ın kaşını patlatınca sinirlerim iyice sınıra dayanmıştı. Min Himchan’ın yanına gittiği sırada kapı çalmaya başladı. Gidip dikkatlice kapıyı açtım. Ja Yun’u görünce rahatlamıştım. Bitkin görünüyordu fakat buna rağmen gözlerinin umutla parladığına yemin edebilirdim. Manzaraya şöyle bir göz gezdirerek elini cebine attı. “Bunu mu arıyorsunuz?” Elinde bir kağıt tutuyordu. Kağıdı kapıp okumaya başladım. Adres yazılıydı. Gülümseyip kağıdı cebime attım. Hyun’un yanına gidip yere çöktüm ve kulağına yaklaştım. Dudaklarım kulağına sürtünürken gülümsüyordum. “Min Hyuk 0, Yongguk 1.”


	11. 11.BÖLÜM

JUNHONG

Min Hyuk’un yerini bulduğumda Japonya’nın bilmediğim barlarının birindeydim. Min Hyuk’un fare gibi bütün hayatını yer altında geçirmeyeceğini tahmin edebiliyordum. Internetten yaptığım bir iki araştırma sonucu bu barı bulmuştum ve şu anda önümde boylu boyunca yatan bir adam vardı. Ne zamandır reflekslerim üst düzeyde çalışıyordu bilmiyordum ama adam beni alnımın ortasından vurmadan önce elindeki silaha tekme atmayı başarabilmiştim. Belki de bacaklarımın boyunu görüp korkudan düşüp bayılmıştı? Düşüncem karşısında sırıtıp adamın önünde yere eğildim ve silahını belime takıp doğruldum. Sanki kullanmayı biliyormuşum gibi. Odadan çıkacağım sırada elim kapı kolunda donakaldım. İçeride tekmemle birini bayıltmıştım, silahını alıp belime takmıştım, cebinde bulduğum Min Hyuk’un olduğu yeri yazan kağıdı almıştım ve şimdi de hiçbir şey olmamış gibi kapıdan öylece çıkacak mıydım yani? Kapının kilidini kontrol edip hala kilitli olduğundan emin olduktan sonra yerde yatan adama aldırmadan pencereye doğru yürüdüm. En fazla 5 metreydi. 2 metreyi kendi boyumdan çıkarsam 3 metre. Bacağımı kırmamayı umarak pencereye tırmandım. Pencere pervazına tutunup da aşağı sarktığım sırada sağ tarafımda duran büyük siyah çöp poşetlerini fark ettim. Biraz kirli bir iniş olacaktı.

İnişim kirliden çok sert olmuştu. Sağ kolumun üstüne düştüğümde öyle bir acımıştı ki kendimde küfür edecek gücü bile bulamamıştım. Duvardan tutunarak ayağa kalkıp sokağı kolaçan ettim. Ne gelen vardı ne giden. Sağ kolumu havada tutmak amacıyla üşümüş gibi yaparak kollarımı kavuşturdum ve çok normal bir günmüş gibi sakin adımlarla caddeye çıktım. Yolda yürürken adres yazan kağıda baktığım sırada bu işi hareket halindeyken yapamayacağımı anlamıştım. Etrafıma bakınıp bir park aramaya başladım. Sağ kolumdaki nefesimi kesen zonklamalara aldırmayarak karşıdan karşıya geçip kendimi en yakın banka attım. Ve işte o zaman kağıtta yazan adresi anlamama sebebimin hareket halinde olmam olmadığını fark ettim. Adres ve yanındaki bir iki not da dahil baştan aşağı Japoncaydı. Kağıdı cebime koyarken kendi kendime güldüm. Japonya’nın ortasında Korece yazan bir adres beklediğime inanamıyordum. Banktan oturduğum gibi kalkıp caddeler yerine ara sokaklarda yürümeye başladım. Böyle adresleri ancak onlar bilirlerdi. Girdiğim sayamadığımcı sokaktan sonra tam pes ediyordum ki hemen karşımdaki sokakta bir grup takım elbiseli adam gördüm. Korumaya benzer bir halleri vardı. Elimdeki kağıdı çıkarıp adrese tekrar baktım ve ardından o anda bulunduğum sokağın isminin olduğu tabelaya. Aynıydı. Bunun şanstan başka bir açıklaması olmadığı hakkında söylenerek yavaşça onların olduğu sokağa geçip kenarda beklemeye başladım. Ne yaptığımın farkına varamadan silahı belimden çıkarıp elime almıştım bile. Onunla ne yapacağım hakkında hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Bir süre sessizlikten sonra sokaktan bir ses geldi. Birisinin diğerine tokat attığı belliydi. Tokat atan kişi olduğunu düşündüğüm adam konuşmaya başlayınca kan akışım durmuştu. “Onu elinden kaçırdığınızı mı söylüyorsun?” Min Hyuk tehlikeli sakinlikteki sesiyle konuşmasını sürdürdü. “Size, senin adamına Ja Yun’u yanıma getirmesi için emir verdim ve o bok kafalı adam kendini onların ellerine mi teslim etti yani? Hem de o sürtük kafasında bir vazo parçaladı diye!” Min Hyuk sinir bozucu bir kahkaha patlattıktan sonra daha da sinir bozucu bir sessizlik hakim oldu havaya. O anda aklım Min Hyuk’un söylediklerine takılmıştı. Ja Yun’un adamın kafasında vazo parçaladığına inanamıyordum. Gülmemek için dudaklarımı ısırarak orada beklemeye devam ettim. Sokaktan araba kapılarının açılıp kapanma sesleri geldi. Eğer orası çıkmaz bir sokaksa araba tam önümden geçmek zorunda kalacaktı. Saklanmak için bir yerler aramaya başladım ama etrafım bomboş bir asfalt sokaktan ibaretti. Şansıma söverek yaslandığım duvardan uzaklaştım ve dikkatli adımlarla ses çıkarmadan geri geri yürümeye başladım. Caddeye çıkan köşe görüş alanıma girdiğinde kurtulduğumu düşünüp sevinmiştim. Sırtımı ayı gibi bir adama çarpmadan önce. Başımı kaldırıp arkamdaki destekçimin kim olduğuna bakmaya çalıştım. Sakallı bıyıklı irice bir adamdı ve benden de uzun boyluydu. Öyle ki yüzünü görebilmek için kafamı arkaya atmam gerekmişti. Adam bıyıklarının altından gülümsedi. “Konuşmalarımız hoşuna gitti mi bakalım?” Yakalandığımı anlamam uzun sürmemişti. Ani bir hareketle geri çekilip sırtımı duvara yasladım. Elim tabancaya gitmişti. Tabancayı elime alıp da adama doğrulttuğum an çok büyük bir hata yaptığımı anlamıştım. Birincisi sağ kolum tamamen iptal durumdaydı. İkincisiyse karşımdaki devin benden önce davranıp silahını elime doğrultmuş olmasıydı. Ben daha geri çekilemeden silah elinde patladı ve sağ elimi sıyırıp geçti. Bu sırada tabanca zaten zorlukla tuttuğum elimden fırlayıp kayıplara karışmıştı. Sağ elimdeki kanamayı durdurmak amacıyla sıkıp göğsüme bastırarak geri çekilmeye devam ettim. Bir yandan da arkama bakıp başka birine toslamamaya çalışıyordum. Belimin sol tarafına bir sopa darbesi yiyip de ciğerlerimdeki hava vücudumu terk edene kadar duvarda bir merdiven olduğunu fark etmemiştim bile. Yere düşmüş kıvranırken kararmaya başlamış gözlerimin görüş alanına bir çift ayakkabı girmişti. Kim olduğunu çözemediğim adam başucuma eğildi ve ağzını kulağıma dayadı. Konuşurken gülümsediği sesinden belliydi. “Hoş geldin kardeşim.”

Kendime geldiğimde gayet rahat bir yatakta yatar haldeydim. Bir an düşüncelerim birbirine dolaşarak beni kendi evimde kendi yatağımda yattığıma inandırdı ama sağ elimdeki bandajla belimin sol tarafındaki nefes almamı engelleyecek derecedeki çürükler bana o buz gibi sesi hatırlatmaya yetmişti. “Hoş geldin kardeşim.” Kardeşim mi? Kelimeden tiksinerek kendimi yataktan kalkmaya zorladım. Ellerimde veya ayaklarımda ip falan yoktu, gayet serbest bir biçimde hareket edebiliyordum. Bana böyle iyi davranmış olmasına biraz daha şaşırarak banyoyu buldum. Elimdeki sargıya dikkat ederek elimi yüzümü yıkadım. Banyodan çıktığımda Min Hyuk yatağımda oturmuş karşısındaki duvara odaklanmıştı. Kolumun el verdiğince kollarımı kavuşturup banyo kapısına yaslandım. “Beni buraya tatil yapmaya getirmediğin konusunda hemfikiriz sanırım ha?” Min Hyuk gözlerini duvardan ayırıp iç geçirdi. “Keşke tatil yapmaya gelmiş olsaydık diye düşünmüyor değilim. Aslına bakarsan benim yaptığım işleri yapmayı kabul edersen elbet abi-kardeş bir tatile çıkabiliriz. Hatta arkadaşların ve sevgilin de gelir bizimle.” Min Hyuk oturduğu yerden kalkıp önüme dikildi. “Ne dersin, ha?” Yüzüme çarpık bir gülümseme yerleştirip hafifçe eğilerek yüzümü yüzünün hizasına getirdim. “Sen delirmişsin derim.” Min Hyuk’un yüzündeki gülümseme soldu. Bir iki adım geri çekilip dış kapıya tıklattı. Aradan 2 dakika geçmemişti ki içeriye ellerinde sopalarla üç adam girdi. Birisinin sokakta az kalsın elimi parçalayacak olan adam olduğunu görünce yüzümü buruşturdum. Adam ise yapacağı işten memnun kalacağını gösterircesine pis pis sırıtıyordu. Min Hyuk kapıyı çarpıp çıkmadan önce arkasını dönüp bana baktı. Sonra gözlerini benim küçük ayıcığıma dikti. “Benimle çalışmayı kabul edene kadar durmayın. Onu bodruma indirin.” Elimi parçalayan adam daha da fazla sırıtarak yavaş adımlarla yanıma geldi. Sopasını eline vurup duruyordu. Bir an arkamı dönüp pencereden atlamak istesem de yerden baya bir yüksekte olduğumuzu görüp vazgeçtim. Adam iyice yaklaşıp dibime girdi. Birinin yüzüne bakarken başımı kaldırmak zorunda kalmak bana garip geliyordu. “Benim adım Jong. Ve seninle bir anlaşma yapmamız gerekiyor.”

Karnıma yediğim milyonuncu darbeden sonra acıyı hissetmemeye başlamıştım. Ne diye karnıma vuruyorlardı ki? İç kanama geçirdiğimden emin bir şekilde kollarımla gövdeme sarılıp yan döndüm. Midemi hissetmiyordum. Açıkçası hiçbir iç organımı hisseder durumda değildim. Jong elindeki sopayla bu sefer sırtımı hedef aldığında bayılmak için dünya üzerindeki bütün tanrılara dua etmeye başlamıştım. Omurgama da karnıma yediğim sertlikte bir darbe yersem kesinlikle felç geçirirdim. Geçmek bilmeyen zaman içinde sırtıma yiyeceğim darbeyi beklerken odaya, daha doğrusu hücreye, birileri girdi. Gıcırdayan demir kapının sesi kulaklarıma ulaştığında başımdan akıp gözlerime dolan kandan hiçbir şey göremez haldeydim. “Durun. Size vurmanızı söylemiştim, öldürmenizi değil. Yani şimdilik.” Min Hyuk benimle oyun oynuyordu. “Bırakın biraz kendine gelsin. Daha sonra onunla tekrar konuşacağım ve ben konuşurken onun ayaklarımın dibinde ölüp leş haline gelmesi sinirlerimi bozar açıkçası.” Min Hyuk bunları söyledikten sonra ikinci bir kapı gıcırtısı eşliğinde hücreden çıkıp beni ileride katilim olacak Jong’la baş başa bıraktı. Jong da sırtıma atacağı sopanın keyfinden geri kalmamak için son hamlesini de yapıp beni yarı baygın bir halde yerde bıraktıktan sonra hücreden çıktı. Başımı soğuk zemine koymuş ağrılar içinde dönüp duruyordum. Yarı baygın halim tam olarak bayılma durumuna doğru ilerlerken Min Hyuk’un söylediği sözler aklıma gelince yüzümdeki yaraların el verdiği kadarıyla gülümsedim. Bir katilin kafasında vazo parçalamak ha? Ja Yun’un böyle bir şey yapacağını beklemezdim. Hatta korkudan ödü kopar heykel gibi durup adamın kendisini öldürmesini izlerdi. Sahne bir kez daha gözümün önünde canlanınca beynime bıçak sokulmuş gibi hissederek kendimden geçtim.

JA YUN

“Tamam, oraya hemen gidiyoruz değil mi?” Sorduğum soru karşısında herkesin gözleri Yongguk’a dönmüştü. Yongguk elindeki kağıda bakarak odanın içinde volta atmaya başladı. “En azından kendimizi koruyacak bir şeylerimiz olmalı.” Bunları duyunca yüreğim ağzıma gelmişti. “Yani… Silah mı?” Himchan başını öne arkaya sallayıp onayladı. “Ya da sopa. Demir veya tahta. Sonuç olarak eğer oraya elimizi kolumuzu sallayarak girersek elimizi kolumuzu keserler…” Min’in gözleri hayal ettiği manzara karşısında korkudan kocaman olmuştu. “O zaman sen hiçbir yere gitmiyorsun Himchan.” Himchan yan gözle Min’e baktı. “Saçmalama Min, buradaki tek canlı varlık benmişim gibi davranma lütfen.” Bunları söylerken odadaki herkesi eliyle işaret etti. “Sırf onlara gitmemelerini söyleyen insanlar yok diye senin gözüne ölmeye çok mu hevesli göründüler?” Min dudaklarını ısırıp başını öne eğdi. Ağlayacak gibi görünüyordu. “Özür dilerim, düşünemedim.” Himchan yerinden kalkıp Min’e sarıldı. Başımı çevirip duvarlarla ilgilenmeye başladım. Başka şeyler düşün Ja Yun, başka şeyler düşün… Hayır, ağlamak da yok sadece düşünecek başka şeyler… Daehyun manzarayı fark etmiş olacak ki boğazını temizleyerek dikkatleri üzerine çekti. “Bu bilmediğimiz şehirde tabanca bulabilecek değiliz.” Sözlerine ara verip yüzlerimize baktı. Ben hala ağlamamak için içimdeki duygusalla savaşıyordum. “Tabanca bulamayız ama ara sokaklarda bol bol demir sopa bulabileceğimiz konusunda eminim.” Yongguk her ne düşünüyorsa başını kaldırıp Daehyun’a baktı. “Tamam o zaman, bu gece gidelim.” Herkes onaylarken ben de üzerimi değişmek için elbise almaya odama gitmeyi düşündüm. Yerimden kalkıp odadan çıkmak üzere elimi kapının koluna koyduğumda Yongguk beni durdurdu. “Nereye gidiyorsun?” Bir an cevap vermeyip bekledim. “Üstümü değiştirmeye.” Yongguk anlamamış gibi yüzüme bakıyordu. “Neden peki?” Derin bir nefes alıp yüzümü kapıdan çevirmeden konuştum. “Bu gece Junhong’u bulmaya gitmiyor muyuz? Elbette üstüme rahat bir şeyler giymem gerekiyor.” Yongguk kolumdan tutup beni kapıdan uzaklaştırdı. “Gelebileceğini kim söyledi?” Yongguk’un bu tavrı üzerine donup kalmıştım. “Birinin söylemesine gerek var mı? Kendi isteğimle gidiyorum.” Bunları söyledikten sonra tartışmaya meydan vermeden kendimi alelacele dışarı attım. Kıyafet almak için odama girdiğimde odaya tuhaf bir sessizliğin hakim olduğunu hissettim. Fazla üstünde durmadan çantamı bulup içinden kot pantolonumla kazağımı çıkardım. Havalar iyice serinlemişti. Tam giyeceklerimi almış dışarı çıkarken arkamda birinin olduğunu hissederek yavaşça odaya geri döndüm. Arkamda kimse yoktu. Yarı rahatlamış bir şekilde odadan çıkmak için kapıya yöneldiğimde kanım donmuştu. Hyun bağlarından kurtulmuş, ağzı yüzü şiş olarak karşımda duruyordu. “Selam tatlım. Sevgilinin yanına gitmek ister misin?”


	12. 12.BÖLÜM

JA YUN

Hyun elinde onun ellerini bağladığımız ip, yüzünde hiç de iyi bir şeyler yapmayacağına işaret bir sırıtışla üzerime geliyordu. Beni kapıdan uzaklaştırmaya başladığında yüreğim ağzıma gelmişti. İlk seferde olduğu gibi kafasında bir vazo parçalamak istedim ama çevremde değil vazo, işe yarayacak en ufak bir alet bile yoktu. Hyun’un elindeki kumanda hariç. Güzel silah, diye düşündüm. Bayıltmak için güzel bir silah. İşe yarar bir şeydi. Ve yaradı da.

YONGGUK

Ja Yun odadan çıkalı neredeyse yarım saat olmuştu. Üzerini değiştirmesinin bu kadar uzun sürmesi beni endişelendiriyordu. Hele ki konu Junhong olduğunda bu kadar uzun kalması çok garipti. Gittiği gibi geri geleceğini ummuştum. Odada volta atarken aklıma gelen bir düşünceyle tüylerim ürperdi. Ellerimi belime koyup Himchan'a baktım. “Himchan, gidip Ja Yun’a baksana.” Himchan kafasını sallayıp kapıya yöneldi. Odadan çıkacaktı ki Min onu durdurdu. “Belki duş falan alıyordur, ben gideyim.” Min’i yalnız göndermek istemiyordum. Anlık bir panikle kendime hakim olamadan öne atıldım. “Beraber gidin!” Odadaki herkes dönmüş bana bakıyordu. Yüzümün aldığı hali göstermemek için arkamı dönüp odadan çıkmalarını bekledim. Aradan bir dakika geçmemişti ki Min nefes nefese içeri girdi. “Gitmiş!” Herkes dönüp şaşkın gözlerini Min’e dikti. “Gitmiş… Hyun yok. Ja Yun da öyle…” Korktuğumun başıma geldiğini anlayınca ellerimi yumruk yapıp dişlerimi sıktım. “Artık gerçekten de harekete geçmeliyiz.”

“Bunların işe yarayacağına emin miyiz?” Jongup inanmayan gözlerle elindeki demir çubuğa bakıyordu. “Yani bilmem kaç tane silahlı adamın arasına ciddi ciddi bu sopalarla mı dalacağız?” Kimseden ses çıkmayınca demir çubuğu bir elinden diğerine geçirip sıkıntıyla nefesini üfledi. “Kendimi Batman gibi hissediyorum.” Young Jae, Jongup’a sırıtıp aniden elindeki demir çubuğu kaldırarak Jongup’un burnunun ucuna dayadı. “Batman değil, Üç Silahşörler. Al gardını seni iğrenç yaratık.” Jongup eliyle çubuğu itip geri çekildi. “Young Jae, eğer orada da böyle davranırsan beyninin içini kurşunla doldururlar.” Young Jae elini yana indirip başını eğdi. “Himchan, bu çocukta garip bir şeyler var.” Himchan başını kaldırıp sırıttı. “Adrenalin beyninin çalışmasını sağladı sanırım.” Jongup kaşlarını çatıp kollarını kavuşturarak arkasını döndü. “Yanılmışım.” Himchan başını yavaşça iki yana sallarken elimdeki demiri diğer elimin içine vurarak onlara döndüm. “Eğleniyor olmanız güzel ama şu an gerçekten tehlikeli bir iş yapmak üzereyiz, anlatabiliyor muyum?” Herkes gülmeyi kesmiş bana bakıyordu. “Konsantre olmanızı istiyorum ve Min, buraya kadar bize eşlik ettiğin için teşekkürler ama artık geri dönmelisin.” Min tokat yemiş gibi irkilerek bir adım geri çekildi. Şaşkınlığını atınca kaşlarını çattı. “Gitmek? Hayır, kesinlikle sizinle geliyorum. Arkadaşım büyük ihtimalle içeride ve ben odada onu kurtarmanızı bekleyemem. Hem ne malum otele tekrar gelmeyecekleri? Beni de mi kaçırsınlar?” Min’in son sözlerinin üzerine Himchan kolunu Min’in omuzlarına dolayıp kendine çekti. “O da gelsin. Eminim tehlike anında birkaç manyağın beynini dağıtabilir.” Başımı iki yana sallayarak onaylamadığımı belirtsem de sonunda pes ettim. “Tamam, sen de al bir tane demir çubuk.” Min bulunduğumuz ara sokakta bir iki dakikalığına gözden kaybolup elinde oldukça ağır görünen bir demirle geri geldi. Jongup gözlerini kocaman açıp Min'e baktı. “Tanrım, o çok ağır değil mi?” Min kürdan tutuyormuş kadar rahattı. Elinde çubuğu bir iki kez çevirip kontrol etti. “Yoo, ağır değil.” Jongup'un çenesi yere düşerken ben de hazır olup olmadıklarını kontrol etmek için gruba tekrar bir göz attım. Daehyun o kadar gerilmişti ki bıraksak Spiderman gibi düz duvara tırmanacaktı. İlerleyip elimi duvardaki nereye gittiği pek belli olmayan merdivene koydum. “Hadi gidelim.”

JUNHONG

Şiddetli bir esinti yüzüme çarpıp uyanmamı sağlayınca gözlerimi kırpıştırdım. Yaklaşık 5 saattir hiç dayak yememiş olsam da vücudumun her yeri çoktan yemiş olduğum darbeler yüzünden sızlıyordu. Kapıların gıcırdamasıyla başımı hafifçe arkaya yatırıp gelenin kim olduğuna bakmaya çalıştım. Kapı aralığından sızan ışık doğruca gözlerime gelip beynime bıçaklar saplanmasına neden olsa da kendimi zorlayıp bakmayı sürdürdüm. İçeri daha önce görmediğim bir adam girdi. Arkasında da ışıktan ne olduğunu göremediğim bir şeyi sürüklüyordu. Adam girdikten sonra arkasından kapıları tekrar kapattıklarında vücuduma yüklenen adrenalin, kan basıncımı beynimi patlatacak seviyeye ulaştırmıştı. Adamın elindeki “ne” değildi, “kim”di. Başımı daha fazla havada tutamayarak yeniden yere yattım. Adam sürüklediği kızı elleri ayakları bağlı bir şekilde önüme atıp pis pis gülerek kapıya doğru geriledi. Ja Yun’u hareketsiz bir şekilde önümde yatarken gördüğümde Min Hyuk’un beynini parçalara ayırma isteğiyle yanıp tutuşuyordum.

HIMCHAN

Yongguk bizden önce içeri girip etrafı kontrol etmeyi önermişti. Ellerimizde demir çubuklarla bize 10 saat gibi gelen bir 10 dakika boyunca Yongguk’un içerisinin temiz olduğu işaretini vermesini bekledik. İşaret geldiğinde dönüp Min’e baktım. O kadar sakin görünüyordu ki yoldan geçen birisi Min'i her gün birilerinin kafasını patlatmaya gidiyor zannederdi. Ellerimizi buluşturup güç vermek istercesine sıktım. Min dönüp sırıttığında güce ondan çok benim ihtiyacım olduğunu fark etmiştim.

Hepimiz sessiz bir şekilde içeri girip ikişerli gruplara ayrılarak dağılmıştık. Ortalık sakin görünüyordu ve henüz karşımıza kimse çıkmamıştı. Min’in eklemleri demiri tutmaktan bembeyaz kesilmişti. “İstersen demirleri değişebiliriz. Benimkinin daha hafif olduğundan eminim.” Min başını iki yana sallayıp yürümeye devam etti. “Daha ağır olsun ki kafalarını kopartabileyim.” Gittiğimiz yolu gözlerimle tararken gülümseyip Min’in elini sıktım. “Sanki her gün birilerinin beynini deliyormuş gibi görünüyorsun.” Min birden elini kaldırıp adamın tekini kanlar içinde ayaklarımın dibine düşürdüğünde neredeyse 3 yaşında bir kız çocuğu gibi çığlık atacaktım. Min yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle bana döndü. “Senin benim kıçımı kurtarman gerekmez miydi sevgilim?” Min elimi bırakıp demiri önünde siper etmiş ilerlerken kendi elimdeki demiri kafama geçirmek istemiştim. Kendimi toparlayıp Min’e yetiştikten sonra konuşmadan ilerlemeye devam ettik.

JONGUP

Elimdeki demir çubuğu önümde yığılmış kalan adamın kafasından çektiğimde Yongguk duygusuz gözlerle ileriye bakıyordu. “Neyin var?” Yongguk bir an bana baktıktan sonra hafifçe silkelenip ilerlemeye devam etti. “Burası gerçekten büyük bir yer, sadece onları nasıl bulabileceğimizi bilmiyorum.” Henüz kan bulaşmamış olan sol elimle saçlarımı karıştırıp peşine düştüm. “Ben birini kaçırmış olsam bodrum kata kitlerdim.” Yongguk birden durup bana döndü. Gözlerinden bunu neden daha önce düşünemediği için kendine küfrettiği okunuyordu. “Bodrum kat!”

“Alo Young Jae? Daehyun’u da al bodrum kata gelin.” Telefonu kapatıp Yongguk’a döndüm. O da Himchan’a haber vermişti. “Onlar bizden daha yakınlar. Acele edelim de yalnız kalmasınlar.”

JA YUN

Başım ağrıdan çatlayarak gözlerimi açtığımda karşımda gördüğüm görüntüye inanamadım. Hayal gördüğümü düşünüyordum, belki de başıma aldığım darbe beynimin bir kısmını felç etmişti. Ama Junhong kıpırdanıp yüzünü bana döndüğünde hayal görmediğimi anladım. Önümde yatıyordu. Yüzü tanınmayacak hale gelmişti. Zorla gözlerini açıp bana odaklandı. Gülümsemeye çalışırken korkunç görünüyordu. “Selam Ja Yun.” Ağzım açık Junhong’a bakarken şok geçiriyordum. “Senin öldüğünü söylemişlerdi.” Junhong tam cevap verecekti ki gülümsemesi yüzünde dondu. “Piç kuruları.” Gelenin kim olduğunu görmek için bağlı ellerimin izin verdiği kadarıyla arkamı döndüm. İri yarı bir adam elinde bir sopayla içeri girmişti. “Acıktın mı bakalım Junhong?”

Duyduklarım karşısında korkudan kaskatı kesilmiştim. “Aman Tanrım…” Junhong yine hafifçe gülümseyip kaldırdığı başını geri yere koydu. “Bari kızı çıkarın.” Adamın gülüşü bütün yüzüne yayıldı. “Onu buraya çıkarmak için getirmedik Junhong, seni izlesin diye getirdik.” Junhong’un omuzları gerilince amaçlarının ne olduğunu anlamıştım. “Ah hayır… Hayır, hayır, hayır…” Bir yandan korkuyla mırıldanırken bir yandan da Junhong'un yanına gitmeye uğraşıyordum. Elinde sopa tutan adam geri dönüp birine seslendi. “Kızı tut sen. Ben de başlayayım artık, sabırsızlanıyorum.”

Junhong’un yediği darbeleri 10’dan sonra saymayı bırakmıştım. Bir yandan ağlıyor bir yandan da durması için yalvarıyordum. “Lütfen durun… Lütfen kahretsin lütfen!” Sesim ağlamaktan tizleşmişti. Birisi boğazımı sıkıyormuş gibi hissediyordum. Junhong sırtına bir darbe daha alıp da ağzından kan geldiğinde iyice kontrolden çıkmıştım. Kendimi beni tutan ellerden kurtarıp öne attım ama bağlı olan ayaklarım yüzünden yüzüstü düşüp başımı yere çarptım. Beni tutmaya uğraşan adam ellerini saçlarıma dolayıp ayağa kaldırdı. “Jong, bu sürtüğü çıkaralım artık, kolumda ısırmadık yer bırakmadı.” Jong denen adam sopası havada öylece durup boncuk boncuk terle kaplanmış yüzünü bana çevirdi. “Tabii çıkarabilirsin.” Elindeki sopayı indirmeden yanıma geldi. “Ama önce ona da vurmak istiyorum.” Jong bunu söyledikten sonra elindeki sopayı karnıma geçirdiğinde dünyam alt üst olmuştu. Yarı baygın ve nefes alamayarak saçlarımdan tutan adamın eline düştüğümü hissettim. “Şimdi götürebilirsin.” Adam beni saçlarımı bırakmadan sürükleyerek dışarı çıkardı. Sadece sesler duyuyordum, gözlerimi açabilecek kadar gücüm yoktu. Bir iki kapının açılıp kapanma sesini duydum ve sonra soğuk zemini hissettim. Yarı baygın halimi devam ettirerek yerde kıpırdamadan yatıyordum.

Zaman ve mekan kavramımı ne zaman kaybettiğimi bilmiyordum ama birisi kapıyı gürültüyle açıp da yanıma oturduğunda gözlerimi ilk kez açıp etrafa baktım. Milyonlarca yıldır orada yattığımı hissediyordum fakat ağrılarıma bakılırsa bir saat bile olmamıştı. Birisi başımı kaldırıp dizlerine koydu. “Himchan, buldum onu!” Bu sesi her yerde tanırdım. Min gelmişti. Birisi beni kucağına alıp ayağa kalktı. Himchan. Ağzımı açıp Junhong’un nerede olduğunu söylemeye çalıştım ama sesim çıkmıyordu. Derdimi anlatamıyor olmanın çaresizliğiyle ağlamaya başladım. Junhong’un dövülürkenki hali gözlerimin önüne geldiğinde hıçkırıklarımın esiri olmuş, doğru düzgün nefes alamaz hale gelmiştim. Min gelip ellerimdeki ipi çözdüğünde kalan son gücümle dışarıyı işaret ettim. “Junhong...”

YOUNG JAE

Jongup’un telefonu üzerine uçarcasına bodruma indiğimizde bir düzine silahlı adamla karşılaşmıştık. Refleks olarak elimdeki demir çubuğu önümdekilerin kafalarına isabet alarak salladım. “Young Jae, sağında!” Daehyun bağırması üzerine demiri sağ tarafıma doğru rastgele savurdum. Demir birine çarpıp tok bir ses çıkardığında kendimi kaybetmiş gibiydim. Tam birinin daha beynini patlatıyordum ki Daehyun omzuma dokunup beni durdurdu. “Terör estirmeyeceğiz Young Jae, sadece bayıltacağız. Şimdiden dört kişiyi imha ettin.” Gülerek elimdeki çubuğu önümdeki adamın göğsüne geçirdim. En az iki kaburgası kırılmış olmalıydı. “Tamam, gidelim hadi.”

Daehyun tam köşeyi döneceğimiz sırada beni ensemden tutup geri çekti. Eliyle ileriyi işaret etti. “Şuraya bak.” Gösterdiği yere bakınca karşılaştığımız adamların en az iki katının orada nöbette olduğunu gördüm. “Eee ne yapacağız?” Daehyun başını kaldırıp etrafa bakındı. “Şu tepemizdeki yangın alarmı mı?” İşaret ettiği şeye baktım. “Büyük ihtimalle.” Daehyun elindeki sopayı yangın alarmına geçirmeden önce cebinden bir kibrit çıkardı. “Şu ileride bir şeyleri yakalım da bari inandırıcı olsun.”

Yangın alarmı çalmaya başladığında korumalar arasında bir kıpırtı oldu ve Daehyun birden çığlık atmaya başladı. “Kolum! Koluma sıçradı kahretsin!” Daehyun deli gibi kolunu sallarken elindeki kibriti hala atmamış olduğunu gördüm. Tam kibrite uzanacakken Daehyun onu korumaların arasına doğru fırlattı. Birisi çığlıklar atarak yere düştüğünde Daehyun’un kolundaki alevleri daha yeni söndürmüştük. Başımı köşeden uzatıp manzaraya baktım. Korumaların ceketlerine sıçrayan alevler ortamı kaos alanına dönüştürmüştü.

JA YUN

Himchan’ın kucağında dışarı çıkarılırken burnuma gelen yakıcı duman kokusuyla beynim alarma geçmişti. Zar zor konuşmaya başararak Min’e döndüm. “Nereden geliyor bu koku?” Min bilmediğini söyleyerek ilerlemeye devam etti. Hiçbir zorlukla karşılaşmadan çıkış kapısını görmeyi başarmıştık ama Junhong hala içerideydi. “Himchan, Junhong hala içeride.” Himchan durmayıp yürümeye devam etti. “Bizimkilerden biri alabilir onu, hadi çıkalım buradan.” Dışarıya çıktığımızda ortalık aydınlıktı. Şaşırarak bakışlarımı gökyüzüne çevirdim. Hava bir garipti. Ne olduğunu anlayamayarak tekrar bakışlarımı çıkarıldığım binaya çevirdim. Yanıyordu.

“Himchan hala çıkmadılar.” Ne Himchan ne Min tek kelime etmeden bekliyorlardı. Sonunda dumanların arasından iki kişi çıktı. Birinin Junhong olduğunu umarak gözlerimi dört açmıştım. Ama gelenler Yongguk ile Jongup’tu ve yanlarında başka kimse yoktu. Öksürerek dışarı çıktıklarında onlar da en az bizim kadar şaşkın ve korkmuş görünüyorlardı. Bir süre sonra Himchan’ın kollarında diken var gibi hissetmeye başlamıştım. “Min, ayaklarımı çöz.” Min Himchan’a bakarak onay bekledi. Himchan başını sallayınca ayaklarım çözüldükten sonra kısa bir baş dönmesinin ardından kendi başıma ayakta durabilmeyi başardım. Vücudumdaki çürüklerin sızısı adrenalin sayesinde duyulmaz hale gelmişti. İçeriden çıkan birileri daha olduğunu fark ettim. Daehyun ve Young Jae. Ama korku beni yerime mıhlamıştı bile. Sadece onlar vardı. Titrek bir sesle sormaya cesaret edemediğim soruyu sordum. “Junhong nerede?” Young Jae dolu gözlerle gökyüzüne bakmaya başladığında kendimi tutamayarak Daehyun’un yakasına yapıştım. “Junhong nerede?” Daehyun da cevap vermiyordu. “Tanrı aşkına Junhong nerede?!” Herkes sus pus olmuştu. Junhong neredeydi? Onun hala alevlerin arasında bir yerlerde olduğu gerçeği beni ele geçirdiğinde mantığım kayıplara karışmıştı. Daehyun’un önünden ayrılıp binaya doğru koşmaya başladım. Bütün kaslarım ağrıyordu. Nefes alamıyordum. Birisi arkamdan yetişip bana sarıldı ve yere oturup beni kucağına çekti. “Bırak beni! Kahretsin bırak beni!” Gözyaşlarımdan önümü göremiyordum. Beni tutanın kim olduğunu anlayamadan kollarının arasından kaçabilmek için çırpınmaya başladım. Arkamda bir yerlerde birileri daha ağlıyordu. Alevler gözlerimin önünde bütün binayı yutarken daha yüksek sesle ağlamaya başladım. “Bırak beni dedim!” Hıçkırıklarım nefesimin kesilmesine neden oluyordu. Bir süre sonra ağlamaktan halsiz düşerek bağırmayı bıraktım. Sadece fısıldayıp ağlıyordum. “Bırak beni… Lütfen…”


	13. 13.BÖLÜM

DAEHYUN

“Aman Tanrım…” Yanlışlıkla da olsa başlattığım yangın gözlerimin önünde iki düzine insanın canını almıştı. Heykel gibi dikilmiş insanların önümde yanmasını seyrediyordum. Young Jae aceleyle beni kolumdan çekiştirmeye başladı. “Hadi gidelim buradan!” Ayaklarım ona itaat ederek geri geri gitmeye başladığı sırada elektrik çarpmışa dönerek olduğum yerde kalakaldım. Young Jae hala beni çekiştirmekle meşguldü. “Young Jae,” elimle karşımızdaki büyük kapıyı gösterdim. 24 korumanın beklediği kapıyı. Önünde yangın çıkan kapıyı. “Junhong’un orada olma olasılığı yüzde kaç?” Sorum üzerine Young Jae de hemen arkamda durmuştu. Kolumu tutan elinin gevşediğini hissedince koşar adımlarla kapıya gitsem de alevler beş metreden fazla yaklaşmamıza izin vermiyordu. Yaptığım beyinsizliğin karşısında nutkum tutulmuştu. “Young Jae… Bana bunu yapmadığımı söyle lütfen…” Alevler iyice büyüyerek neredeyse ayakkabılarımı yalamaya başlayana kadar orada öyle dikildim. Sanki birini bekliyordum ama kimsenin gelmeyeceğini idrak etmem uzun sürmedi. Young Jae’nin omuzlarımdan tutup beni yönlendirdiğini fark ettim. Gözüm ise hala kapıdaydı. Dışarı çıkıp bir nebze de olsa oksijene kavuştuğumda derin bir nefes alıp öksürmeye başladım. Dumandan sulanıp kızarmış gözlerimi karşımdaki insanların üzerinde gezdirdim. Kendimi kısa bir yoklama yapmaktan geri alamamıştım. Young Jae yanımdaydı, Himchan, Yongguk, Min, Jongup ve Ja Yun… O an kimi aradığımı anlamıştım. Junhong ortalarda yoktu. Gözlerimi Ja Yun’un beklentili yüzünden kaçırıp yere bakmaya başladım. Ja Yun’un yanımıza geldiğini hissedebiliyordum. Junhong’un yanımızda olmadığını anladığında yüzüne bakmayı daha yeni başarmıştım. İfadesini görünce bakmamış olmayı diledim. Kırılmış, üzülmüş, sinirlenmiş… Ve en kötüsü de umutsuzluk. Yüzü acıdan felç geçirmiş gibiydi. Yumruklarıyla göğsüme vururken hiçbir şey görmüyor, duymuyordum. Ja Yun’un önümden geçip binaya girmeye çalışmasını izlerken düşündüğümün ne olduğunu bilmeden hareketlenip peşinden koştum. Arkasından sarıldığımda kollarımın arasında annesini kaybetmiş yavru kedi gibi duruyordu. Bıraksam beni parçalayacağından emin bir şekilde daha sıkı sarıldım. Ja Yun kollarımda ağlamaktan güçsüz düşerken zihnimde tek bir düşünce belirdi. “Onu korumalısın Daehyun… Onu korumalısın, çünkü bunun sebebi sensin.”

MIN

Daehyun ve Young Jae içeriden tek çıktıklarında içimde bir şeylerin parçalandığını hissettim. Yanımda olduğundan emin olmak ister gibi elimi uzatıp Himchan’ın kolunu sıktım. Himchan ben ağlamaya başladığım sırada dönüp bana sarıldı. Kolları beni sararken başımın üstüne yasladığı çenesi hıçkırıklarla sarsılıyordu. Gözümü kapatıp başımı iyice Himchan’ın göğsüne gömdüğümde kendimi Ja Yun’un yerine koymaktan alamadım. İçimdeki ses susmaksızın ‘sadece küçük bir öpücük verebildiler birbirlerine’ diye sayıklarken Himchan’ın hala yanımda olması bana mucize gibi geliyordu.

YONGGUK

Kendi kendime güçlü olmam gerektiğini söylüyordum. ‘Burada herkes senin tavırlarından etkileniyor, güçlü olmalısın.’ Duygularıma hakim olmaya çabalayarak gözlerimi herkesin üzerinde tek tek gezdirdim. Himchan Min’e sarılmıştı, yanımda Jongup her an bir yerleri yumruklayıp çökertebilirmiş gibi görünüyordu, yani benden pek bir farkı olduğu söylenemezdi. Young Jae Daehyun’un yanında durmuş gözlerini uzaklara dikmişti. Daehyun Ja Yun’a sarılıyordu. Ja Yun’u kontrol etmeye çalışırken Daehyun’da garip bir şeyler olduğunu hissettim. Sarılışı sadece kontrol etmek amaçlı değildi sanki. Daha çok korumacı gibiydi. Onu alevlerden koruyordu. Umutsuzluktan, tehlikeden koruyordu sanki. Daehyun’da bunları gördüğüm sırada aklımda bir düşünce belirdi. “İçeride bir şeyler olmuş.” 

JA YUN

Uyandığımda kendimi tırın altında kalmış gibi hissediyordum. Her tarafım ağrıyordu. Yattığım yerden kalkıp esneyerek nerede olduğumu anlamak için etrafıma bakındım. Gözlerim duvardaki mor saate takıldığında Min’in evinde olduğumu anladım. Üstümde pijamalarım vardı ama ne zaman giydiğimi hatırlamıyordum. Kapıyı açmış oturma odasına inen merdivenlere yönelirken elim merdivenin korkuluğunda bir süre bekledim. Pijamalarımı nasıl giydiğimi hatırlamıyordum. Neden Min’in odasında yattığımdan da haberim yoktu. Kendimi akşamdan kalmış bir sersemlik içinde bulduğum için de kafam epey karışmıştı. Başımı iki yana sallayarak gariplikleri unutmaya çalıştım. Tam merdivenlerden inmiş oturma odasına girecektim ki içeride birilerinin konuştuğunu duydum. “Himchan, ne yapacağız?” Bir süre konuşmadılar. Min devam etti. “Bu travmayı nasıl atlatacak bilemiyorum. Ben bile bu duruma geldiysem o Junhong’un öldüğüne nasıl inanır? Bunu kaldıramaz.” Aklım sadece tek bir şeye takılmıştı. “Junhong’un öldüğüne.” Kapıdan uzaklaşarak arkamdaki duvara doğru geriledim. Bir şeyler beynime baskı yapıyordu. Gözlerimin önünde bölük pörçük görüntüler oluşmaya başladığında nefes alamayacak duruma gelmiştim. Alevler vardı, bana sarılan biri vardı… Bir de ağlıyordum. Çok ağlıyordum. Ne zamana ait olduğunu tam olarak kestiremediğim bu hatıralar film şeridi gibi kesintisiz bir şekilde gözümün önünde belirince hepsini ancak tek bir sonuca bağlayabildim. “Junhong öldü.” Gözyaşları gözlerimi kör ederken hıçkırmaya başladım. Ağlamam şiddetlendiğinde karşımdaki kapının açıldığını duydum. Birisi bana sarıldı ve her şeyin geçeceğini mırıldanmaya başladı. Her şey geçecek… Bu cümle kulaklarımda yankılanırken durumun ironisi karşısında kahkaha atmak istedim. Geçecek olan neydi ki? Hafızamı mı sileceklerdi? Himchan’ın kollarından kurtulup bütün evi dağıtmak ve “hiçbir şey geçmeyecek!” diye çığlık atmak istiyordum ama ayağa kalkacak gücümün olmadığını biliyordum. Min de hemen yanı başımda ağlarken hıçkırıklarımız birbirine karışıyordu. Himchan ben sakinleşene kadar kıpırdamadan bekledi. Ağlamam sessizleştiğinde beni omuzlarımdan tutup kaldırdı. Koltuğa oturduğumu anlayınca dizlerimi göğsüme çekip kollarımı çevresine doladım. Başımı dizlerime gömüp her şeyi unutmayı isterken hiçbir şeyi unutamayacağımı biliyordum. Yanımdaki koltuk birisinin oturduğunu işaret ederek çöktü. Başımı kaldırıp bakınca Min’i gördüm. Elinde bir bardak tutuyor ve bardağı gözümün içine sokmaya çalışıyor gibi bir hali vardı. “Al, iç şunu. Yatıştırır biraz.” Hiçbir şey yapmak istemiyordum. Başımı tekrar dizlerime koyarken ağzımdan neler çıktığına dikkat etmeden güçsüz bir sesle konuşmaya başladım. “Bu çayın beni yatıştırmaya yeteceğinden emin misin?” Min ısrar edince elindeki bardağı almak için uzandım ama daha kendimi kontrol etmeye fırsat bulamadan ağlamaya başlamıştım. Ben bile kendimi o anda psikolojik vaka olarak görürken kim bilir Min’in gözünde nasıl bir deliydim. Bardağı elimden bırakmadan ağlamaya devam ettim. Bir süre sonra çayın sıcaklığı ellerimi kavurmaya başlamıştı. Ani bir hareketle ellerimi bardaktan çekince çay bacaklarıma dökülüp beni yaktı ve ben buna rağmen hiçbir tepki vermeyip oturmaya devam ettim. Duygularımın henüz işgal etmediği beynimin küçük bir bölümü acıya tepki vermişti vermesine ama bunu hayata geçirecek gücüm yoktu. Ben ağlayarak oturmaya devam ederken Min elinde bir bezle gelip bacaklarımı silmeye başladı. Yanıklarımı tamamen hissedemeyecek duruma geldiğimde Min tekrar yanıma oturdu. “Ja Yun, kendini böyle bırakma lütfen.” Başımı iki yana salladım. “Kaç gün oldu?” Min cevap vermedi. “Yaklaşık üç gündür uyuyorsun Ja Yun.” Himchan’ın cevabı karşısında şaşırmıştım. Sabahki kısa süreli hafıza kaybımı açıklıyordu bu. Başımı sallarken sakinleştiğimi hissediyordum. Kaslarım gevşemişti. Oturur pozisyondan çıkıp koltuğa uzandım ve minderi kollarımın arasına alıp öylece yattım. Min ayakucumdan kalkıp mutfağa gitti. Himchan hala karşımdaki koltukta oturuyordu. “Yapabileceğim bir şey var mı?” Cevap vermeden arkamı döndüm. O anda kafama bir darbe yiyip hayatıma dair her şeyi unutmayı diliyordum.

YONGGUK

Herkes o günden beri benim evimde kalıyor sayılırdı. Kimse eve gitmeye cesaret edemiyor gibiydi. Sanki birilerini öldüreceklerinden korkuyorlardı. İçimizde en boş bakışlara sahip olan Daehyun’du. Binadan çıktığından beri bir garipti. Geçen üç gün içinde onunla milyon defa konuşmayı denemiş olmama rağmen cevap alamamıştım. Sadece gözlerini kaldırıyor, anlamsız anlamsız bakıyor ve düşünceli haline geri dönüyordu. Young Jae’ye bile aynı tepkiyi verdiğinde hepimiz korkmaya başlamıştık. Jongup ilk günkü bir yerleri parçalama isteğinin verdiği gerginlikten hiçbir şey kaybetmemişti. Yüzü benimkinden de beter, heykel gibi ifadesizdi. “Buna alışabilecek miyiz?” İçimden evet demek gelmiyordu ama hayır dersem daha kötü olacağını biliyordum. “Hayır.” Dediğime şaşırarak durdum bir an. Evet demeyi düşünmüştüm ama dilim benimle iş birliği yapmayı reddetmişti. Jongup görülmeyecek kadar hafif bir gülümseme kondurdu yüzüne. “Dürüst olduğun için teşekkürler.” O an mutfaktan gelen bir patırtıyla ikimiz de mutfağa koşmuştuk. Young Jae Daehyun’un üstüne oturmuş ellerini yere sabitlemişti. “Tanrı aşkına, yardım edin!” Young Jae’nin çağrısı üzerine Jongup yanımdan fırlayıp Young Jae’nin yanına gitti. “Kalk üstümden Young Jae!” Daehyun üç gündür ilk defa konuşuyordu. Sinirinden ağladığını durduğum yerden görebiliyordum. Yanlarına yaklaştığımda elinde bir meyve bıçağı gördüm. Korku bütün bedenimi kaplarken yanlarına oturup Daehyun’un elindeki bıçağa atıldım. Daehyun elini kaçırınca sağ kolumun arkasında boydan boya bir kesik edinmiştim. Daehyun gözlerini kocaman açarak elindeki bıçağı attı. “Yongguk, iyi misin?” Kolumu tutup ayağa kalkarken onu onayladım. “Siz iyi misiniz?” Jongup ve Young Jae de başlarını sallayarak ayağa kalktılar. Dae bana bakmak için havaya kaldırdığı başını tekrar yere koyarak ağlamaya başladı. Elleriyle yüzünü kapatıp yana döndü. “Kafayı yiyeceğim, kafayı yiyeceğim…” Young Jae ve Jongup’un şaşkın şaşkın birbirlerine baktıkları gözüme takılınca onları mutfaktan çıkarıp bir sandalye alarak Dae’nin yanına oturdum. “İçeride bir şey oldu değil mi?” Daehyun cevap vermeden yerde yatmaya devam etti. “İkimizin arasında kalacak.” Sonunda bir tepki verip yüzünü bana döndü. “İçerideki yangını ben başlattım.” Tepkimi ölçmek için soran bakışlarını üzerime dikti. “Yanlışlıkla olmuş olsa da ben başlattım ve tam olarak Junhong’un olduğu kapının önünde. İnanabiliyor musun? Kendimi katil gibi hissediyorum. Arkadaşımı öldürdüm.” Daehyun tekrar ağlamaya başlayınca sakinleşene kadar yarım saat geçtiğine emindim. “Ben ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Ja Yun’a bakmaya yüzüm yok ama bir yandan da onu korumak istiyorum.” Başımı anladığımı gösterircesine sallayarak yerimden kalkıp ilk yardım çantasını aramaya başladım. Kolumdaki kesik beynimi felç edecek gibi acıyordu. “Ja Yun’u korumak istiyorsan o bıçakla ne yapmayı düşünüyordun Daehyun? Kızı ruhun mu koruyacaktı? Belki eceli geldiğinde ruhuna gitmemesi için yalvarırdın ha?” Daehyun cevap vermemiş olsa da öncekinden daha sakin ve daha rahatlamış bir görüntü sergiliyordu. “Teşekkür ederim.” Elimi belirsiz bir hareketle sallayıp kolumdaki yarayı temizlemeye başladım. Bir güne iki teşekkür yeterliydi.

JA YUN

Yaklaşık 3 saattir koltukta hiç kıpırdamadan yatıyordum. Pozisyonumda en ufak bir değişiklik bile olmamıştı. Min tekrar mutfağa gidip birkaç dakika kaldıktan sonra geri döndü. Himchan’a “Şu masayı çeksene” dediğinde mideme bir yumruk oturmuş ve beynim anıların görüntüsüyle dolmuştu. Kendi kendime ‘kes sesini artık’ diye söylenmeme rağmen vücudum benim isteklerime yanıt vermeyi reddederek ağlamaya başladı. Min’in aceleyle yanıma geldiğini duyabiliyordum. “Ne oldu? Bir yerin mi acıyor?” Ardı arkası kesilmeyen hıçkırıklarım sessiz bir ağlamaya dönüşene kadar cevap veremedim. O günlük ağlama kotamı doldurduğuma inanarak fısıldadım. “Masa… Meyve de getirdin değil mi?” Min’i görebilmek için diğer tarafıma döndüm. Min başını sallayıp onayladı. Dudaklarımı ısırıp gözlerimi kırpıştırdım. “O günü hatırlıyor musun?” Min anlamamış gibi yüzüme bakmaya devam ederken hatıralarını tetiklemek için kendimi konuşmaya zorladım. “O zamana göre iki fark var. Birincisi bu sefer hasta olan benim. İkincisi ise bir kişi eksik.” Hafifçe gülümseyip Himchan’a baktım. “Kahkahalar da eksik. Ayrıca burada onun kafasına attığım minder de yok. Mekan da farklı, doğru ya. Farklı bir zamandan gelmişiz sanki değil mi?” Himchan derin bir nefes alıp başını eğdi ve ayaklarına bakmaya başladı. Min ise yanımda kederinden bayılacak gibi görünüyordu. Gülümsememi genişletmeye çalıştım. “Bu durumdan ne kadar çabuk kurtulursam o kadar iyi, değil mi? O yüzden bana yardım edin. Ben elime geçirdiğim ilk kesici aletle kendimi doğramadan önce bana unutmam için yardım edin.” Min ve Himchan gözlerini dikmiş şaşkınlıkla bakıyorlardı. Yalvaran gözlerimi yüzlerine diktim. “Lütfen…”


	14. 14.BÖLÜM

JUNHONG

Duman ciğerlerime dolarken sırtımı kapıya dönüp öksürmeye başladım. Jong'un yerine gelen Hyun elinde sopasıyla hala beni dövmeye çalışıyordu ama dumandan bir şey göremez haldeydi. Son bir çabayla bağlı olan ayaklarımı Hyun’un ayaklarına doğru savurup dengesini kaybederek düşmesini sağladım. Duman içeriye iyice dolmuştu. Boğucu havanın altında kapının önünde oynaşan kıvılcımları görünce sürünerek kapıya doğru gitmeye başladım. Kendimi pirzolaya çevirmemeye dikkat ederek arkamı dönüp ellerimi kıvılcıma sürterken dişlerimi sıktım. Bileklerim erimiş gibi hissediyordum ama asıl eriyen bileğimdeki iplerdi. Ayaklarımdaki iplerden de kurtulduktan sonra yerde baygın yatan Hyun’un yanına eğilip sopasını aldım. Bu kendimi savunmaktan çok destek almak içindi. Bacaklarımın gücü kalmamıştı, omurgam dik durmama yardımcı olmuyordu. Topallayarak ve kesik kesik nefesler alarak daha önce bana yemek getirdikleri kapının önüne gittim. Buranın bir nevi arka çıkış olduğunu düşünüyordum. Elimdeki sopayı dikkatlice kaldırıp kapının koluna dokundum. Bayılacak gibiydim, yer ayaklarımın altında sallanıp duruyordu ama oradan çıkamazsam küllerimi bile bulamayacaklarının farkındaydım. Dişlerimi sıkarak başımı iki yana salladım ve kapıyı açtım.

DAEHYUN

“Ja Yun ne yapacakmış dediniz?” Himchan gözlerini tavana dikip kıpırdamadan oturdu. Min ellerini önünde kavuşturmuş bir yandan tırnaklarının kenarlarıyla oynuyor diğer yandan halının desenlerini inceliyordu. Oflayarak Min'e sataştım. “Halı ilginç miymiş bari? Size de alalım mı bir tane?” Min gözlerini kaldırıp delici bakışlarını alnımın ortasına dikti. Kendimi keskin nişancının tekinin hedefi olarak görürken ben de gözlerimi halıya indirdim. Yanaklarımın içini çiğnemeye başladım. “Halının desenleri epey ilginçmiş aslında…” Himchan’ın sıkıldığını ve kendi kendine söylenmeye başladığını duyabiliyordum. “Ja Yun unutmak istediğini söylüyor ama ben buna karşıyım.” Min dönüp tip tip Himchan’a baktı. “Kızın nasıl acı çektiğini göremiyor musun cidden?” Himchan başını iki yana sallayıp gözlerini kapattı. “Junhong’u asıl hatırlaması gereken o ama Ja Yun unutmak istiyor. Buna anlam veremiyorum.” Min kollarını kavuşturup Himchan’a döndü. “Eğer ölen ben olsaydım sen benim hatıralarımla kendine işkence mi etmek isterdin yoksa yeni bir hayata başlamak mı?” Himchan’ın öfkesi sönmüş gibi görünüyordu ama gözlerindeki şey o anda zaten öfke değildi. Kırılmış olduğuna yemin edebilecek durumda olsam da Min hala Ja Yun’u savunmaya çalışıyordu. Himchan birden ayağa kalktı. “İstediğinizi yapın ama eğer bir daha kendi ölümünden söz edersen kötü şeyler olur.” Kapıyı çarpıp çıktığında Min arkasından bakakalmıştı. “Ne dedim ki?” Gözlerimi devirip arkama yaslandım. “Konuştuğun şeylere dikkat et Min, sen hastanede yatarken çocuk 10 yıl yaşlandı resmen. Ona bunu hatırlatmak zorunda değilsin.” Min ne yaptığını yeni anlamıştı ve gözleri dolu dolu olmuştu. “Tanrım, Tanrım…” Çantasını kaptığı gibi kapıdan çıkınca koca evde tek başıma kalmıştım. Ja Yun’un yanına gidip konuşmaya karar verdiğimde ne söyleyeceğimden bile emin değildim.

JA YUN

“Daehyun, eğer bana nutuk atmaya geldiysen hiç içeri girme.” Dae başını iki yana sallayıp koltuğa oturdu. Eliyle yanındaki boş yere vurduğunda yüzümdeki şüpheci ifade iyice belirginleşmişti. “Ne oldu?” Gösterdiği yere otururken gözlerindeki duyguyu anlamaya çalışıyordum. Eğer bana acıyarak baksaydı mutfaktan meyve bıçağı kapıp gözlerini oyabilirdim. Ama daha çok anlayışla baktığını görünce rahatlayıp ellerimi dizlerimin arasına koyarak oturup omuzlarımı düşürdüm. “Junhong’u unutmaya çalıştığımı öğrendin değil mi?” Dae başını sallayıp onayladı. “Ja Yun… Unutmaktan çok alışmanı isterdim.” Tek kaşımı kaldırıp şaşkınca yüzüne baktım. “Alışmam gereken şey yeni bir okul veya yeni bir şehir değil. Uzayda yaşamaya bile alışırım ama benden Junhong’un ölümüne alışmamı bekleyebilir misin gerçekten?” Dae belli belirsiz gülümsedi. “Bak, artık onun adını anarken ağlama krizleri geçirmiyorsun. Ve sadece bir hafta oldu Ja Yun. Alışıyorsun…” Dae’nin söyledikleri karşısında yüzüme ruhsuz bir ifade yerleşti. Bomboş baktığımdan emindim. “Benim alışmam, unutmam veya ağlama krizlerine girmem onun öldüğü gerçeğini değiştirmeyecek Daehyun. Neyin tartışmasını yapıyoruz ki? Ben onun öldüğüne alıştığım zaman kalbimdeki ağırlık geçecek mi? Özlemeyi bırakacak mıyım? Ya onu öylece o iğrenç yere terk ettiğim için kendimi suçlamaktan vazgeçecek miyim? Ne yaparsam yapayım hatıraları beynimi doldururken buna alışmamı…” Konuşmamın gittiği yöne şaşırarak durdum. Gözyaşlarıma aldırış etmiyordum ama kendi söylediklerime ben de şaşırmıştım. Dediklerim yüzde yüz doğruydu bana göre. Yani unutmam bir işe yaramayacaktı, alışmam daha kolay olacaktı ama yine de kendime acı çektirmeyi bırakmak için unutmak istiyordum. “Her neyse Dae. Onu unutacağım, tamam mı? Alışmak falan yok.”

JUNHONG

Kapıyı açtığımda bir anlık refleksle önümdeki karaltının tepesine sopamı geçirsem de karaltı hiçbir şey olmamış gibi üzerime gelmeye devam etti. “Junhong, kaçabileceğini mi sanıyorsun?” Min Hyuk’un nereden çıktığını düşünüp küfrederken acıyan kollarıma ve omurgamdaki ağrıya aldırmadan sopayı Min Hyuk’un yanağına vurup onu yere düşürdüm. Min Hyuk zeminde kıpırdamadan yatarken dumandan ve yorgunluktan nefes nefese kalmıştım. Öksürük nöbetinin kıyısında olduğumu bilerek nereye gittiğime bakmadan koşmaya başladım. Daha doğrusu yalpalamama aldırmamaya çalışarak hızlı yürümeye. Yolum sadece bir tane penceresi olan küçücük bir odada bitmişti. Alevleri ve dumanı engellemek için kapıyı kapatıp sopayla pencereyi kırdım. Başımı camdan çıkardığım sırada üst kattan yere saçlarımı sıyırarak koca bir tuğla parçası düştü. Korkuyla geri çekilirken binanın alevlere daha fazla dayanamayacağını biliyordum. Bütün vücudum yaprak gibi titrerken yeniden pencereye yaklaşıp yükseklik hesaplamaya çalıştım. Eğer oradan atlarsam zaten hırpalanmış vücudumun yere çarpmanın etkisiyle parçalara ayrılacağını hissedebiliyordum. Bir an dönüp kapıya baktım ve kapının altından içeri girmeye başlamış alevleri görünce yanarak ölmektense atlayıp kolumu bacağımı kırmayı tercih ederek pencereye çıktım.

JA YUN

Daehyun gittikten sonra odama çıkıp yatağıma oturdum. Gözlerim her şeyi yeni görüyormuş gibi dikkatlice eşyalarımı inceliyordu. Ahşap gardırop, toz pembe duvarlar, lila yatak örtüm, pembe mor karışımı perdelerim, küçük mor halım… Bir şeyler eksik gibi hissediyordum. Sonra hatırladım ve çekmecelerimi karıştırmaya başladım. Fotoğraf eksikti. Fotoğrafı sessizce sayıklarken elim açtığım üçüncü çekmecenin kulpunda öylece durdum. Yakıcı bir düşünce beynime kor gibi düştü. Kafamın içinin yandığını hissediyordum. “Biz hiç fotoğraf çekinmedik…” Bulunduğum yere oturup ağlamaya başladım. “Kahrolasıca bir fotoğraf bile çekinmemişiz! Kahrolası bir öpücük verip kendini öldürttüğüne inanamıyorum!” Ayağa kalkıp bütün odayı yerle bir edecek bir öfke içimi sarmalarken gözlerimi kapatıp dişlerimi sıktım. “Öpücük verip kendini öldürtmek… Sorumsuz piç seni!” Gözyaşlarım yanaklarımdan akıp boynumu gıdıklamaya başlayınca derin bir nefes alıp ayağa kalktım ve ellerimle gözyaşlarımı sildim. Yapmak istediğim, yapabileceğimiz ama yapamadığımız şeyleri hayal ettikçe gözyaşlarım iyice kontrolden çıkıyordu. Yatağıma gidip pikemi başıma kadar çektim. Her şeyin bir kabus olmasını ve uyanabilmeyi diliyordum.

MİN

“Himchan!” Himchan arkasına bile bakmadan kaldırımda yürürken birden sola sapıp gözden kayboldu. Aklıma kaza geçirdiğim gece gelince panikle Himchan’ın arkasından koşturdum. Endişeyle etrafıma bakınırken Himchan’ın parkın ortasında ayakta durduğunu gördüm. Yaklaştıkça dişlerini kenetleyip ellerini yumruk yaptığı ayırt ediliyordu. Dibine kadar yaklaşıp elimle omzuna dokundum. Yavaşça bana döndü. Gözlerindeki kırgınlığı gördüğüm zaman konuşmaya fırsat vermeden sarılıp başımı göğsüne gömdüm. “Özür dilerim, özür dilerim, özür dilerim…” Himchan’ın kollarımın arasında gevşediğini hissettim. Kolları omuzlarıma dolandığında çoktan üstündekini gözyaşlarımla ıslatmıştım. Himchan beni üstünden çekip kazağına baktı. Kaşlarını çatıp yüzünü buruşturdu. “Bu ıslaklık da ne? Sümüğünü karıştırmadığını umuyorum.” Tek kaşını kaldırıp soru sorarak bana bakarken elimin tersiyle gözlerimi silmekle meşguldüm. “Hayır, saf gözyaşı.” Himchan gülüp beni kendine çekti. Çenemin altından tutup kafamı kaldırdığında gözleriyle karşılaştım. “Beni öpmekten daha fazlasını hayal ettiğine eminim.” Himchan suratına çarpık bir gülümseme yerleştirdi. “Evet ama bu parkın ortasında yapabileceğimiz bir şey değil. Yani istersen tabi bir kenara çekilebiliriz ama-“ Daha fazla konuşmasına izin vermeden kollarımı boynuna dolayıp bir özür öpücüğü verdim. Geri çekildiğimde Himchan beni bırakmayıp tekrar öptü. Bu da ‘kabul edildi’ demekti.

JUNHONG

Gözlerimi açtığımda ilk gördüğüm şey parlak bir ışıktı. Gözlerim ışığa alışınca nerede olduğumu anlamak için etrafa bakındım. Beyaz duvarlar, dışarıyı göstermeyen bir cam ve alkol kokusu… Hastanedeydim. Başımı çevirmeye çalışınca boynumdaki boyunluğu hissettim. Söylenmek için ağzımı açmıştım ama susuzluktan dilim damağıma yapışmıştı. Eğer hemen içeri bir hemşire girmezse yaralarımdan değil susuzluktan ölecektim. Gözlerimi kapatıp yaralı yerlerimi teyit etmeye çalıştım. Bütün vücudum ağrıyor olsa da özellikle sağ kolum ve sağ ayak bileğimi hareket ettiremiyordum. Demek ki alçıdaydılar. Başka bir yerimde problem olmadığını anlayınca nasıl bu kadar ucuz kurtulduğuma şaşırıp gözlerimi tavana diktim. Her şeyin bu kadar beyaz olması sinirlerimi bozuyordu. Bir süre sonra bir kapının kayarak açıldığını duyunca korkuyla irkildim. Kapıların açılma sesi benim için elinde sopayla odaya giren Jong demekti. Ben dövülürken beni izlemeye zorlanan Ja Yun demekti. Kapılardan korkuyordum. Hemşire yanıma gelip elindeki kağıda bir şeyler yazdı. Zorlukla ağzımı açtım. O bile işkence gibiydi. “Su verebilir misiniz?” Konuşabilmiş olmam bir mucizeydi. Zaten hemşire de bir mucizeye tanıklık etmiş gibi bakıyordu. Kocaman açılmış gözlerle başını aşağı yukarı sallayıp odadan çıktı. Geri geldiğinde elinde bir yemek tepsisi vardı. Gözlerim yemekten çok suyu ararken hemşire yatağımı oturur pozisyona getirip yemeğimi yedirmeye başladı. “Önce su içsem?” Hemşire beni dikkate almayıp ağzıma çorba tıkmaya devam etti. Sonunda başımı geri çekip sinirli sinirli baktım. “Ben bebek değilim. Çorba yemek istemiyorum, bana sadece suyumu ver.” Hemşire elindeki tepsiyi bırakıp ellerini kucağına koydu ve yüzüme baktı. “Doktor şimdilik su içmene karşı.” Su içmeme karşı bir doktor. “Peki neden?” Hemşirenin yüzü gölgelendi. “5.kattan atlarken ne düşünüyordun?” O kadar yukarı mı çıkmıştım yani? İnsan canıyla uğraşırken başka hiçbir şeyin farkında olmuyordu demek ki, o an bana en fazla 2.kat gibi görünmüştü o yükseklik. Şaşkınlığımı belli etmeden hemşireye döndüm ve bir an sorusunu düşünür gibi yaptım. Sonra alayla konuşmaya başladım. “Yanarak ölmektense parçalanarak ölmeyi olabilir mi acaba?” Hemşire başını iki yana salladı. “Neyse, şanslısın. Hem de fazlasıyla. 5.kattan atlayıp da böylesine ucuz kurtulman inanılır gibi değil. Sadece ayak bileğin ve kolun kırık. Vücudundaki diğer yaralar... Bunun atlamaktan olduğunu düşünmüyorum ama çoğunun zamanını ayırt edemiyoruz. Beyninde de çok bir hasar yoktu. Ama yine de en az iki hafta burada kalacaksın.” İki hafta zamanım yoktu. Herkesin benim öldüğümü sandığıma emindim. Aklıma Ja Yun gelince kalbim sıkıştı. Kız kim bilir ne hale gelmişti. Tam iki hafta için itiraz edecekken susmamın daha akıllıca olduğuna karar verip hemşireye onayladığımı gösterdim. Kadın kucağımdaki tepsiyi alıp çıkarken beni eski halime getirmediğini fark etmemiş gibiydi. Oturur şekilde uyumak zorunda kalmama küfrederek rahatlamaya çalıştım. İki üç gün daha burada kalacak ve sonra da kaçacaktım. Burada elim kolum bağlı oturmaya dayanabileceğime ihtimal vermiyordum. Sonuçta bitirmem gereken işler vardı. Özellikle öpücüğüm. Öpücüğüm yarım kalmıştı…


	15. 15.BÖLÜM

A YUN

Günler geçmek bilmiyordu. O olayın üzerinden neredeyse bir ay geçmişti ama hala unutamıyordum. Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi devam etmem de olanaksızdı. Yine de öldüğünü kabullenmiştim. En zor olansa onu sadece hafızamda biliyor olmamdı. Ne bir fotoğraf ne bir eşya hiçbir şey yoktu. Kendimi acınacak durumda hissediyordum. Yastığıma sarılmış yatarken gözlerim karşımdaki gardıroba odaklanmıştı. Bir yere odaklandığım zaman daha rahat düşünüyordum. Sırtımı gardıroba dönüp pencereden dışarıya baktım. Güneş batmak üzereydi. Gözlerimi kapatıp sabahı düşündüm. Herkes birlik olmuş psikoloğa gitmem gerektiğini söylüyordu. Eğer böyle devam edersem delireceğimi düşünüyor olmalılardı ama hiçbirisi çoktan birkaç tahtamın çivisinin eksildiğini bilmiyordu. Yatalak hasta gibi bütün gün yatağımdaydım ve çok nadir kalkıyordum. Bir ay olmuştu. Koskoca bir ay ama içimdeki boşluk asla dolmayacak gibi hissederken yataktan çıkmak fazla yorucu geliyordu. Yastığıma daha da sıkı sarılıp bu sefer sırtüstü yatarak gözlerimi tavana diktim. Günümün yarısından fazlasını yatakta geçirdiğim düşünülürse tavanla kanka olduğumuz söylenebilirdi. Tavana bakarken milyonuncu filmimi oynattığım sırada kapı çaldı. Önce bekleyip bekleyip gideceğini düşünsem de kapımdaki her kimse fazla ısrarcıydı. Nedensiz yere heyecanlanıp ürpererek üstümdeki örtüyü ayaklarımla itekleyip yere attım. “Geliyorum, geliyorum! Patlama!”

JUNHONG

İki gün daha kalıp çıkmayı hedeflesem de vücudumdaki çürükler bana bunun imkansız olduğunu hatırlatıyorlardı. Hastanede uyanmamın üçüncü gününde boyunluğum çıkarılmıştı ve normal bir odaya alınmıştım. Hemşireler filmlerde gördükleri uzaylı manyaklardan daha çabuk iyileşiyor olduğumu söyleseler de ağrıyan omurgam bunu reddediyordu. Yataktan kalkma çabalarım yine sırtım sayesinde bir fiyaskoya dönüşürken kendimi yeniden yatağa bıraktım. Buradan çıkmam bir iki günden daha uzun süreceğe benziyordu. Yastığa sırtımı yerleştirip dikkatli bir nefes aldım. Buradan ne zaman çıkacağım belli olmasa da ayaklanabildiğim dakika kaçmaya kararlıydım. Bunun ne zaman olacağını da bilmediğim için kaçma planımı son dakikaya bırakmamayı tercih ettim. Doktor kılığına girmek fazla klişe olsa da insanlar asıl gözlerinin önündekini görmedikleri için bu klişe işime yarayabilirdi. Fakat daha sonra hastane personellerinin birbirlerini tanıma olasılıklarını düşündüm. Ya da bir doktor beni yeni asistan sanıp yanına almaya çalışabilirdi. Hemşire kılığına girsem birinden kan almaya zorlanabilirdim. Bu riskleri göze alamayacağımı fark ettim. Sıkıntıdan bağırıp çağırmamak için derin nefesler alarak sakinleşmeye çalıştım. “Kafayı yiyeceğim birazdan!” İçeri giren birilerinin ayak seslerini duydum. Kafamı kaldırdığımda her zamanki robotik hareketli hemşiremle karşılaştım. “Neden kafayı yiyorsun bakalım?” Düşünmeden aklıma gelen ilk şeyi söyleyiverdim. “Yürümeyi bırakın ayağa dahi kalkamıyor olmak beni sinirlendiriyor.” Hemşire anladığını söyleyerek yine o elindeki dosyaya bir şeyler karaladı. Birden aklıma gelen soruyla zihnimde bir ampul yanmıştı. “Yürümemi hızlandırmak için bir şeyler yapabilir miyiz?” Hemşire gözlerini dosyadan kaldırdı. “Fizik tedaviye başlayabiliriz. Yürüme sürecini hızlandıracağından eminim.Ama genelde buna yaraların tamamen iyileştikten sonra başlama taraftarı oluyoruz.” Masumca başımı salladım. “Fizik tedaviye başlayabilir miyim?” Hemşire bir an kalemini ısırıp bakışlarını odanın tavanına dikti. “Doktoruna bir sorayım ama karşı çıkacağını sanmıyorum.” Teşekkür edip başımı salladım. Fizik tedaviye gidecektim ve… Kaçacaktım.

JA YUN

“Ne zamandan beri hayatıma bu denli müdahale ediyorsunuz?” Min başını kaşıdı. “Sen bu hale geldiğinden beri? Sanırım bir ay oldu?” Başımı bir yerlere vurup parçalama içgüdüsüyle savaşıyordum. “Min, teklif ettiğiniz şeyin farkında mısınız? Senin de dediğin gibi daha bir ay oldu. Nasıl hemen kendime bir sevgili bulmamı isteyebilirsiniz?” Son sözlerimi adete çığırırken kollarımı iki yana açmış, yüzümü Himchan’a dönmüştüm. Himchan ellerini teslim olur gibi havaya kaldırıp gözleriyle Min’i işaret etti. “Onun başının altından çıktı, bana bakma.” Min oturduğu yerden ayağa kalkıp kollarını göğsünde birleştirerek öğretmen edasıyla koltuğun önünde bir ileri bir geri yürümeye başladı. “Ja Yun, burada senin iyiliğini düşünüyorum. Eğer bu olanları düşünmeye devam edersen keçileri kaçıracaksın. Psikoloğa gitmeyi de kabul etmedin zaten. Eğer hayatına normal bir şekilde devam edersen senin için daha iyi olmaz mı? Hem Jun-“ Elimi kaldırıp sözünü kestim. “Junhong da böyle olsun falan istemezdi. Eğer kendime sevgili yaptığımı bilseydi ikimizin de kafasını uçururdu.” Min ve Himchan birbirleriyle bakıştılar. “Peki o zaman buna sevgili değil erkek arkadaş diyelim. Zaten evlenecek falan değilsiniz Ja Yun, alt tarafı en fazla bir ay sürecek bir ilişki. Zaten kendine çocuk bulman bile bir ay alabilir.” Gözlerini yüzüme dikti. “Bu suratının hali ne Ja Yun? Bana bütün gün yattığını söyleme lütfen.” Gözlerimi önümdeki camdan masaya diktim. Oradan Min’in sırtının yansımasını görebiliyordum. “Sen ciddi olamazsın Ja Yun. Gerçekten hep yatakta mısın yani? Tanrım, hani seni bu durumdan kurtarmamızı istiyordun? Sadece biz çabalarsak olmaz Ja Yun. Kalk hadi kuaföre falan gidelim. Ondan sonra da seni benim senin tanımadığın çevremle tanıştırırım.” Himchan birden başını kaldırdı. “İsimler lütfen?” Min gözlerini devirdi. “Altı erkek beş kız.” Himchan tam ağzını açacakken Min susturdu. “Himchan kendime değil, ona sevgili bakmaya gidiyoruz. Tamam mı? Sakinleş.” Ellerimle oturduğum koltuğu ittirerek ayağa kalktım. “Tamam, ben hazırlanayım.”

MIN

“Saçlarını kestirsek yeterli. Zaten tipinin şiş gözlerden fazla sorunu yok. Asıl sorunun kıyafet eksiği.” Yolun ortasında elimde çantamla kalakaldım. “Kıyafet eksiği mi? Min, dolabımı kıyafetten kapatamıyorum.” Min beni dikkate almayıp yürümeye devam etti. “Haklı olabilirsin. Peki o zaman kaç tane elbisen var?” Bir an düşündüm. “Sanırım üç tane falan.” Min elindeki çantasını omzuna taktı. “Bu da demek oluyor ki senin dolabında giyecek hiçbir şey yok. Sana sevgili bulmaya gidiyoruz Ja Yun, o kadar insanın içine kot pantolonla gidemezsin.” Saçlarımla oynayarak peşinden yürüdüm. “Zaten pantolon değil şort giyecektim.” Min dönüp ters bir bakış attı. Yol boyunca Min’in sinirli bakışlarının esiri olmuştum.

“Min, bu kadar insanı ne ara topladın? Hem de kışın soğuğunda.” Min bilmiş bilmiş gülümsedi. “Sadece bir telefonuma bakar Ja Yun.” Min beni arkasında bırakıp kalabalığa karışınca durup etrafa bir göz attım. Bu mekana daha önce hiç gelmemiştim ama döşenme tarzı odama benziyordu. Daha çok pembe ve mor ağırlıklı olsa da aradaki turkuvaz renkli perdeler çok hoşuma gitmişti. Üstümdeki elbiseyi çekiştirerek kalabalığın içinde ilerlemeye çalıştım. Min’i bulduğumda bu sefer sinirli bakışlar atma sırası bendeydi. “Min, altı erkek beş kız demiştin?” Min suratını ekşitip elindeki bardağı bıraktı. “Ve hepsinin de altışar erkek beşer kız arkadaşlarının olduklarını varsayarsak…” Lafını tamamlamasına gerek duymadan şaşkınlıkla başımı salladım. “Bu insanlar çok… Deli görünüyor.” Min kıkırdayıp elimden tutup beni kalabalığın içinde yönlendirmeye başladı. “Zaten deli oldukları için arkadaşlarım ya.” Kızlı erkekli bir grubun önünde durduk. Min hepsiyle selamlaştıktan sonra beni tanıttı. “Bu da arkadaşım Ja Yun. Şu sıralar asosyallik problemi çekiyor da.” Kızlardan birisi yüzüne küçümseyici bir gülüş kondurunca o tanıdık gıcık olma duygusunu hissettim. Gülüşleri çok benziyor olsa da karşımdaki tam bir sürtük gibi görünen bir kızdı. “Asosyallik problemini daha yeni çekmeye başladığına emin misin Min?” Gözlerimi devirip kollarımı kavuşturdum. Kız sinirlerimi zıplatmıştı. “Evet, ben sizin gibiler yüzünden zamanımın çoğunu kitap okuyarak harcıyorum. Aslına bakarsan sen onun bunun kucağındayken ben senden daha fazla sosyalleştim diyebiliriz.” Kız elindeki plastik bardağı buruşturup kafama atacak gibi hareketlenince Min araya girdi. “Tamam, gerginlik olmasın lütfen. Sizi burada arkadaş olasınız diye bir araya getirdim, birbirinizle alay edin diye değil.” Kız elindeki bardağı yere atıp kalktığı yere geri oturunca Min’in yanında dikilip beklemeye başladım. “Min, burası gerçekten çok sıkıcı.” Min omzuma dokunup kulağıma yaklaştı. “Burada bekle, bir iki arkadaşa daha selam verip geleceğim.” Başımı sallayıp grupta en köşede duran çocuğun yanındaki boş kenara oturdum. Çocuğun saçları gökkuşağı gibiydi ve çok yakıştığını söyleyebilirdim. Yakışıklı da bir yüzü vardı. “Selam, yüzüm çok mu ilginç geldi?” Sesin baktığım çocuktan geldiğini anlayınca irkilip geri çekildim. “Ah, özür dilerim.” Çocuk elini boş ver diyerek sallayıp arkasına yaslandı. Beni baştan aşağı süzmesi rahatsız etmişti. “Peki sen bende ilginç bir şey bulabildin mi?” Çocuk gülüp içkisini yudumladı. “Aslında pek çok açıdan garip görünüyorsun.” Yardım dilenir gibi tavana bakarak oturduğum yerden kalkmaya yeltendim ama çocuk bileğimden tutup beni durdurdu.“Parti daha yeni başlıyordu.” İğrenerek bileğimi elinden kurtardım. “Min sizinle nasıl arkadaş olmuş be?” Dans eden insanların arasından kendime zorla bir yol bularak dışarı çıktım. Min’i bekleyebileceğimi sanmıyordum. Telefonuna eve gittiğime dair bir mesaj atıp taksi bulmak için caddeye çıktım. O an sadece eve gidip yatağıma gömülmek istiyordum. Partiler bana göre değildi.

JUNHONG

Fizik tedaviye başlayalı bir hafta olmuştu ve ben yürümeye daha yeni başlamıştım. Kendimi Heidi’deki engelli kız gibi hissediyordum. Ellerimi demirlerden çekip kendi başıma ayakta durmaya çalıştım. Dengede durabiliyordum ama bütün kaslarım aldığım sayısız darbelerden sonra puding kıvamına gelmişti. Son bir iki gündür tek başıma ayakta durma sürem artmıştı ama yine de en azından bir hafta daha burada kalacağım belliydi. Hastaneden kaçma planlarım gün geçtikçe tarihe karışıyor olsa da orada yürümeye başladıktan sonra kalmayacaktım. Sadece yürüyebilmem gerekiyordu. Önce bir adım sonra ikinci adım. Bebekler için de bu kadar zor olup olmadığını düşünerek sol tarafımdaki demirlere tutunup gittiğim yönün tersine döndüm. Hemşirem tekerlekli sandalyeyle karşımda belirince huzursuzlaştım. “Bugün odaya yürüyerek çıkmayı denemek istiyorum.” Hemşire başını sallayıp yanıma geldi ve kolumun altına girip destek oldu. Sohbet etmenin dikkatimi titreyen bacaklarımdan başka yöne çevireceğini umarak hemşireyle sohbet etmeye çalıştım. “Beni hastaneye kim getirdi?” Hemşire odama giden köşeyi dönmüştü. “Ah, hatırlamıyorsun tabii. Sana benzeyen bir adamdı. Boyu senden bir iki santim kısaydı.” Aklımda oluşmaya başlayan görüntü beni panikletip heyecanlandırmıştı. “Tipi de bana benziyor muydu?” Hemşire hararetli sorum karşısında şaşırmışa benziyordu. Bana cevap vermeden önce odamın kapısını açtı. “Evet. Dedim ya sana benziyordu diye. O da yaralı gibiydi ama tedavi olmayı reddederek seni bırakıp uzaklaştı. Hastane masraflarını sana neden sormuyoruz zannediyorsun? O adam seni getirdikten sonra bir hesap numarası bırakıp da gitti çünkü.” Yatağıma oturup nefeslenmeye çalıştım. Hemşire kapıdan çıkmak üzereyken durdurdum. “Adını söyledi mi? Hatırlıyor musun?” Hemşire düşünürken alnı kırışmıştı. Sonra birden yüzü aydınlandı. “Min Hyuk? Evet evet Min Hyuk’tu.” Hemşire bunu söyledikten sonra beni hiç de hoş olmayan düşüncelerimle baş başa bıraktı. Min Hyuk mu? Beni öldürmeye çalışan birisi gidip de kendinden önce beni mi kurtarmıştı yani? Sinirlerim bozuk bir şekilde gülerek yatağıma yerleştim. “Min Hyuk ha? Vay be.”


	16. 16.BÖLÜM

MIN

“Ellerini üzerimden çekmezsen onları bir daha kullanılamaz hale getiririm.” Karşımdaki çocuk bana sırıtarak baktı. Ja Yun’un mesajını alıp da peşinden gitmem için evden çıkmam arasında yarım saat vardı ama beni ellemeye meyilli olan piçin teki gitmeme fırsat vermiyordu. Ya sürtük yanımı ortaya çıkaracak ya da omzuma dokunan elin Himchan olduğunu umacaktım. Hızlıca sağa dönüp de Himchan’ı gördüğümde rahatlayıp yanına sokuldum. Himchan ellerini iki yana açıp çocuğa döndü. Beni bile arabaya kaçıracak türden bir rahatlığı vardı. “Bir problem mi var?” Çocuk biraz baktıktan sonra yenilgisini kabul ederek arkasını döndüğü gibi partiye gitti. Ağzım açık bir şekilde Himchan’a bakıyordum. “Burada ne işin var?” Himchan arabaya binene kadar cevap vermedi. “Ja Yun birisinin kendisine sataştığını ve senin de hala gelmediğini ağzından kaçırdı.” Homurdanıp emniyet kemerimi taktım. “Eminim ağzından kaçırmıştır.” Himchan arabayı çalıştırıp partiden uzaklaşınca konuşmaya başladı. “Ne yani seni kurda kuşa yem mi etseydim?” Himchan’a ters bir bakış attım. “Oradan bakınca kuzuya mı benziyorum?” Himchan hiç tereddütsüz cevap verdi. “Evet.”

JA YUN

Kendi kendime bir daha asla partiye falan gitmeyeceğimi söylerken bir yandan da üzerimdeki elbiseden kurtulmaya çalışıyordum. Kendime itiraf etmeye korktuğum gerçekler eve girer girmez su yüzüne çıkınca partilerden nefret ettiğime dair kendi kendime tekrar bir nutuk atıp televizyonun karşısına geçtim. Televizyonu ne zamandan beri açmadığımı düşünürken kumandayı arıyordum. “Tanrım, kumandanın neye benzediğini bile unuttum.” Tam kumandayı bulduğum için sevinecekken kapı çaldı. Kumandayı aldığım gibi geri bırakıp küfrederek kapıyı açmaya gittim. “Tanrı aşkına gecenin bir köründe ne-“ Kapıyı açtığımda gördüğüm yüz karşısında şaşkına dönmüştüm. “Yongguk, gecenin bir saatinde sen ve…” Yanındaki kızı hatırlamaya çalıştım. “Sevgilin? Ne yapıyorsunuz burada?” Kız neşeli bir şekilde el sallayıp izin bile istemeden içeri daldı. Yongguk utanmış görünüyordu. “Yei’yle dışarı çıktık ve ben… Cüzdanımı kaybettim. Daha doğrusu çaldırdım sanırım bilmiyorum her neyse. Sonuç olarak anahtarım da içindeydi ve kapıda kaldık. Himchan’a gittiğimizde de evde Min’i bulduk, bilirsin işte…” Yongguk’un daha fazla konuşmasına fırsat vermeden içeri alıp kapıyı kapattım. “Üst katta boş odalarım var ama nasıl yatacağınıza bağlı?” Yei tek kaşını kaldırıp bana döndü. “Sen evde tek mi yaşıyorsun? En son hastaneden çıkarken görmüştüm seni –yani eve giderken işte her neyse- ve yanında elektrik direği gibi bir çocuk vardı. Sevgilin olduğunu düşünmüştüm.” Bütün ağlama isteklerimi ve hatıralarımı çıktıkları yerlere geri sokup derin bir nefes aldım ve sakin görünmeye çalıştım. Yongguk’a baktığımda Yei’ye hiçbir şey anlatmadığını anlamıştım. “Aa, şey…” Junhong’un kendi evinde yaşadığını falan söyleyip yalan uydurabilirdim ama gerçeği söyledim. Yei bir Yongguk’a bir bana bakıp ayağa kalktı. Ben daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan kendimi Yei’ye sarılmış vaziyette buldum. “Özür dilerim bilmiyordum.” Gülümseyip kollarını boynumdan çektim. “Bilmediğini biliyorum. Önemli değil.” Gülümseyip üst katın merdivenlerine yöneldim. “Gelin odalarınızı göstereyim.” Arkamı dönmüş çıkarken merdivenlerin ortasında durup Yei’ye döndüm. “Gece kendi odanda kal lütfen.” Yei kıkırdarken Yongguk’un kulakları bile kızarmıştı. Başımı iki yana sallayıp merdivenlerden çıkmaya devam ettim. “Erkeğin utangacını da ilk sizde görüyorum…”

JUNHONG

Fizik tedavide iki haftayı geride bırakmıştım. Bacaklarım eskisinden kat kat iyi haldeydi. Çok rahat yürümeye başlamıştım, hatta bazen koşabileceğimi düşünüyordum. Hastaneden ayrılma vaktimin geldiğini anlamıştım. Son fizik tedavime gitmek için hazırlandığım sırada göz ucuyla içeriye takım elbiseli birinin girdiğini gördüm. Sırtımın yay gibi gerildiğini hissediyordum. “Bakıyorum iyileşmişsin.” Her şey normalmiş gibi içine katlanmış tişörtümü düzelttim. Hastaneye bana bu yeni giysileri verdikleri için teşekkür etmek istiyordum, bir vakfın düzenli olarak hastaneye bağış yaptığını ve bunların da o bağışlardan elde edildiğini söylemişlerdi. İyiliksever insanlar... dünyayı onlar kurtaracaklardı. Kesinlikle benim sosyopat ağabeyim değil. Arkamı dönüp Min Hyuk’la göz göze geldim. “Evet, turp gibiyim. Omurgamdaki ağrıdan da, tutmayan bacaklarımdan da eser kalmadı. Sadece kırık bir kolum ve ayak bileğim var. Onlar da alçılar sağ olsun zorlamıyorlar beni.” Min Hyuk karşımda yorgunca sırıttığında yanağındaki kesik izleri ortaya çıktı. Fark ettirmeden daha dikkatli süzdüğümde ise günlerdir hiç uyumadan koşuyor gibi yorgun olduğunu gördüm. Min Hyuk yüzündeki sırıtışı iyice genişletti ama yorgunluğunu gizlemeye yetmemişti. “Büyük ihtimalle seni buraya getirenin ben olduğumu öğrendin ve nedenini merak ediyorsun. Söyleyeyim o halde. Senin arkadaşların binamı havaya uçurduğunda –evet senin arkadaşların, bana öyle hayalet görmüş gibi bakmayı kes- depoda tuttuğum paraların tamamı yanıp kül oldu. Bu da ne demek biliyor musun? Alacaklılarım yakama yapıştı. Şu durumda işleri bilmediğinden bana ayak bağı olmaktan öteye gidemeyeceğini bildiğim için seni hastaneye getirip bıraktım. Tamam, pek inandırıcı değil biliyorum ama inan bana merhametimden değil. Belki ileride lazım olursun ha?” Min Hyuk durup saatine baktı. Dudaklarını sarkıtarak kapıya yöneldi. “Şimdilik seninle bir işim yok. Ama daha sonra görüşeceğiz, kardeşim.” Min Hyuk’un yüzüne bir şeyler fırlatmamaya çalışarak sakinleşmek için yatağa oturdum. En azından orada çürümediğime sevinerek ayağa kalktım ve son fizik tedavim için merdivenleri inmeye başladım.

JA YUN

Yongguk ve Yei’yi ayrı ayrı odalara kapattıktan sonra kendi odama geçip her zamanki rutinim gereğince tavana bakmaya başladım. Beynimde oynattığım üçüncü hatıranın ortasında kapım çalındı. Doğrulup yatağımda oturdum. “Gir?” Kapı açılınca arkasından tam da beklediğim gibi Yei çıktı. Verdiğim pijamalarımı giymişti. “Gelebilir miyim?” Başımı sallayıp yanımda ona yer açtım. “O yaptığım patavatsızlık için gerçekten üzgünüm.” Omuz silkip yatağın başlığına yaslandım. “Alışmaya çalışıyorum ve arada bir hatırlatılması buna vereceğim tepkilerin git gide azalmasını sağlıyor. Anlayacağın benim için iyi bile yaptın.” Yei başını sallayıp odamı incelemeye başladı. “Bu kadar renkli bir odanın içinde sadece sen siyah görünüyorsun Ja Yun. Zor olmalı.” Dişlerimi alt dudağıma geçirip onunla beraber hiç görmemiş gibi odama bakmaya başladım. “Sanırım haklısın. Ama şu sıralar griye döndüğümü hissediyorum.” Yei gülüp yorganın bir ucunu kucakladı. “Bir buçuk ay sonunda gri renk olduysan bir buçuk ay daha sabret ve beyaza dön.” Başımı salladım. Hiç tanımadığım bir insanla konuşmak beni ciddi anlamda rahatlatmıştı. “Kalbimde kurşun ağırlığı var gibi. Sadece anılarım var, bir de hani öyle resmimiz falan yok. İlk kez de beni Jongup’a bırakıp ortadan kaybolmadan önce öpüşmüştük. Aslında o beni öpmüştü, şaşkınlıktan ne yapacağımı bilememiştim.” Yei başını sallayarak konuşmam için beni teşvik ediyordu. “Sonra Japonya’ya gittiğini öğrendik ve biz de peşinden gittik.” Yei sözümü kesip bana döndü. “Biz derken? Kim kim gittiniz?” Fena pot kırdığımı anlayarak toparlamaya çalıştım ama Yei çoktan durumu anlamıştı. “Yongguk da sizinle geldi değil mi? Hatta size liderlik taslamadıysa bir şey bilmiyorum ben.” Sonunda inkar etme çabalarımdan vazgeçerek her şeyi baştan anlattım. Yei sadece ‘aman Tanrım’ demek için sözümü kesiyordu. Ben anlatmamı bitirdiğimde Yei sinirden ölecek gibi duruyordu. “Ve bu manyak bana ailesini ziyarete gittiğini söyledi öyle mi?!” Yei’yi sakinleştirmeye çalışırken kendi dertlerimi unutmuştum. “Yei, senin iyiliğini istediği belli. Eğer gerçeği söyleseydi peşine takılırdın. Orası gerçekten tehlikeliydi, bizzat bulundum ve sonuçlarını görüyor musun?” Sonunda biraz sakinleşmeyi başararak yatağa geri oturdu ve ağlamaya başladı. “Geri zekalı adam…” En azından seninki yaşıyor, diye düşünmekten kendimi alamamıştım. İkimiz de gözlerimizi silip tuhaf bir sessizlikle oturmaya devam ettik. Yei ayağa kalkıp gerindi. “Ben artık odama gideyim. Geç oldu hem, uykum geldi.” Gülümseyip başımı salladım. “Teşekkürler.” Yei de gülümsedi. “Aman, lafı bile olmaz. Hem sen de bana Yongguk’u iki ay kölem edecek kadar istihbarat sağladın.” İkimiz de kısaca güldük. Yei kapıyı açıp dışarı çıktı. “İyi geceler Ja Yun.” Tekrar gülümseyip el salladım. Bu sırıtma yüzüme yapışacak diye korkuyordum. “İyi geceler Yei.”

JUNHONG

Fizik tedavi için alt kata inerken alıştırmadan sonra mı önce mi kaçacağıma karar veremedim. Bir an sabırsızlıkla çıkışa yönelsem de bir saat daha dayanabileceğimi düşünüp bodrum kata indim. Ders bitene kadar içime dolan adrenalinden midem sıkışmaya başlamıştı. Dersin son dakikalarında atom bombası gibi olmuş yerimde duramıyordum. Sorumlu doktor bana saatimin dolduğunu söylediğinde heyecandan dizlerimin bağı çözülmüştü. Sanki hiçbir şey olmamış gibi sakin bir şekilde merdivenlere yöneldim. Giriş katına ulaştığımda herkes kaçacağımı biliyor gibi hissediyordum. Sanki herkesin gözü bende gibiydi ama bunun kaçma psikolojimden kaynaklandığını bildiğim için kendimi rahatlatarak hava almaya çıkan normal bir hasta gibi bahçeye adımımı attım. Şüpheli olmayan davranışlar sergilemeye çalışıyordum. Bahçenin de çıkış kapısını gördüğümde koşmamak için irademi son noktasına kadar kullanmam gerekmişti. İçim içime sığmayarak hastaneden tamamen kurtulduğumda yaklaşık yüz metre daha sabit tempoyla yürüyerek etrafıma bakındım. Kendimi banka soymuş hırsızın teki olarak gördüğümden kendimle dalga geçsem de her an doktorun teki önüme çıkıp beni odama geri tıkacak gibi hissediyordum. Yüz metreyi de atlattıktan sonra bir taksiye atlayıp Himchan’ın evinin adresini verdim. Yanımda hiç para yoktu ve eğer direk Ja Yun’a gidersem kalp krizi geçirip ölmesinden korkuyordum. Belki de o sırada heyecanımdan ben ölürdüm. Her durumda en mantıklısı önce Himchan’a gitmek gibi görünmüştü.

MIN

Bulaşık yıkarken çalan kapı karşısında elim ayağıma dolanmıştı. Ellerimdeki plastik eldivenleri fırlatıp atarak kapıya koştum. Kapıyı açtığımda bir an boş boş karşımdaki deve baktım. Yaklaşık on beş saniye sonra nefes almadığımı fark edebilmiştim. Kapıdan yavaşça uzaklaşırken Himchan evin arka taraflarından bir yerlerden seslendi. “Min, gelen kim-“ Himchan’ın da arkamda hortlak görmüşe döndüğü belliydi. “Himchan, ikimiz de aynı şeyi görüyoruz değil mi?” Himchan’dan ses çıkmıyordu. Junhong bu tepkiyi bekler gibi rahat bir ifadeyle önümden geçip kapıyı kapattı. “Selam millet. Ben hortladım. Böö!” Junhong elleriyle zombi gibi hareketler yaparken arkamda Himchan’ın hareketlendiğini hissettim. Göz açıp kapayana kadar Himchan Junhong’u yere sermiş üstünde oturuyordu. Bir eliyle Junhong'un yakasını tutarken diğer eli yumruk olmuş yüzüne inmek için bekliyordu. Junhong ellerini başının iki yanında kaldırdı. “Beni istediğiniz kadar ezin ama birisi şu taksinin parasını verebilir mi?”

Himchan odanın içinde volta atarken ikide bir yumruk yaptığı elini ısırıp Junhong’un hala orada oturup oturmadığını kontrol eden bakışlar atıyordu. “Sen… Sen… Bize her şeyi anlatacak mısın yoksa hemen şuracıkta bir hortlak gördüğüme dair bir şeyler saçmalayıp kalp krizi geçirerek ölmeli miyim?” Junhong gözlerini tepemdeki tavana dikip anlatmaya başladı. Bir buçuk aylık hikayesini bitirdiğinde ikimiz de sus pus olmuştuk. “Sanırım ölmenden bin kat daha iyi bir durumla karşı karşıyayız.” Junhong sözlerime dik dik bakarak yanıt verdi. “Ja Yun ne durumda?” Buna ne Himchan’ın ne de benim verecek cevabımız yoktu. Junhong gözlerini kapattı. “Çok mu kötü?” Himchan yanına gidip omuzlarına vurdu. “Delirmenin kıyısından geçmişti ama asıl soru seni gördüğünde ne yapacağı. Kapıyı yüzüne kapatıp içeride bir yerlerde çığlıklar falan atarsa korkmanı istemiyorum. Bizim kadar sakin karşılayacağını sanmam.” Başımı öne arkaya sallayıp onayladım. “Açıkçası biz de sakin karşılamış sayılmayız. Kafayı yediğimi sandım.” Himchan odalardan birinde gözden kaybolup elinde arabasının anahtarlarıyla geri geldi. “Ja Yun’un tepkisini öğrenmenin tek bir yolu var.”


	17. 17.BÖLÜM

HIMCHAN

Junhong pat diye ortaya çıktığından beri kendimi on yaş gençleşmiş hissediyordum. Birisi çıkıp maraton koşmamı söylese koşardım. Ama arabam benimle aynı fikirde değil gibiydi. “Çalışmıyor, çalışmıyor, çalışmıyor!” Arabanın tekerleğine tekme atıp bütün alarmları öttürdüm. Min yüzünü buruşturup arabadan çıktı. “Şimdi ne yapacağız?” Junhong bir karara varmamız için bize bakıyordu. Ellerimi belime koyup başımı eğdim ve gözlerimi asfalta diktim. Sanki çözüm yerde yazıyordu. Kaşlarımı çattım. “Min, sen Junhong’la git. Ben de bir çekici çağırıp arabayı servise götüreyim. Ja Yun’un Junhong’u tek başına görmesini istemiyorum. Aklını kaçırabilir.” Junhong sıkıntıyla yola dikti gözlerini. “Tamam. Min, gidelim.”

JA YUN

Mutfağa girmeyeli yüzyıllar geçmiş gibiydi. Resmen nasıl yumurta kırılacağını unutmuştum. Yei yanımda elinde yağ şişesiyle bekliyordu. “Tavaya önce yumurtayı mı kırmamız gerekiyor yoksa yağı mı dökmeliyiz?” Bir şeyler söylemek için ağzımı açtım ama sesim çıkmadı. Oturma odasından Yongguk’un güldüğünü duyabiliyordum. “Kapa çeneni Guk!” Yei sinirle önüne düşen saçlarına üfledi. Yongguk teslim olmuş gibi yapıp iki eli havada kapının önünde belirdi. “Beceriksiz olan sizsiniz.” Yei her an elindeki yağ şişesini Yongguk’un kafasında parçalayacağa benziyordu. Yongguk ikimizin ortasından geçip kendine yer açtı. Elimden tavayı alıp ocağa koydu. “Alt tarafı yumurta pişireceksiniz, biraz daha müdahale etmezsem evi havaya uçuracağınızdan korktum.” Yei’nin elindeki şişeyi alıp tavaya yağ döktü. “Yağ ısındıktan sonra da kırdığınız yumurtaları dökeceksiniz, tamam mı?” Kollarımı kavuşturup tezgaha yaslandım. “Önce ocağın altı yakılmıyor muydu?” Yongguk saçlarını karıştırıp geri çekildi. “Bunun sırasının önemli olduğunu sanmıyorum. Bildiğim tek şey önce yağın kızması gerektiği.” Yei tam ağzını açmış bir şeyler söyleyecekken Yongguk parmağını dudaklarına koyup susturdu. “Sakın espri yapayım falan deme.” Yei gülmemek için kendini zorlarken başını sallayıp kafasını geri çekti. Şaşkınlıkla onları izliyordum. Yongguk televizyonun karşısına geçip bizi mutfakta yalnız bırakınca Yei'ye döndüm. “Bu Yongguk dün geceki Yongguk mu? Emin miyiz?” Yei derin bir kaseye yumurtaları kırmaya başladı. “Gece aklına başka fikirler üşüştüğüne yemin edebilirim. O yüzden ruhsal gelgitler yaşıyor sanırsam.” İkimiz de gülüp kahvaltı hazırlama işimize devam ettik. Yei’yle konuştuğumuz sırada kapı çalınca ellerimi yıkayıp kapıya koştum. “Geliyorum!” Kapıyı açtığımda bütün yaşamsal faaliyetlerim durmuştu. Kapının önünde ne kadar dikildiğimden habersiz bir şekilde hala dümdüz karşımdaki insana bakıyordum. Tabi o sırada insan olduğundan emin değildim. Zombi? Abisinden intikam almak için hortlamış falan mıydı acaba? Arkamdan Yei’nin seslendiğini duydum. “Kim geldi?” Cevap vermeye gücüm yoktu, aklımı kaçırdığımı düşünüyordum. Arkamdan ayak seslerinin yaklaştığını duyunca kapıdan bir iki adım geriledim. “Yei, iyice sıyırdım değil mi? Şimdi kesinlikle akıl hastanesine yatmam gerekecek. Psikoloğa gitmeyi reddetmemeliydim.” Yei’nin yanıma geldiğini hissettim. Kolumu tutan elleri kaskatı kesilmişti. “O-o-o h-hortladı falan mı?” Hızla dönüp Yei’ye baktım. “Yani sadece ben görmüyorum?” Junhong acıyla çarpılmış yüzü sayesinde ciddi anlamda hortlamış bir zombi gibi duruyordu. Yutkunup iyice geriledim. Ellerimi nereye koyacağımı, nasıl durmam gerektiğini şaşırmıştım. “Tanrım… Aman Tanrım… Yei aklımı kaçırıyorum…” Junhong dikkatli adımlarla içeri girince iyice kontrolümü kaybetmiştim. Yanına gidip parmağımla yanağını dürttüm. Aptalca olduğunu bilsem de ruhsal olarak kanıtlara ihtiyacım vardı. Şizofren olmadığıma dair yani. Hala uzanmak için parmaklarımın ucuna kalkıp acemi bir balerine dönüşmem gerektiğini fark ettim. “Bu gerçek. Parmağım yanağının içinden geçmedi.” Junhong gülümseyip bana sarıldığında kesinlikle bir rüyada olduğumu düşünüyordum. Junhong boğuk bir sesle konuşmaya başladı. “Beni görünce bıçaklayacağını düşünmüştüm. Bu tepki beklediğimden daha normal oldu.” Bir anda kollarından kurtulup ağlamaya başladım. Jest ve mimiklerimin kontrolünü kaybetmiştim. “Seni geri zekalı piç! Ne halde olduğumu biliyor musun? Seni gerçekten bıçaklamam gerekiyor. Seni öldürmek istiyorum. Beynini parçalasam az kalır!” Benden habersiz hareketlenmiş olan yumruklarım Junhong’un göğsüne anca denk geliyordu. Ağlamaktan önümü göremez hale gelmiştim. Junhong ellerimi tutup sırtımda birleştirdi ve tekrar sarıldı. “Sinek ısırsa daha çok acıtırdı.” Başım göğsünde kaybolmuşken kollarını bedenime iyice sarıp kafasını saçlarıma gömdü. “Seni özledim.” O anda bacaklarımın erimeye başladığına yemin edebilirdim. Ayakta duracak gücüm kalmamıştı. Ağlamaktan yorgun düşmüştüm. Kollarından hiç ayrılmayıp orada uyumak istiyordum. Ama birden beynim çalışmaya başladı ve evde tek olmadığımızı hatırladım. Başımı kaldırıp kollarından kurtulmaya çalıştıysam da ahtapot gibi sarılmıştı. Hıçkırıklarım yüzünden kesik kesik güldüm. “Junhong nefes alamıyorum.” Kollarını biraz gevşettiyse de tamamen bırakmamıştı. “Junhong, ne oldu?” Yongguk’un yanımıza geldiğini ancak o zaman fark etmiştim. Junhong beni tek kolunun altına alıp Yongguk’a döndü. “Önce oturabilir miyiz? Sağ ayak bileğimi hissetmemeye başladım. “

Oturma odasında otururken ortama garip bir hava hakimdi. Sonuçta öldüğünü sandığımız birinin kucağında oturuyor olmam pek normal bir görüntü sayılmazdı. Biz yerlerimize yerleşirken Himchan da kir pas içinde yanımıza gelmişti. Min gözlerini dikip Himchan’a baktı. “Arabayla seviştin falan mı?” Himchan eliyle yüzünü silip Min’in yanına oturdu. “Hayır, sadece çekici gelene kadar halledebileceğimi düşünmüştüm ama gördüğün gibi araba beni halletti…” Min gülüp Himchan’ın omzuna vurdu. “Salak.” Başımı arkaya atıp Junhong’a baktım. Sesimi olabildiğince kısmaya çalıştım. “Gerçekten bu pozisyonda mı oturacağız?” Junhong halinden memnun gülümsedi. “Şu anda bu odada dokuz kişiyiz Ja Yun, gördüğün gibi koltuklara sığmıyoruz.” Junhong’un göğsüne yaslanıp ofladım. “Çok güzel bahane buluyorsun.” Çenesini başıma koyup güldü. “Tabii ki. İstersen başka bahane-“ Dirseğimle kaburgalarına vurdum. “Kes sesini!” Junhong ağlar gibi sesler çıkardı. “Ne oldu?” Çaktırmadan eliyle vurduğum yeri tuttu. “Yok bir şey. Sadece vurduğun yer önceden baya bir… Ee… Hasar görmüştü.” Dudaklarımı çiğneyerek kıpırdamadan oturmaya çalıştım. “Özür dilerim.” Junhong cevap verecekken Yongguk oturduğu yerde öne eğildi. “Hadi bakalım Junhong, anlat.”

Junhong anlatmasını bitirdiğinde yüzünü görmek için kımıldanmaya başladım. Junhong kollarıyla belime sarılıp beni engelledi. “Önüne dön Ja Yun…” İtiraz etmeden eski halime dönüp odadaki yüzleri incelemeye başladım. En mutlu görünen Daehyun’du. Bıraksanız Junhong’u bebek gibi kucağına alıp oynayacağa benziyordu. Young Jae dönüp çenesiyle Junhong’un sargılı kolunu işaret etti. “Kırıkların nasıl?” Junhong kolunu kaldırıp ileri geri döndürdü. “İyileşiyor. En azından artık sadece bandaj var. İki haftaya kalmaz eski haline döner sanırım.” Himchan tek kaşını kaldırıp Junhong’a döndü. “Sanırım mı? Doktorlar hiçbir şey söylemediler mi?” Junhong’un huzursuzlaştığını anlamıştım. Bu sefer beni engellemesine fırsat vermeden yüzümü Junhong’a döndüm. “Size az önce söylemedim… Ben hastaneden kaçtım. Yani yürüyebilecek kadar iyileşince daha fazla kalamadım. O yüzden ne durumda olduğumu bilmiyorum.” Yongguk elleriyle yüzünü kapatıp sızlanmaya başladı. “Aranızdaki en akıllı insan ben miyim? Ben mi üstün zekayım yoksa siz mi çok geri zekalısınız?” Yongguk ellerini yüzünden çekip başını kaldırdı. Gözlerini Junhong’a dikti. “Neden tam iyileşmeden çıkıyorsun ki hastaneden? Biz kaçıyor muyduk?” Junhong cevap vermeye fırsat bulamadan Min araya girdi. “Açıkçası Ja Yun kaçıyordu.” Hepimiz dönüp Min’e baktık. Ağzımın beş karış açıldığına emindim. “Efendim? Nereye kaçıyormuşum ben?” Min yardım ister gibi Himchan’a baktı ama o ellerini kaldırıp “Ben bir şey bilmiyorum.” dedi. Min en sonunda konuşmaya karar vererek kaçamak bakışlarla Junhong’a döndü. “Şey… Ben Ja Yun için erkek arkadaş bulmuştum. Yani… Eğer pat diye ortaya çıkmış olmasaydın büyük ihtimal bu gece… Şey… İşte yeni sevgilisi olmuş olacaktı…” Junhong beni iyice kendine çekti. “Senin bundan haberin var mı Ja Yun?” Ne diyeceğimi bilemeyerek kekelemeye başladım. “Şey, ben, aaa- Aslında geçen gün Min’e uyup bir partiye gittim ama az kalsın kötü şeyler-“ Junhong beni kucağından kaldırıp ayakta durdurdu. Bir yandan kollarımdan tutarken diğer yandan başını eğip gözlerini gözlerimin hizasına getirmiş kötü kötü bakıyordu. “Kötü şeyler?” Onu ilk defa bu kadar... kıskanç görüyordum. Sahiplenici. İçimdeki eriyen çikolata hissini bastırmaya çalışıp cevap aradım. Verecek cevap bulamayınca yeri incelemeye başladım. Junhong kolumdan tutup tekrar kucağına çekti. “Her neyse. Bu geceki buluşmana gidecek misin?” İnanamayarak başımı kaldırdım. “Yok bir de gitseydim Jun?” Min oturduğu yerde kalp krizi geçirecek gibiydi. “Çok ucuz atlattım…” Junhong gözlerini tepemden ayırınca ikimiz de Min’e döndük. Min oturduğu yerde Himchan’a biraz daha yaklaştı. “Himchan, aç kurtlar gibi görünmüyorlar mı?” Himchan tavana bakıp iç geçirdi. “Sana kuzu olduğunu söylemiştim.” Jongup iki tarafın da bu manyaklaşmaya başlamış ortamını bozarak araya girdi. “Ne zaman dışarı çıkıp eğleneceğimizi sorabilir miyim? Sanırım şu anda olabileceğimiz en iyi durumdayız, kutlamak lazım.” Odada herkes birbirinin fikirlerini duymak için can atıyordu. Himchan sırıtıp Min’e baktı. “Ben her zaman müsaitim.” Min kafasını sallayıp Himchan’ı onayladı. Dae ve Young Jae için fark etmiyor gibi görünüyordu. Yongguk’un bakışlarını yakaladığımda Yei’yle anlaşmaya çalıştıklarını anlamıştım. Gözlerle iletişim kuruyorlardı. Dönüp Junhong’a baktım. “Yongguk ve Yei ne zamandır sevgililer? Gözle anlaşma aşamasına gelmişler baksana.” Junhong başını iki yana salladı. “Sanırım iki yıl falan oldu. İkisi de zır delinin teki ama biri kötümser biri iyimser. Nasıl anlaşıyorlar bilmiyorum.” Başımı sallayıp Yei’ye döndüm. “Eee neye karar verdiniz?” Yei büyük bir kararlılıkla “Gidiyoruz.” derken Yongguk da savaş kaybetmiş gibi koltukta arkasına yaslandı. Tartışmanın galibinin Yei olduğu belliydi. Son olarak biz kalmıştık. Junhong’la aynı anda bakıştığımızda ikimizin de gitmek istediğini görebiliyorduk. Başımı sallayıp onayladım. “Tamam, gidelim.” Yei oturduğu yerden fırlayıp Min’i ve beni kollarımızdan tuttuğu gibi merdivenlerden çıkmaya başladı. “Kızlar hazırlanmalı. Siz erkekler de kendinize çeki düzen verseniz iyi olur. Özellikle sen Himchan.” Himchan asker selamı verip alt kattaki banyoya gitti. Biz de Yei’nin peşinden odama sürükleniyorduk.

JUNHONG

Ja Yun’un kucağımda oturuyor olması bütün yaralarımın alarm vermesine yol açtıysa da belli etmedim. Bırakırsam uçacakmış gibi hissediyordum. Dışarı çıkma fikrini duyduğumda acımdan bayılacak haldeydim ama Ja Yun’un gitmek istediği her halinden belli olduğu için anı mahvetmemeye karar verip gitmek istiyor gibi göründüm. Aslında gerçekten de gitmek istiyordum ama bu halimle dışarı çıkarsam iki adım atamadan düşer bayılırdım. Kızlar hazırlanmak için odadan çıktıklarında rahatça yüzümü buruşturup acımı saklamaktan vazgeçtim. Daehyun halimi görüp yanıma geldi. “Ne oldu?” Başımı iki yana salladım. “Yok bir şey. Geçer birazdan, hafif bir sancı.” Daehyun’un inanmadığını görebiliyordum ama bir şey söylemeden yanımdan ayrıldı. Ben kıvranmaya devam ederken üst kattan kapının açılıp kapanma sesi geldi. Yüzüme ‘sorun yok’ maskemi yerleştirip aşağı inmelerini beklemeye başladım. Önce Yei indi, ardından da dışarının soğuğuna rağmen elbise giymiş Min. Ja Yun görünürlerde yoktu. Sahte bir ciddiyetle kaşlarımı kaldırıp kızlara baktım. “Min, içeride sevgilimi yemediğinizi umuyorum?” Min bana kocaman bir gülümseme gönderdi. “Birazdan onu sen yiyeceksin zaten Junhong…” Gözlerimi devirip kızarmamaya çalıştım. Tanrım. Yukarıdan Ja Yun’un sesi geldi. “Kapa çeneni Min! Kendimi ucube gibi hissediyorum! Biri bana pantolon ve kazaklarımı geri versin!” Yei ellerini beline koyup anne havasıyla konuşmaya başladı. “Sevgilin ölümden döndü Ja Yun, kes sesini ve aşağı in! Hemen!” Merdivenlerden gelen seslere bakılırsa topuklu ayakkabı giymişti. Bunda bir sorun olduğunu sanmıyordum, sonuçta topuklu ayakkabı giyebilen birisiydi ama aşağı indiğinde ben daha ne giydiğini göremeden merdivenlerin hemen önünde dikilen Dae’nin arkasına saklanmıştı bile. “Hemen şimdi gidip bunları üzerimden çıkarıyorum Yei! Kendimi anlamsız yere evleniyor gibi hissediyorum.” Yei Ja Yun’u çekiştirirken bir yandan da muzip muzip gülüyordu. “O da olur Ja Yun, merak etme. Ama Junhong’un seni bu halde görmeden ölmesini istemiyorum. Zira ben olmasam ömrünün sonuna kadar bir daha böyle giyinmezsin. En azından eğlenmeye giderken.” Dae hafifçe arkasına dönüp Ja Yun’a baktı. “Aslında partilere giderken falan böyle giyiniyorsun yani sorun ne onu anlamadım.” Yei Ja Yun’u birden Dae’nin arkasından öne çıkardı. “Sorun daha önce hiç bu kadar kısa bir etek giymemiş olması. Topuklu çizme de giymedi. Üstündeki bebe yaka kazağımsı şey en nefret ettiği türden.” Ja Yun tam da Yei’nin tarif ettiği giysiler içinde önümde duruyordu. Elleriyle eteğini çekiştirmeye başladı. Yei bıraksa kaçacağından emindim. Gözlerimi kısıp gülümsedim. “Anime karakteri gibi duruyorsun.” Ja Yun’un yüzü bu sefer sinirden kızarmıştı. Eteğini çekiştirmeyi bırakıp yüzünü çevirdi. “Size demiştim!” Öfke nöbeti geçiriyormuş gibi görünerek merdivenlere yönelince ani bir hareketle öne atılıp kolunu tuttum. Bu sırada karnıma saplanan ağrıyla görüşüm bulanıklaşmıştı. Ja Yun’un bana seslendiğini duyabiliyordum. Bir süre sonra kendime gelmeyi başarıp ter içinde kalmış yüzümü kaldırdım. “Tamam… İyiyim… Gidelim…” Ja Yun kolumun altına girip beni koltuğa yatırdı. “Siz gidin, bu halde gelemeyiz.” Min başını salladı. “Haklısın ama biz de kalalım.” Gözlerimi kapatıp ikinci bir acı dalgasına hazırlandım. Ja Yun’un onlara itiraz ettiğini duyabiliyordum. “Hayır, siz gidin. Bir dahaki sefere artık. Ciddiyim, eğlenmenize bakın.” Bir süre sonra dış kapının açılıp kapandığını duydum. Gözlerimi hala açamamıştım. “İyi misin?” Ja Yun gelmiş koltuğun yanına diz çökmüş çenesini de koluma yaslamıştı. “İyiyim.” Her ne kadar iyi olduğumu söylesem de iyi değildim ve yüzümden bunun belli olduğunu anlamıştım. Ja Yun yanımdan kalkmaya yeltenince ikinci kez kolundan tutup durdurdum. Gözümün tekini açıp yamuk bir gülümsemeyle suratına baktım. “Güzeldin.” Ja Yun’un bana garip garip baktığını hissedebiliyordum. “Güzeldin, diyorum. Anime karakterine benzediğin doğru ama yakışmıştı. Çok tatlı olmuştun.” Ja Yun tepemde kıkırdadı. “Bilmiyor muyum sanıyorsun? Gözler yalan söylemez.” Bu sefer utanma sırası bendeydi. “Kahretsin, ne diye beni uğraştırıyorsun o zaman?” Ja Yun kalktığı yere geri oturdu. “Çünkü seninle uğraşmak çok eğlenceli ve…” Başını tamamen koluma yasladı. “Ve seninle uğraşmayı özlemişim.” Yattığım koltukta yan dönüp Ja Yun’u yanıma çekip sarıldım. Yüzü kolumun arasında kaybolmuştu ve dirseğimin iç kısmının ıslandığını hissedebiliyordum. “Şimdi ağlamanın sırası mı Ja Yun?” Ja Yun kollarımın altında kafasını salladı. “Hem de tam sırası.” Gülerek Ja Yun’u iyice kendime çektim. Eğilip ağzımı kulağına yaklaştırdım. “Seni seviyorum.” Başını kaldırıp gözlerime baktı. “Ateşin mi var?” Ja Yun’u yüzünü görebileceğim kadar kendimden uzaklaştırdım. “İlk defa romantiklik yapayım dedim onun da içine ettin!” Kahkaha atıp kendini yukarı çekip yüzlerimizi aynı hizaya getirdi. Dudaklarıma bir öpücük kondurup başını kedi gibi omzuma yerleştirdi. “Ben de seni seviyorum."


	18. 18.BÖLÜM

JUNHONG

Havada keskin bir yanık kokusuyla yerimden sıçrayarak uyandım. Hala koltukta yattığımı fark etmemle Ja Yun’un yanımda olmadığını görmem arasında iki saniye geçmişti. Kendimi zorlayarak ayağa kalkıp evi turlamaya başladım. Ja Yun mutfakta oradan oraya koşturup duruyordu. Kapıya yaslanıp ne yaptığını anlamaya çalıştım. “Kuyruğunu yakalamaya çalışan kedi gibi ne dönüp duruyorsun orada?” Ja Yun beni gördüğü an ellerini arkasında birleştirdi. “H-Hiçbir şey. Sadece karnımı doyurmaya çalışıyordum.” Mutfağı incelerken gözüme lavaboya yığılmış tencereler çarptı. “Peki karnını doyurabildin mi?” Ja Yun durduğu yerde bir iki adım geri gidip ocağa yaklaştı. “Şey, pek sanmıyorum.” Elini hala arkasında tuttuğu gözümden kaçmamıştı. Yerimden ayrılıp hafifçe topallayarak yanına gittim. “Eline ne oldu?” Ja Yun ocağa girmek ister gibi görünüyordu. Sonra birden kafasını kaldırıp beni incelemeye başladı. “Gelirken topalladığını gördüm, hastaneye gitmemiz gerekmediğine emin misin?” Omuz silkip başımı olumsuz anlamda salladım. “Hastaneden kaçmış biri olarak bir daha hastane falan görmek istemiyorum.” Ja Yun’un dikkatinin dağılmasını fırsat bilerek öne atılıp ellerini arkasından çıkardım. Sol elinin parmakları kıpkırmızıydı. Kaşlarımı çattım. “Yemek niyetine parmaklarını mı pişiriyorsun?” Bir açıklama bekleyerek yüzüne baktım ama o daha çok mutfakla ilgileniyordu. Dudaklarını çiğnediğini görünce mahcup olduğunu anladım. Büyük ihtimalle sakarlığının nirvanasına ulaştığı için utanıyordu. “Bir şeyim yok, soğuk suyun altına tuttum geçti. Tamam? Git yat sen. Hatta yukarı çık, koltukta iyice tutulacaksın.” Parmaklarını biraz daha inceleyip bıraktım. Yeniden arkasını dönüp çekmeceleri açıp kapamaya başladı. Kaşlarını çatarken deney yapıyor gibi görünüyordu. Ben tam kapıdan çıktığım sırada arkamdan bir patırtı koptu. Alelacele geri döndüm. “Ne oldu?!” Ja Yun ellerini beline koymuş sinirle tezgaha bakıyordu. “Yemek falan yapmıyorum! Dışarıdan söyleyelim, yoksa ya evi havaya uçuracağım ya da sinirden kendimi.” Öfkeden kıpkırmızı olmuş yüzüne baktım. “Ja Yun, alt tarafı yemek yapacaktın ama burası savaş alanına dönmüş…” Önüne düşen saçlarını sinirle üfleyerek havalandırdı. “Belki ben savaş alanında askerlere yemek yapıyorum?” Gülüp arkasından yaklaşarak beline sarıldım. Başımı boynuna gömdüğümde gülmeye başladı. “Gıdıklanıyorum, çek kafanı!” Başımı inadına boynuna yaklaştırınca kaçmaya başladı. “Huylanıyorum dedim Junhong cidden yapma şunu!” Sesi gülmekten o kadar tiz çıkmıştı ki başımı çekip onu rahat bıraktım. Kollarımı kavuşturarak geri çekilip asık bir suratla tavana baktım. Ja Yun tek kaşını kaldırıp yüzümü incelemeye başladı. “Hadi ama, sırf gıdıklanıyorum diye mi yapıyorsun bunu?” Aslında oyun oynuyordum fakat bozmayıp devam ettim. “Hayır, yemek de yapamıyorsun. Bak aç kaldık.” Ja Yun bir şey demeden içeri gidince biraz ileri gittiğimi fark etmiştim. Mutfaktan çıktığımda onu telefonun başında buldum. Yanına gidince telefonu kapatıp bana döndü. “Pizza söyledim, artık aç kalmayacaksın.” Şaka yaptığımı söylememe fırsat vermeden önümden geçip üst kata yöneldi. Saçlarımı karıştırıp oflayarak koltuğa oturup aşağı inmesini beklemeye başladım. Yarım saat sonra bile inmeyince biraz endişe biraz üzüntüyle odasına gitmek için oturduğum yerden kalkarken kapı çaldı. Ne yöne gideceğimi bilemeden biraz bocalasam da önce kapıyı açmaya karar verdim. Pizza gelmişti. Kutuyu mutfağa bırakıp Ja Yun’un odasına çıktım. Kapısını kilitlemişti. Kaşlarımı çatıp kapıyı bir iki kez tıklattım. “Ja Yun? İçeride misin?” Bir süre içeriden ses gelmeyince biraz daha endişelenerek kapıyı tekrar çaldım. “Geliyorum birazdan, sen yemeye başla.” Sesini duyduğumda rahatlayarak aşağı inmeye başladım. Kafam neden bu kadar sinirlendiğine takılmıştı. Sonuçta yemek yapamıyor olduğu doğruydu. Az önce mutfağı savaş alanına çevirmişti. Başımı iki yana sallayıp söylenerek mutfağa girdim.

Ja Yun aşağı indiğinde giyinmiş haldeydi. Pizzanın başından kalkıp yanına gittim. “Nereye gidiyorsun?” Ja Yun montunu giyip ayakkabılarına uzandı. “Markete gidiyorum, mutfakta kullanılır durumda bir şey bırakmadım.” Ben de peşinden hazırlanırken beni durdurdu. “Junhong, yanında montun var mı? Hayır. Daha evine uğramadın bile değil mi? Dışarıda yağmur yağıyor ve eğer bu şekilde çıkarsan hastaneye bir daha çıkmamak üzere yatırılırsın. Şimdi içeri git. Bu arada, bütün pizzayı yeme ben de açım.” Bunları söyledikten sonra ağzımı açmama fırsat vermeden kapıyı çarpıp çıktı. Hala kızgın mıydı yoksa unutmuş muydu hiçbir şey anlaşılmıyordu.

Ja Yun gittikten sonra bir an oturup pizza yemeye devam etmeyi düşündüm ama huzursuz olmuştum. Söylediğimin şaka olduğunu anlamadan ciddiye alıp kırılmış olduğu belliydi. Biraz evin içinde dolanıp ne yapacağımı düşündükten sonra Min’i aradım. “Ja Yun’un eve gelmesini engellemeni istiyorum. Markete gitmek için dışarı çıkmıştı.” Min önce şüpheli bir sessizlik yaşattıktan sonra anladığını belli eden sesini duydum. “Tamamdır.” Telefonu kapatıp önce Yongguk’u sonra Himchan’ı aradım. Aklımdakileri açıkladıktan sonra ofladım. “Bu işin altından tek başıma kalkamam ben.” Himchan’ın sinsi sinsi sırıttığını hayal edebiliyordum. “Benim yeteneklerime ihtiyacın var, değil mi? Tabii Yongguk da gelmeli…” Sanki görecekmiş gibi başımı salladım. “Onu da aradım merak etme. Zor da olsa ikna ettim.” Himchan’ın evde bir şeyler aradığı tıkırtılardan belli oluyordu. “Ben Yongguk’u da alır Yei’yi Min’in yanına postalar gelirim.” Arkamı dönüp mutfağa umutsuz bir bakış attım. Üç erkek buranın altını üstüne getirirdi. Dağınıklığı gördüğünde Ja Yun’un vereceği tepkiyi hayal etmek bile istemiyordum. “Tamam, acele et biraz.”

Himchan ve Yongguk geldiğinde elleri kolları market poşetleriyle doluydu. Şaşkın bakışlarımı yüzlerine diktim. “Bu kadar malzemeyi kim aldı?” Himchan koşturarak mutfağa gidip elindekileri bıraktı. “Ben aldım. İçinizde yemek yapmayı bilen tek aklı başında insan ben olduğuma göre malzemeler de benim işim oluyor tabii… Ne dersiniz beyler, başlayalım mı? Hem öğrendikten sonra belki bana ihtiyacınız olmadan da yemek yapmaya başlayabilirsiniz.” Yongguk başını umutsuzca iki yana salladı. “Bana bunları yaptırdığınıza inanamıyorum. Kimin başının altından çıktı bu?” Himchan eliyle beni işaret etti. Omuz silkip yüzümü buruşturdum. “Sanırım biraz öküzlük yaptım ve bunu tek başıma atlatabileceğimi sanmıyordum. Ben de sevgilileri olan bu grubu bir araya toplamayı düşündüm…” Yongguk tavana bakıp ofladı. “İyi halt yedin Junhong. Yei iki yıl konuşur bunu şimdi.” Himchan eğilip poşetleri boşaltmaya başladı. Üç dört tane kavanoz ve konserve kutusunu çıkarıp Yongguk’un önüne koydu. “Bunları sen açıp kaselere koyabilirsin.” Poşetlere geri dönüp sebzeleri çıkarttı. “Junhong sen de bunları yıka. Ben yıkadıklarını doğrayacağım.” Yongguk’la başlarımızı sallayıp onayladıktan sonra işlerimize başladık. Himchan mutfak şefi olarak başımızda dikiliyordu.

JA YUN

Markette reyonların arasında dolanırken birden önüme Min çıktı. “Hadi al onları çabuk da bize gidelim. Hem Yei de geliyor. Biraz kız kıza takılırız.” Ben daha ne olduğunu anlamadan Min aldıklarımı kasaya götürmüştü bile. “Ne oluyor Min?” Ben kasaya parayı öderken Min poşetleri yere bırakıp bana baktı. “Hiçbir şey olduğu yok. Sadece kız kıza takılalım istedim. Hem moralin bozuk görünüyor.” Ben daha itiraz edemeden Min beni arabasına sürüklemişti bile.

Min’in evine geldiğimizde Yei’yi içeride bulduk. Min şaşkınlıkla Yei’ye baktı. “Özel güçlerin falan mı var? Nasıl girdin eve?” Yei cevap vermeden önce ikimize de sarıldı. “Himchan bıraktı beni. Yongguk’la bir yere gideceklerini söyledi. Onlarla gitmek istemiyordum açıkçası, iyi oldu.” Min başını sallayıp mutfağa gitti. “Siz film seçin ben de atıştırmalık çıkarayım.” Min’in arkasından seslendim. “Dondurma getir!” Min mutfaktan başını çıkarıp bana baktı. “Bu soğukta mı?” Başımı sallayıp onaylayınca Min daha fazla üstelemeden mutfağa geri döndü. Yei filmlerin arasından kalkıp yanıma oturdu. “Film izlemek yerine konuşalım bence.” Ben de tam olarak bunu istediğim için Min de itiraz etmeyip dondurmamı vererek yanımıza oturdu. Min bana dönüp ne olduğunu sorduğunda kaşık ağzımda kalmıştı. Kaşığı elime alıp incelemeye başladım. “Junhong bana ‘Yemek de yapamıyorsun zaten.’ dedi.” Yei tek kaşını kaldırıp bana döndü. “Aslında böyle söyleyince pek de kötü görünmedi.” Başımı önüme eğip dondurmamla uğraştım. “Bana hiçbir işe yaramıyormuşum gibi hissettirdi.” Min ve Yei sessizce oturuyorlardı. Min ağzına bir tane jelibon atıp arkasına yaslandı. “Ben bile öyle hissettim şu an. Cidden. Patavatsız çocuk.” Bir kaşık daha dondurma alıp öne eğildim. “Boşboğaz.” Yei elini cipse daldırdı. “Ben de hakaret etmeli miyim? Şey, yani, biraz garip hissettim açıkçası.” Omuz silkip Yei’ye rahat olmasını işaret ettim. “Bence Junhong şaka yapıyordu.” Min’le dönüp Yei’ye baktık. “Ja Yun, onun seni bilerek kırmayacağının farkındasındır en azından. Şaka olmasa bile seni kırmak için söylememiştir. Ayrıca senin tek işin yemek yapmak mı? Onu da çok biliyorsa Junhong yapsın.” Ellerim üşüyünce dondurma kutusunu masaya bıraktım. “Ama kırıldım Yei. Bilmesi veya bilmemesi beni ilgilendirmiyor. Neyse, akşama unuturum zaten. Ee sizden ne haber?”

Biz konuşmamıza devam ederken Min’in telefonu çaldı. Açar açmaz kapatıp Yei ve beni odaya sürükledi. Arkamızdan gelirken ‘bir kız olarak bana da sürpriz olması gerekirdi!’ diye söyleniyordu. Yei’yle ne olduğunu soran bakışlarla birbirimize bakarken çoktan Min’in odasına girmiştik bile. Min gardırobunun önüne gitti. “Orta şıklıkta bir şeyler giyinmemiz gerekiyor.”

JUNHONG

Yaptığımız yemekler masanın üstünde dururken altı değil iki kişilik olduğunu daha yeni fark etmiştim. Elimi masaya doğru salladım. “Himchan, bu yemekler eksik.” Himchan montunu alıp kapıya gitti. “Min’in haberinin olduğu bir sürprizi seveceğini mi sanıyorsunuz? Onu farklı bir yere götürmem gerekir. Ayrıca siz de tek kalmalısınız, Yongguk ve Yei’nin yanınızda olması hiç de romantik değil.” Yongguk’la bakışıp tekrar Himchan’a döndüm. Yongguk üstünde mutfak önlüğüyle yanıma geldiğinde gülmemek için kendimi zor tutuyordum. Yongguk kollarını kavuşturdu. “Himchan, böyle şeyleri nasıl tahmin edebiliyorsun?” Himchan karşısında bir kız var gibi gülümsedi. “İlk kez mi biriyle sevgili oldum sanıyorsunuz? Kızlar beni görünce bayılıyorlar.” Gözlerimi devirip ofladım. Kendinden bahsetmeye başlayınca susması nadir görülen bir şeydi. Başımı iki yana salladım. “Bu ne öz güven böyle…” Himchan arabasının anahtarlarını alıp kapıyı açtı. “En romantik geceyi hangi çiftin geçireceğine dair iddiaya girerdim ama hiç şansınız yok. Yongguk sen de gel benimle de Yei’yi al.” Yongguk üstündekilerden kurtulduğuna sevinerek Himchan’ın peşinden gitti. Ellerimi iki yana açıp kapıda dikildim. “E Ja Yun’u kim getirecek? Gecenin bir yarısı oldu.” Himchan dönüp mutfağa bir göz attı. “Burası tamam zaten, sen de gel bizimle. Seni evine bırakalım arabanı alır gelirsin.” Onaylayıp peşlerinden gittim. “Hem üstümü falan da değiştirmem lazım zaten.” Ja Yun’un vereceği tepkiyi düşünürken gerginlikten avuçlarım terlemeye başlamıştı.

MIN

Kapı çaldığında üçümüz de hazırdık ama bir tek benim neler olduğundan haberim vardı. Biraz moralim bozularak kapıyı açmaya indim. Karşımda sadece Himchan’ı bulunca yüzüme bir soru işareti yerleşmişti. Himchan içeri girmeyip kapıda beklemeye başladı. “E hadi hazırlan.” Şaşkınlığım devam ederken zar zor başımı sallayıp montumu giymeye başladım. “Sen niye teksin?” Himchan parmağını dudaklarına koyup susmamı işaret etti. “Fazla soru sorma da gidelim hadi. Diğerlerine haber ver gittiğini.” Kapıdan çıkmadan önce üst kata doğru bağırıp evden çıktığımı söyledim. Arabaya binerken ne olduğunu hala tahmin edemiyordum.

Himchan arabayı lunaparkın girişine park ettiğinde şaşkınlıktan küçük dilimi yutacaktım. Parlayan gözlerle Himchan'a baktım. "Hani yemek..." Himchan cümlemi bitirmeme izin vermedi. "Min, neredeyse bir yıldır sevgiliyiz. Bildiğin bir sürprizden -artık ne kadar sürpriz sayılırsa o- hoşlanmayacağını biliyordum." Gözlerini üzerimde gezdirdi. "Tanrıya şükür etek giymemişsin. Dönme dolaba binemeyecek olsaydık yazık olurdu." Sırıtıp Himchan'ın yüzünü ellerimin arasına aldım. Yanakları sıkışınca dudakları balık gibi olmuştu. "Teşekkür ederim." Yüzünü ellerimin arasından kurtarıp arabadan indi. Ben daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan kapımı açılmış buldum. Himchan önümde eğilip elini uzatmış inmemi bekliyordu. Gülümsememi gizlemeye çalışarak dizilerdeki soylu hanımefendilere özendim. "İnmeme yardım ettiğiniz için teşekkürler beyefendi, çok naziksiniz." Himchan elimi tutup beni indirdikten sonra kapıyı kapattı. "Ce n'est pas important, Mademoiselle." (Önemli değil, matmazel.)

YEİ

Min apar topar evden çıkınca Ja Yun’la evde yalnız kalmıştık. İkimiz de her şeyden habersiz bir şaşkınlıkla Min’in yatağında oturuyorduk. Min gittikten 5 dakika sonra kapı ikinci kez çaldı. Ja Yun’la aşağı inip kapıya baktığımızda Yongguk’la karşılaştım. Her zamanki utangaç haliyle karşımda duruyordu. “Montunu falan giy hadi gidiyoruz.” Ja Yun ne olduğunu anlamadan bana bakıyordu. Ben de ne olduğunu anlamamıştım ama Yongguk kapıda sıkıntıyla beklerken bir sürprizim olduğunu anlamıştım. Yongguk utangaçsa bir şeyler karıştırıyor demekti. “Be-Ben üzgünüm Ja Yun, gitmem lazım.” Ja Yun onaylayıp biz gidene kadar yanımızda bekledi. Kapıyı arkamızdan kapatırken hangimizin daha şaşkın olduğunu merak ediyordum.

Nereye gittiğimizi bilmeden karanlık sokaklara diktim gözümü. Yongguk direksiyonun başında eskisine kıyasla rahat denebilecek bir ifadeyle oturuyordu. Yoldan çıkıp dar bir patikaya sapınca gözlerimi kısıp Guk'un suratına diktim. "Kaçırılıyor muyum, kibar beyefendi?" Yongguk hafifçe gülümsedi. Böyle gülünce katili andırıyordu ama ben en çok bu halini seviyordum. Psikopatlık meselesi. Yongguk cevap vermeden arabayı karanlıkta tam seçilmeyen bir evin önüne park etti. Arabadan inmeden dönüp bana baktı. "Bir tatile ne dersin?"

JA YUN

Herkes gidip de ben tek kaldığımda eve dönmek için montumu giyinmeye başladım. Kapıyı açtığımda eli kapıya vurmak için havada kalmış Junhong’la karşılaştım. Saçlarından yüzüne aşağı su damlaları süzülmüştü. Şaşkınlıkla başımı dışarı uzatıp havaya baktım. “Yağmur falan mı yağıyor?” Yağmur falan yoktu. Junhong başını sallayıp geri çekildi. “Sadece banyo yaptım ve saçlarımı kurutmaya fırsat bulamadım. Hadi gidelim.” Soracağım sorular ağzıma tıkılırken Junhong elimden tutmuş beni peşinden sürüklüyordu. Arabaya bindiğimizde Junhong hapşırmaya başladı. İşaret parmağımı gözünün önünde tehditkarca salladım. “Sana hasta olacağını söylemiştim. Bir de ıslak saçla çıkmışsın.” Junhong omuz silkip arabanın ısıtıcısını çalıştırdı. Koltukta hafifçe arkaya yaslanıp ön camdan dışarı baktım. “Nereye gidiyoruz bu arada?” Junhong dönüp bana baktı. “Senin burada tek kaldığını duydum, eve gidiyoruz. Nereye gideceğiz ki?” Uğradığım hayal kırıklığını bütün büyüklüğüyle beraber içimde boğmaya çalışarak gülümsedim. “Bir yere gideceğimizden değil, banyo falan yapmışsın da o yüzden dedim. Bence de eve gidelim yorgunum zaten.” Junhong önüne dönüp arabayı çalıştırarak yola çıktı.

Eve geldiğimizde ayakkabılarımı ve montumu çıkarıp hiçbir yere bakmadan merdivenlere yöneldim. Üstümdekilerden kurtulmak için can atıyordum ama Junhong kolumdan tutup beni yolumdan döndürdü. Kırgınlıktan sinirlenme aşamasına geçmemek için çaktırmadan sankinleştirici bir nefes aldım. “Üstümü değiştireceğim, bırakır mısın?” Junhong başını iki yana sallayıp kolumu bırakmadan beni kendine çekti. “Hayır, bırakmam.” Kaşlarımı çatıp arkamı döneceğim sırada kocaman elleriyle bütün yüzümü kapattı. Kendime engel olamadan gülümsedim. “Sanırım gözlerimi kapatmak istemiştin?” Junhong’un yüzümü görmek için eğildiğini hissettim. “Ah, pardon. Şu anda yüzün olmadığı için üzgününüm ama biraz sabret.” Beni evin içinde yönlendirmeye başladı. Arada bir bastığım yere dikkat etmem için komut veriyordu. Birden durunca eğilip her zamanki gibi ağzını kulağıma yaklaştırdı. Böyle yaptığı zaman içimde bir şeyler kıpırdanıyordu. “Şimdi ellerimi çekiyorum…” Ellerimi ellerinin üzerinden çekerek gözlerimin karanlığa alışmasını bekledim. Junhong çoktan masanın karşısına geçmişti bile. “Sen yemek yapamıyor olabilirsin ama ben yapabiliyorum ve bu bize bir ömür yeter sanırım.” Elleriyle masayı işaret ettikten sonra yeniden yanıma gelip elimden tuttu. “Şimdi iki kişilik pizzayı tek başıma bitirmemin de telafisi olarak bu yemeği yemeyi teklif ediyorum.” Ne söyleyeceğimi bilemeyerek Junhong’un bıraktığı yerde ayakta duruyordum. Hareket edip de masaya yaklaşmadığımı görünce tuttuğu elimi bırakmadan peşinden çekiştirerek beni sandalyeye oturttu. Gözlerimin dolduğunu biliyordum, görüşüm bulanıklaşmıştı. “Sanırım ağlayacağım.” Junhong sırıtıp öne eğildi. “Affedildim mi?” Gözlerimi masadan ayırıp suratına diktim. “Kesinlikle.”


	19. 19.BÖLÜM

JA YUN

“Evet Min. Kesinlikle Min. Tamam Min.” Junhong ben telefonda konuşurken ayaklarımı gıdıklamaya başlayınca koltuktan kalkıp evin içinde dört dönmeye başlamıştım. Min’in ne dediğini bile dinlemeden tek elimle Junhong’u kovmaya çalışıyordum. “Bir saniye Min.” Min’e ses gitmesin diye telefonu elimin içine hapsettim. Jun’a ters bir bakış attım. “Rahat dur, arkadaşımla konuşmaya çalışıyorum.” Ellerini ceplerine sokup tavana bakmaya başladı. Gözlerimi devirip Min’e döndüm. “Özür dilerim Min. Evet, ne diyordun?” Min Himchan’la geçirdiği geceyi anlatırken Jun yine eline ayağına sahip olamayıp burnumla oynamaya başladı. Birden burnumu sıkıp da nefes almamı engelleyince benden çıktığını anlayamadığım bir sesle konuşmaya başladım. Min bir an duraksadı. “Ja Yun, iyi misin? Birisi seni boğuyormuş gibi çıkıyor sesin de.” Jun’a tekme atıp kafasına yastık bastırdım. “Jun’un eli ayağa durmuyor da. 3 yaşında gibi. Bakması bebeklerden daha zor.” Min homurdanıp Himchan’a laf atmaya başladı. Gülüp Min’in sözünü kestim. “Sizin kavganızı bölmeyeyim ben. Akşama doğru size gelirim o zaman konuşuruz.” Min söylenerek telefonu yüzüme kapattı. Minderi Jun’un kafasından çekip kucağıma koyduğu ayaklarını dürtükledim. Tepki vermeyince iç organlarım ayaklarımın dibine düşmüş gibi bir hisle ayaklarını kucağımdan atıp kalktım ve başucuna gidip yere diz çöktüm. “Şşt! Jun!” İşaret parmağımla omzunu dürttüm. Yine bir tepki vermeyince susturayım derken boğduğumu düşünüp nefesini kontrol etmek için korkuyla başımı yana eğip kulağımı burnunun üstüne koydum. Nefes alıp almadığını anlamaya çalışırken yanağımda hissettiğim sulu bir öpücükle geri çekildim. Jun sırıtarak yüzüme bakıyordu. Sinirle ayağa kalktım. “Geri zekalı!” Ben korkudan ölmek üzereydim ama o sırıtıyordu. Doğrulmak için koltuktan sarkıttığı bacaklarına bir tekme daha atıp burnumdan soluyarak yanındaki boş yere oturdum. Kollarımı kavuşturup Jun’a ters bakışlar atmaya başladım. Asılmış bir suratla bana bakıyordu. Birden gülümseyip oturduğumuz yerde yanıma yaklaşarak aramızdaki mesafeyi kapattı. Yanından kalkacağım sırada kolumdan tutup kucağına çekerek sarıldı. “Özür dilerim. Yine şakanın ölçüsünü kaçırdım sanırım.” Hiçbir affetme belirtisi göstermeden oturmaya devam ettim ama kalkmaya yeltenmiyordum da. O da bunu fark etmiş olacak ki başımın üstüne koyduğu çenesinde bir değişiklik sezdim. Gülümsüyor olmalıydı. Kendimi geri çekip yüzüne baktım. “Ölçüsünü kaçırdın mı? Seni öldürdüm sandım!” Ne kadar korkmuş olduğumu konuştukça fark ediyordum. “Onca şeyden sonra hala böyle bir şaka yaptığına inanamıyorum! Cidden inanamıyorum!” Gözlerim dolmuştu ve hafiften titremeye başladığımı seziyordum. Kendime lanet ederek Jun’un kucağından kalkmaya çalıştım ama izin vermeyip daha sıkı sarıldı. Kocaman elleriyle başımı omzuna bastırınca tam anlamıyla ağlamaya başlamıştım. “Özür dilerim, düşünemedim. Öküzün tekiyim değil mi? Hatta yontulmamış odunum. Ormana gitsek ağaçların arasına karışıp ortama uyum sağlarım.” Son söylediğine hıçkırıkla karışık bir kahkaha atıp başımı kaldırdım. Ellerimin tersiyle gözlerimi silerken çoktan sakinleşmiş olduğumu fark ettim. Gülümseyip Jun’a baktım. “Eğer bir daha böyle bir şaka yaparsan popona tekmeyi basarım haberin olsun.” Jun gözlerini iri iri açıp gözlerime baktı. “Ya öyle mi? O zaman bol bol hatıra için biraz eğlenmeliyiz değil mi? Çünkü benim şakalarım hiç bitmez ve gördüğün gibi patavatsız bir insanım.” Tek kaşımı kaldırıp soru soran gözlerimi Jun’a diktim. “Şaka yaptım, aşırı tepki verme!” Bir süre birbirimize bakarak durduk. Jun birden ayağa kalktı. “Git hazırlan da sinemaya falan gidelim.” Keyfim anında yerine gelmişti. “Tamam!” Koşarak merdivenlerden çıkarken az kalsın düşüyordum. Junhong arkamdan bağırdı. “İlk defa mı dışarı çıkıyorsun sanki?” Durup geriye doğru baktım. “Seninle ilk defa çıkıyoruz aptal!”

JUNHONG

“Hangi film?” Ja Yun afişler arasında bir ileri bir geri yürümeye başladı. “E bunların hepsi ya aksiyon ya korku…” Sırıtarak Ja Yun’un omuzlarından tutup gişeye yönlendirdim. “Korku filmi izleyelim.” Ja Yun başını geri atıp gözlerime baktı. “Bunu yapmazsan ölürdün değil mi?” Alnına bir öpücük kondurup yürümeye devam ettim. “Filmlerde sevgililer ve sevgili olmak üzere olanlar hep korku filmine giderler. Biz gitmezsek içimde kalırdı. Film seçenekleri de bana yardımcı oluyor zaten baksana.” Ja Yun başını çaresizce iki yana sallayıp önümde yürümeye devam etti.

“Daha film başlamadan gerildim Jun.” Ja Yun’a dönüp yüzüne baktım. “Olması gereken de bu zaten. Bol bol sarılacağız demek oluyor bu.” Ja Yun kaşlarını kaldırmış bana bakıyordu. “İnanılmaz açık sözlüsün.” Oturduğumuz çift koltuğuna teşekkür ederek Ja Yun’a yaklaşıp kolumun altına aldım. Başını göğsüme koymak zorunda kalmıştı. “İstersen uyuyabiliriz bence.” Kıpırdamadan yatmaya devam ederek gözlerini ekrana dikti. “Salon karanlık Jun, senin ne yapacağın belli olmaz.” Oturduğum yerde dikleşip yüzüne baktım. “Ja Yun, aynı evde kalıyoruz. Bir şeyler yapmak istesem bunu iki saate sığdırmaya çalışmam merak etme.” Tepkisiz bir ifadeyle suratıma bakıyordu. “Artık kendi evinde kalmalısın.” Kahkahama engel olmaya çalışarak Ja Yun’a tekrar sarılıp başını göğsüme yasladım. “Saçmalama lütfen. Ses çıkarmadan yat şurada. Yorgun hissediyorum zaten uyuyalım.” İtiraz edeceğini anlayınca daha ağzını açmadan onu susturdum. “Sen istersen filmi izleyip korkudan ölebilirsin.” Göğsüme vurup yattığı yerde biraz kıpırdandıktan sonra beni eliyle geri itti. “Boynum ağrıyacak arkana yaslan.” Arkama yaslandıktan sonra gülümseyip elimi saçlarına daldırdım. “Hastanede omzumda uyuduğunu hatırlıyor musun?” Başını sallayarak onayladı. “Özür dilerim, put gibi oturmana neden olmuştum.” Başımı iki yana salladım. “Özür dilemene gerek yok. Sana ilk o zaman aşık olmuştum.” Ja Yun başını kaldırdı. “Ciddi misin sen?” Başımı sallayıp elimle kafasını göğsüme sabitledim. “Peki sen?” Dudaklarını ısırdığından adım gibi emindim. “Şey… Sanırım burnumu öptüğünde kafamı iyice karıştırmıştın.” Boşta kalan diğer kolumla beline sarılıp iyice kendime çektim. “İyi ki karıştırmışım kafanı. Burada başka biriyle oturuyor olsaydın ikinizden birini öldürürdüm sanırım.” Ja Yun aramızda kalan kolunu kurtarıp arkadan belime doladı. “Beni öldüremezdin.” Elim saçlarının arasında kalmıştı. “Kesinlikle.” Diğer kolunu da karnımın üstünden geçirip ellerini birleştirerek sarıldı. “Biliyorum.”

Filmden çıktığımızda aynı salonda olduğumuz herkes bize ters ters bakıyordu. Ja Yun gözlerini kalabalıktan ayırıp bana baktı. “Çok mu sesli konuştuk ki?” Omuz silkip Ja Yun’un elini tuttum. “Ne yaptığımız konusunda hiçbir fikrim yok ama içimden bir ses buradan kaçmamız gerektiğini söylüyor.” Tuttuğum elini bırakmadan peşimden sürüklerken Ja Yun dengesini kaybetmemeye çalışarak arkamdan koşuyordu. “Nereye gidiyoruz?” Sinemanın çıkışına kadar durmadık. “Han Nehri’ne gidelim mi?” Başını sallayıp onaylayınca cadde boyunca yürümeye başladık. “Geldik işte Jun, şuraya bir yere oturalım çok yoruldum.” Bulduğumuz ilk banka oturduk. Ja Yun birden bana döndü. “İçecek bir şeyler alsan?” Başımı sallayıp onaylayarak ayağa kalktım ve etrafa bakınmaya başladım. Gözüme bir market çarpınca Ja Yun’u orada bırakıp koşar adımlarla markete gittim.

JA YUN

Junhong ortadan kaybolduktan hemen sonra yüzünü göremediğim birisi yanıma gelip oturdu. Korkarak ayağa kalkıp geriledim. “Kimsiniz?” Adam başını kaldırınca gördüğüm yüz karşısında bayılacak gibi oldum. Ağır ağır gülümsedi. “Beni tanıdın sanırım. Hyun ben.” Olduğum yerde daha da gerilerken sırtımı ağaca çarpınca içimden küfredip sakin olmaya çalıştım. Hyun her zamanki pis sırıtışıyla üzerime geliyordu. “Buraya sana veya sevgiline zarar vermek için gelmedim, korkmana gerek yok.” Sözüne devam etmeden önce parmak uçlarında yükselip etrafa bakındı. “Siz ikinize haberlerim var.” Hyun cümlesini bitiremeden Junhong yanımda bitiverdi. Adamın Hyun olduğunu görünce kendimi kolunun altında bulmuştum. Omzumun üstündeki kolunun kaskatı kesildiğini fark ettim. “Ne işin var senin burada? Hem sen o yangından nasıl sağ kurtuldun?” Hyun cevap vermeden önce ağır adımlarla önceden oturduğum banka ilerleyip oturdu. Yürürken aksadığını fark etmiştim. Oturduktan sonra pantolonunun sol paçasını dizlerine kadar sıvadı. “Sağ kurtuldum ama bacak niyetine uyduruk bir demirle dolaşıyorum. Neyse işte. Oturun da anlatacaklarımı anlatayım.” Junhong adım atmaya niyetli görünmüyordu. “Böyle iyi. Ne anlatacaksan anlat.” Hyun ellerini iki yanına koydu. “Otursaydın iyi olurdu aslında. Her neyse. Sana Min Hyuk’un öldüğünü söylemeye gelmiştim.” Junhong yanımda birden taşa dönüşmüştü. Korkarak yüzüne bakmaya çalıştım ama beni iyice sıkıp hareket etmememi istedi. En azından ben öyle anlamıştım. Gözlerimi kapatarak ne hissetmem gerektiğini bulmaya çalıştım. Ölmüş birinin ardından ‘oh olsun’ demek işime gelmiyordu. Yine de üzüldüğüm söylenemezdi. En çok Junhong’un ne hissettiğini merak ediyordum. Hyun biraz yüzlerimize baktıktan sonra başını çevirip gözlerini önümüzdeki nehre çevirdi. “Min Hyuk eceliyle ölmedi. Yangında bodrum katta sakladığı serveti yok oldu. Servet dediğim ciddi anlamda bir servet. Ve bunu öğrenen alacaklıları da peşine düştü. Parası olmayan insanları istemezler bizim oralarda. Taksit şeklinde ödediği paranın suyu çekilince…” Başparmağıyla boğazını keser gibi yaptı. Junhong hala tepkisizdi. Konuşurken dişlerini kenetlediğini fark ettim. “Annem biliyor mu?” Hyun başını sallayıp onayladı. Biraz daha oturduktan sonra ayağa kalkıp önümüzde dikildi. “Eğer istersen Min Hyuk’un yerine geçebilirsin Junhong.” Jun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayatta olmaz.” Hyun kafasını eğip ayaklarına baktı. “Tahmin etmiştim. Kendine iyi bak Junhong.” Hyun arkasını dönüp giderken Jun kollarını gevşetip iki yanına sarkıttı. Ne yapacağımı bilemeyerek yanında kıpırdamadan durdum. Yaklaşık beş dakika sonra yanımdan geçip Hyun’un oturduğu yere oturdu. Ben de gidip yanına oturdum. Kelimeler ağzından zorlukla çıkıyor gibi konuşmaya başladı. “Üzülsem mi üzülmesem mi bilemiyorum. Sadece kan bağı yüzünden abimdi ama beni hastaneye götürdüğünü düşündükçe bir garip oluyorum.” Gözlerimi nehirden ayırıp Jun’a diktim. “Seni hastaneye Min Hyuk mu götürmüştü?” Jun başını salladı. “Evet. Söylememiş miydim?” Omuz silkip arkama yaslandım. “O güne dair hatırladığım tek şey kucağında oturuyor olmamdı.” Gülümseyip eliyle aramızdaki boşluğa vurunca oturduğum yerde kayıp mesafeyi kapattım. Kolunu omzuma atıp beni kendine çekti. Başını her zamanki gibi saçlarıma gömüp konuşmaya başladı. Sesi boğuk çıkıyordu. “Sanırım en fazla bir hafta üzülür sonra da unuturum.” Derin bir nefes aldım. “Her ne kadar bize işkence etmiş olsa da abin sonuçta… Bilemiyorum…” Ağzını saçlarımdan çekip yanağını koydu. “Hadi eve gidelim.” Banktan kalkıp biraz daha Han Nehri’ne baktıktan sonra el ele tutuşup eve döndük.

MIN

Göz kırpmaktan başka bir şey yapmayarak dümdüz Himchan’a bakıyordum. “Min Hyuk ölmüş mü? Cidden mi?” Himchan başını sallayıp yanıma oturdu. “Sanırım hepimiz üzülsek mi üzülmesek mi onun derdindeyiz.” Başımı sallayıp kollarımı çaprazlayarak dizime koydum. Himchan kollarını koltuğun tepesinde iki yana açıp başını arkaya attı. “Tam da uyumaya gidiyorduk, gelen habere bak sen.” Yan yan Himchan’a baktım. “Cidden tek derdin bu mu?” Başını sallayıp mahcup bakışlar attı. Başımı dizlerine koyup bacaklarımı koltuktan dışarı sarkıttım. Saçlarımı parmaklarına dolayarak oynamaya başladı. “Beynim uyuşuyor sanırım.” Gülümseyip üzerime eğildi. “Uyu diye yapıyorum zaten. Saçlarının yumuşaklığından, uzunluğundan ya da huzur vermesinden falan değil yani…” Elimle yüzümü kapattım. “Tanrım, ne zamandır bu kadar romantiksin sen?” Parmağına doladığı saçlarımı bırakıp kollarını kavuşturdu. “O kadar şey yaptım, hala yaranamıyorum. Junhong bildiğimiz öküz ama Ja Yun hiç sesini çıkarmıyor.” Parmağımla Himchan’a başını eğmesini işaret ettim. Yarıya kadar eğilip daha yaklaşmayınca kazağının yakasından tutup çektim ve dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdum. “Söylediklerim için özür dilerim ve yaptıkların için teşekkürler.” Himchan başını kaldırmadan sırıttı. “Yakışıklılığıma dayanamıyorsun değil mi?” Ben de aynı şekilde gülümseyerek cevap verdim. “Sen de benim güzelliğime dayanamıyorsun değil mi?” Himchan tek kaşını kaldırdı. “Benden bir şeyler kapmışsın bakıyorum da.” Gözlerimi devirip gülümsedim. “Neredeyse bir yıl bitecek Himchan, emin ol bir şeyler kaptım.”

JUNHONG

Min Hyuk’un ölüm haberini aldığımızdan beri bir gariptim. Ne hissedeceğimi bilemiyordum. Eve girdiğimizde Ja Yun sessizce yanımdan ayrılıp üst kata çıktı. Ben de herkesi tek tek arayıp Min Hyuk’un öldüğünü söyledim. Sesim bana bile bir acayip geliyordu. Ja Yun pijamalarıyla tekrar yanıma gelip beni çekiştirerek odasına götürdü. “Ne olursa olsun bu gece tek başına yatıp da yalnız hissetmeni istemiyorum.” Ne diyeceğimi bilemeyerek kapının önünde öylece dikiliyordum. Ja Yun kıpırdamadığımı görünce elimden tutup beni yatağa oturttu. “Sarılıp uyuyalım, tamam mı?” Gülümseyip başımı sallayarak yanına yattım. Başını göğsüme koyarak belime sarıldı. Ben de kafamı alışkanlık olarak saçlarının arasına koyup Ja Yun’a sarıldım. Gözlerim kapanmadan önce ancak bir iki kelime söyleyebilmiştim. “Seni seviyorum ve teşekkürler.”


	20. 20.BÖLÜM-FİNAL

JA YUN

“Ailenle tanışmak mı? Delirdin mi sen?” Jun ellerini başının arkasında birleştirip koltuğa uzandı. Bir süre tavanı inceledikten sonra başını hafifçe eğip gözlerime baktı. “Ja Yun, 25 yaşına geldim. Sen de 23 oldun. Okullarımız çoktan bitti, ayrıca 2 yıldır sevgiliyiz. 2 yıldır.” Son iki kelimeyi üstüne bastıra bastıra söylemişti. Jun’un karşısındaki koltuğa oturup dizlerimi karnıma çektim. “Bunu yapmak zorunda mıyız? Çok geriliyorum. İş daha da ciddileşecek demek oluyor bu.” Junhong birden doğrulup oturdu. “Ja Yun, sana bir yıldır dil döküyorum ailemle tanış diye. Seni yiyecek değiller ya.” Ellerimle yüzümü kapatıp dizlerime yasladım. “Tamam. Tamam…” Başımı dizimden kaldırmadan bir süre daha oturdum. Sonra aklıma gelen parlak bir fikirle birden ayağa kalktım. “Ailelerimizle aynı anda tanışalım bence. İki tarafı da bir yerde buluşturalım.” Jun dehşete düşmüş bir ifadeyle suratıma bakıyordu. “Delirdin mi sen? Senin ailenle tanışmak… Biraz… Şey…” Ellerimi belime koyup zaferin tadını alarak ağır adımlarla Jun’un önüne yürüdüm. “Junhong, 23 yaşına geldim. Sen de 25 oldun. Okulla-“ Sözümü kesip ellerini saçlarına daldırdı. “Tamam, sen kazandın!” Çocuksu bir sevinçle ellerimi çırparak telefonumu bulmaya gittim. Heyecanla annemi ararken ellerim titriyordu. “Anne, sizi biriyle tanıştırmam gerekiyor!”

DAEHYUN

Beni uykumdan uyandıran alarmın telefona mı saate mi ait olduğunu anlamaya çalışırken üzerimdeki yorganı tekmeliyordum. Saati kurduğumu hatırlayınca sinirlenerek elimin tersiyle saati yere devirdim. Eşofmanlarımı giyip alelacele bir şeyler atıştırdıktan sonra kendimi sokağa attım. Son bir buçuk yıldır sabah koşusu yapmayı adet edinmiştim. Junhong geri geldiğinde sevinmeme rağmen Ja Yun’un yanında olmak için bir bahanem de kalmamıştı. İki yıldır hala bunun acısını çekiyor olmama söverek daha hızlı koşmaya başladım. Parka gelince durup ellerimi dizlerime dayayarak nefeslenmeye çalıştım. Saçlarım terden suratıma yapışmıştı. Dinlendiğime kanaat getirince tekrar yavaş tempoyla koşmaya başladım. Daha yüz metre gitmemiştim ki nasıl olduğuna dikkat etmediğim hava beni pişman etti ve yağmur yağmaya başladı. Eve gitmek için arkamı döndüğümde birine çarptım. Ben daha ne olduğunu anlamadan koluma girmiş şemsiyesini de ikimizi de altına alacak şekilde tepemize tutmuştu. Kim olduğunu bilmediğim yabancı kafasındaki kapüşonu indirip kocaman bir gülümsemeyle bana döndü. “Seninle daha önce de karşılaşmıştık. Japonya’ya gidiyordun. Beni hatırladın mı?” Şaşkınlığımı üzerimden atmak için çabalarken beynimde bir şimşek çaktı. Uçakta bakıştığım kızdı. “Sen…” Kız gülümsemesini daha da büyüterek zıplamaya başladı. “Evet, bana bakıyordun! Daha doğrusu bakışıyorduk. Beni hatırladığına inanamıyorum!” Açıkçası o anda ben de kendime inanamıyordum. Aklımda tonlarca soru birikirken kız işaret parmağını dudaklarına koyup susmamı işaret etti. “Evin buraya çok uzak. Ayrıca terlisin ve yağmur yağıyor. Büyük ihtimalle kahvaltı da etmedin. Üşütüp hasta olmanı istemem, benim evime gidebiliriz. Ha bu arada, adım Min Ji!” Ben daha itiraz edecek zamanı bulamadan Min Ji kendi evine gittiğini düşündüğüm yola koyulmuştu bile. Bu kadar enerjiyi nereden bulduğunu ve bana çabucak güvenmesinin sebebini anlayamayarak boş boş ve kafa karışıklığı içinde suratınabakıyordum. En sonunda itiraz etmekten vazgeçip elinden şemsiyeyi devralarak beni yönlendirmesine izin verdim.

YONGGUK

Kapı çaldığında saat benim için sabahın körü, herkese göre ise öğlenin 1’iydi. Üzerimde ne olduğuna bile dikkat etmeden panikle kapıya koştum. Bir yandan elimle gözlerimi kaşırken diğer yandan uykulu bir sesle “Kim o?” diye sesleniyordum. Kapıyı açtığım sırada karşımda Yei’yi görünce uyku falan kalmamıştı. Yei gözlerini kocaman açmış üzerime bakıyordu. Tam ne olduğunu soracakken altımda sadece bir şortla olduğumu hatırlayıp kapının arkasına saklandım. “Ö-Özür dilerim. Ne oldu?” Yei başını iki yana sallayıp kapıyı kendi geçebileceği kadar açıp içeri girdi. Ne yapacağımı bilemeden arkasından gittim. Salonun ortasında durup etrafa bakındıktan sonra ellerini beline koyup yüzünü bana döndü. “Dağınık bir oturma odası, dağınık bir mutfak, dağınık bir Yongguk…” Ne yapmaya çalıştığını hala anlamamıştım. Suratımı ekşittim. Yei parmağıyla göğsümü dürtükleyip üzerime geldi. “Ayrıca ortalıkta böyle dolaşma. Kapıyı açtığında ben değil de yoldan geçen başka bir kız da olabilirdi. Bu kadar dağınıklık arasına bir de kız salyası eklenmesini istemem.” O anda neden geldiğini anlamıştım. Önceki gece kuzenim gelmişti ve sevgilisi gelene kadar bende kalmıştı. Mahcup bir ifade takınıp Yei’ye baktım. “Aa… Şey…” Kollarını kavuşturup kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Demek onun kuzenin olduğunu bile söyleyemiyorsun? Bunu aldatma olarak kabul ederim haberin olsun.” Neredeyse dört yıldır sevgiliydik ama hala ona karşı nasıl davranmam gerektiğini bilemiyordum. O anda kaç gündür planladığım şey aklıma gelmişti. Heyecanla karışık bir korkuyla gözlerimi kapatıp dudaklarımı dişledim. “Ee… Belki de güvende olmamız için artık evlenmemiz gerekiyordur?” Yei bir süre suratıma boş boş baktı. “Efendim?” Kavuşturduğu kollarını iki yanına sarkıttı. Gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “Aman Tanrım…” Elleriyle ağzını kapatıp dolu gözlerle bana bakmaya devam ettikten sonra aniden boynuma atlayıp zıplamaya başladı. “Tam dört yıldır bunu bekliyorum geri zekalı şey!” Ben de şaşkınlığımdan sıyrılıp kollarımı beline dolayıp ayaklarını yerden kestim. Birden başını geri çekip gözlerini gözlerime dikti. “Evlenme teklifini yaptığın zamana baksana bir…” Yüzümü bir gülümseme kaplamıştı. “Hem gönlünü almanın hem de teklifi yapmamın en kolay yolu buydu. Bir taşla iki kuş vurdum.” Dudaklarıma yapışıp kısa bir süre sonra geri çekildi. “Bu kadar zeka fazla sana.” İkimiz de gülerek birbirimize daha sıkı sarıldık. Omzumun ıslanmaya başlamasından ağladığını anlayabiliyordum.

YOUNGJAE

Üzerimdeki takım elbiseye bakıp bir iç geçirdim. “Anne, bir erkeğin görücü usulüne gittiği nerede görülmüş? Hem de genç bir erkeğin? Hem de 27 yaşında bir erkeğin!” Annem arkamdan omzuma vurunca sızlanarak arkamı döndüm. Yalnızca üç aydır yanımda kalıyor olmasına rağmen bütün hayatıma müdahale ediyordu. “Oğlum bak kendi ağzınla söyledin. 27 yaşına geldin, artık evlenmelisin.” Sinirden ve çaresizlikten başımı duvarlara vurmak istiyordum. “Ya sevmezsem kızı, o zaman ne olacak?” Annem biraz duraksadı. “Kız 22 yaşında ve inan bana çok güzel. Buralarda böylesini zor bulursun. Sızlanmayı kes artık.” 3 yaşında bir çocuk gibi tepinmek istiyordum. “Anne burası Seul! Koca şehirde elbet seveceğim bir kız bulabilirim!” Annem bana öyle bir bakış attı ki anında evden çıkmak istedim. Yere bakarak derin bir nefes aldım. “Tamam, gideceğim. Ama sadece bir buçuk saat, tamam mı?” Annem hızla başını sallayıp beni kapıya doğru ittirdi. “Çabuk hadi çabuk.” Bütün dünyaya isyan ederek evden çıkıp yavaş adımlarla kızla buluşacağımız kafeye doğru yürümeye başladım.

Karşımda oturan kıza ağzım açık bakarken söylediklerini dinlemeye uğraşıyordum. Üzerine tam oturan şeftali pembesi elbisesi, hafif makyajı ve kahverengi düz saçlarıyla hiç de beklediğim gibi birisi değildi. Kızın sustuğunu fark edince toparlanıp gözlerimi kızdan ayırdım. “Afedersiniz, adınız neydi?” Hafifçe gülümseyip soğumakta olan kahvesine baktı. “Tae Yang.” Hayatımın şifresini çözmüş gibi bir rahatlamayla arkama yaslandım. İçimden mırıldanıyordum. “Güneş ha… Şeftali pembesi elbiseli Güneş…”

JONGUP

Okula düzenli sayılabilecek şekilde devam etmiş olan ve anında iş bulmayı beceren sadece bendim. Gömleğimi giyerken kendi kendimi düzelttim. “Üniversiteye sadece bir ay gittin Jongup.” Aynanın karşısında bir kızdan ortalama on dakika daha uzun kalarak saçlarıma bir şekil vermeye uğraştım. En sonunda kirpi gibi bir kafayla oflaya puflaya evden çıktım. Çalıştığım kafeye geldiğimde gözlerim anında Ha Na’yı aramaya başladı. Gelen bir müşteriyle dikkatim dağılınca yüzüme zaten hiç kaybolmayan gülümsememi oturtup zihnimi siparişlere yoğunlaştırdım. Müşterilerin az olduğu bir anımda He Joo’nun yanına gittim. “Ha Na nerede?” He Joo heyecanla sırıtarak bana döndü. “Biliyordum, biliyordum! Ondan hoşlandığını biliyordum!” Nasıl o kadar belli ettiğimi bulmaya çalışırken bir yandan da yüzüm adeta yanıyordu. He Joo neşesinden hiçbir şey kaybetmeden konuşmaya devam etti. “Şu mevsim geçişlerinden olsa gerek, grip olmuş. Sana vereceğim adrese gitsen iyi olur yoksa ben seni sürükleyerek oraya götürürüm. Anlaşıldı mı?” Başımı çabucak sallayıp bana adresi vermesini istedim. Mesaimin bitmesine daha üç saat olması işimi hiç kolaylaştırmıyordu.

Ha Na’nın kapısını çalarken yanına gelmem için nasıl bir mazeret söyleyebileceğimi düşünüyordum. Kapı açılmayınca duymadığını düşünerek ikinci defa çaldım. Üçüncü çalmam da kapı açılmayınca mazeret düşünecek halim falan kalmamıştı. Kapıyı adeta yumrukluyor olsam da kimsenin cevap verdiği yoktu. Dışarı çıkmış olma ihtimali aklıma gelmiş olsa da hasta olan bir insan evde yatar uyurdu. Endişeden deliye dönmeme ramak kalmışken en alt kata inip kapıcıdan evin yedek anahtarını istedim. İlk başta şüpheyle baksa kim olduğumu ve neden geldiğimi anlatınca sonunda razı olup peşimden geleceğini söyleyerek anahtarı bana verdi. Kapıyı ellerimin titremesinden güç bela açıp da içeri girdiğimde Ha Na’yı halının üstünde baygın vaziyette buldum. Koşar adımlarla yanına gidip kucakladığım gibi hastaneye götürdüm. Doktorlar yüksek ateşten bayılmış olduğunu söyleyene kadar ben endişeden ölmüştüm zaten. Doktor Ha Na’nın uyanık olduğunu söyleyince kapısını tıklatıp utangaç tavırlarla içeri girdim. Ha Na beni görünce yutkunup hafifçe gülümsedi. “Teşekkürler.” Önemli olmadığını söyleyecek sesi kendimde bulamadığım için omuz silkmekle yetindim. “Sadece nasıl olduğuna bakmak istemiştim. Şimdi iyi olduğuna göre artık gidebilirim.” Ha Na bir cevap vermeyince arkamı dönüp kapıyı açmak için davrandım fakat Ha Na sözleriyle beni yerime mıhlamıştı. “He Joo benden hoşlandığını söylemişti… Doğru mu?” İçimden He Joo’ya benim bile bilmediğim küfürler sıralarken ilk başta panikle bunu reddetmeyi düşündüm. Daha sonra ise içimden böyle bir fırsatı bir daha bulamayacağımı fark ederek yeniden Ha Na’ya döndüm. “Şey… Evet…” Ha Na hiç beklemediğim bir şey yaparak hasta haline rağmen kocaman gülümsedi. “Tekrar teşekkürler o zaman… Yani beni platonik sevmeye zorlamadığın için.”

HIMCHAN

Giydiğim beyaz gömleğin düğmelerini iliklemeye uğraşırken önüme bakmadığım için kafamı kapıya çarpıp sızlanarak mutfağa gittim. Min önündeki bir kağıda bakarak bir kabın içinde bir şeyler karıştırıyordu. Elimle başımı çarptığım yere dokunup yanına yaklaştım. Omzunun üstünden önündeki kağıda bakınca birden yerinden sıçrayıp geri kaçtı. Bu sırada kaptan çıkan kaşık da etrafa kabın içindeki her neyse ondan sıçratarak ortalığı batırmıştı. Min ağlayacak gibi görünüyordu. “Neden öyle sessizce yaklaşıyorsun ki?!” Ağzım açık bakakalmıştım. “Sessiz mi? Yaklaşık beş dakika önce kafamı kapıya geçirdim ve ondan beri sızlanıp duruyorum mutfağın önünde.” Min tezgahın üzerine düşmüş olan kaşığı alıp musluğun altına tuttu. “Fazla kaptırmışım kendimi sanırım.” O kaşığını yıkarken ben de tekrar kağıda yaklaştım. “Elmalı turta? Elmalı turta mı yapıyorsun?” Başımı kaldırmadan yana çevirip Min’e baktım. Başını sallayıp onaylayarak yeniden karıştırma işine döndü. “Of, çok cıvık oldu bu. Biraz daha un eklemeliyim sanırım.” Bana aldırmadan söylenerek tezgahın üzerinde unu aramaya girişti. Bulunca dikkatlice karışımına dökmeye başladı ama bu sefer de fazla kaçırmıştı. İsyan ederek kabı aldığı gibi lavaboya boşalttı. Sinirden bir yerleri yumruklayacak gibi duruyordu. Olaya el koymaya karar vererek başka bir kap ve kaşık alıp yanına gittim. Bir yandan malzemeleri ekliyor bir yandan da anlatıyordum. Yaklaşık yarım saatin sonunda elimizde kocaman bir turta duruyordu. Min ellerini çırpıp tepsiyi aldığı gibi fırına koydu. “Eğer tadı da iyi olursa bütün yemekleri sen yapacaksın.” Yüzümü buruşturup Min’e baktım. “Keşke içine biraz tuz koysaydım. Tadı bir garip olurdu.” Min gülerek koluma vurdu. “Beni bu kriz halinden kurtardığın için teşekkürler.” Ellerimi pantolonumun cebine sokup omuz silktim. “Ne demek canım…” Min önlüğünü çıkarıp iyice dibime geldi. “Bu ikinci evlenme teklifimdi sanırım?” Bir an ne dediğini anlamayıp manasız bakışlar attıktan sonra aklıma birden Min’le iki yıl önceki konuşmamız geldi. O kazayı hatırladıkça hala içim bir garip oluyordu. Şimdi tekrar hatırlayınca yine aynı şeyleri hissetmeme rağmen belli etmeyip gülümsedim. Fakat Min sorunumu anlamıştı. “Ay… Özür dilerim…” Biraz duraklayıp ardından tekrar neşeli haline büründü. “Ama benim dikkat çekmek istediğim nokta evlilik teklifiydi.” Bu sefer gerçekten gülümsemiştim. “Sen benden de beter oldun ha.” Yanaklarını şişirip ellerini iki yana açtı. “Boynuz kulağı geçermiş.” Kahkaha atıp Min’i kucakladım. “Tamam, yemekleri ben yaparım. Ama sen boynuz olduğuna göre bu konuda da kulağı geçeceğin kesin.”

JUNHONG

Ja Yun toplu bir aile buluşmasından söz ettiğinden beri endişeden ellerimin içleri terliyordu. Milyonuncu defa bu buluşmanın ne zaman olacağını sordum. “İki hafta sonra Jun. Telaş yapma bu kadar. Kaynanalık yapacak olan senin annen ve bundan korkması gereken benim, sen değilsin. Benden çok sızlandın.” Haklı olduğunu düşünerek başımı salladım ama Ja Yun’un benden de beter olduğunu adım gibi biliyordum. Birden gülümseyip Ja Yun’u yanıma çağırdım. “Ja Yun, hatırlıyor musun?” Bana duvarmışım gibi baktı. “Neyi olduğunu söylemezsen nasıl hatırlayacağım?” Yine haklıydı. “Ben döndüğüm zaman hani… İki yıl öncesinden bahsediyorum.” Ja Yun’un yüzü allak bullak olunca hızlı hızlı konuşmaya başladım. “O gün herkes eğlenmeye gitmişti de biz benim ağrılarım yüzünden gidememiştik. O buluşmayı yarın yapmaya ne dersin? Hep beraber toplansak mesela?” Ja Yun bana önce bir ‘ciddi misin sen’ bakışı atıp hemen ardından telefona sarıldı. “Alo Min? Yarın pikniğe gidiyoruz, hazırlanın. Jun diğerlerine de haber verecek.”

Herkesi tek tek arayıp haber vermeye başladım. Hepsi de sevgilileriyle geleceklerdi ama Daehyun ve Youngjae telefonda biraz gariptiler. Özellikle Youngjae her an telefondan yanıma ışınlanabilirmiş gibi duruyordu. “Yani Junhong bilmiyorum… Onu da çağırsam mı ki? Nasıl çağıracağım? Anneme o kadar laf etmiştim istemiyorum diye…” Güldüğümü belli etmemeye çalışarak sesimi toparladım. “Sende telefon numarası yok mu? Ara davet et işte. Hem bizimle de tanışır.” Telefon aniden suratıma kapanınca Ja Yun’a bir bakış attım. Laptoptan kafasını kaldırıp kızarmış gözlerini bana dikti. “Şu anda kızı arıyor. Büyük ihtimalle saniyeler içinde seni yeniden arayıp gülmekten konuşamayacak halde olacak.” Ja Yun sözünü bitirdiği anda telefon çaldı. Açtığımda Youngjae mutluluktan uçuyordu. Şaşkınlıktan ağzım beş karış açık kalmıştı. Ja Yun da gülüp ‘ben dememiş miydim’ bakışını göndererek laptopa geri döndü. Youngjae kapattıktan sonra Daehyun’u aradım. O da Youngjae’yle aynı durumdaydı. “Junhong, kız çok cana yakın biri. Resmen enerji saçıyor etrafına. Hem Japonya’ya giderken uçakta bakıştığım kız çıktı…” Alt dudağımı bükerek Ja Yun’a döndüm. Ja Yun ses çıkarmadan ağzını hareket ettirerek ‘arasın’ diyip ikinci kez işine geri döndü. Daehyun’a Ja Yun’un dediğini aynen iletip ikinci kez yüzüme kapanan telefonla karşı karşıya kaldım. “Yüzüme telefon kapatmayı adet edindiler.” Ja Yun ekrana bakarken gözlerini kıstı. “Sen en küçüklerisin Jun, pek de dikkat ettiklerini sanmıyorum. Yongguk’la konuşuyor olsalar herkes telefonda selam durur.” Başımı iki yana sallayıp Ja Yun’un oturduğu koltuğun kenarına iliştim. “Ne yapıyorsun bakayım sen?” Oflayıp puflayarak laptopu kapattı. “Piknik için bir şeyler yapmak istiyorum ama hiçbir şey bulamıyorum…” Saçlarını karıştırıp alnına bir öpücük kondurdum. “Biz de hazır malzemeleri hallederiz o zaman. İçecek, tabak falan gibi yani.” Ja Yun bir süre oturduktan sonra gülümseyip başını sallayarak ayağa kalktı. “Uykum geldi, yatıyorum ben. Sen de davet işlerini bitirdikten sonra yat, yarın erken kalkarız.” İyi geceler öpücüklerimizi verdikten sonra Ja Yun ayaklarını sürüyerek odasına çıktı. Kapısının kapandığını duyduktan sonra cebimden yüzük kutusunu çıkarıp yüzüğün orada olduğundan emin olmak için kısa bir bakış atarak yeniden cebime koydum.

JA YUN

Jun’un ısrarlarıyla olması gerektiğinden daha güzel giyinerek piknik sepetinde eksik bir şeyler olup olmadığını kontrol etmeye başladım. Sonunda hazır olduğumuzdan emin olunca hep beraber buluşmak için Himchan’ın evine gittik. Biz vardığımızda herkes çoktan gelmişti. Youngjae’nin sevgilisini görünce kıskançlıktan çatlayacağımı sandım. Bir de üstüne Jun’u ona bakarken yakalayınca iyice sinirlenmiştim. Kolundan tutup Jun’u yana eğdim ve kulağını ağzıma yaklaştırdım. “Seni lunaparkta dönme dolabın tepesinden aşağı atarım, gözlerine hakim ol.” Junhong kahkaha atmamak için kendini zor tutar bir halde fısıldadı. “Kıskandın mı?” kimseye belli etmemeye çalışarak bacağına tekme attım. Yüzünü buruşturup geri çekildi. “Ben gidip de yoldan geçen biri için ‘Ne kadar yakışıklı…’ desem ne yaparsın?” Junhong başını tekrar eğdi. Bakışlarını yakalyınca dil çıkardım. İkimiz de gülerken Jongup yanımıza geldi. Peşinde de benim boylarımda tatlı bir kız vardı. Utangaç bir şekilde gelip elini uzattı. “Ben Ha Na. Sen de..?” Kısa bir an bocaladıktan sonra ben de elimi uzattım. “Ja Yun.” Gülümseyip elimi sıktı. “Memnun oldum.” Evden çıkana kadar Ha Na’nın yüzünden gülümseme hiç eksik olmamıştı. Bunu fark edince Jongup’un kendi gibi birini bulduğunu düşünüp sevinmeden edememiştim. Min de sonunda hazır olduklarını duyurunca hepimiz yola çıkıp piknik alanına doğru yola koyulduk.

Herkes bir yerde karar kılana kadar yarım saat dolaşıp ardından küçük bir su birikintisinin etrafına kurulmuştuk. Hepimiz sepetlerimizi açıp yiyecekleri ortaya dizdikten sonra konuşup gülüşerek yemeye başlamıştık. Yei Yongguk’un kendisine evlenme teklif ettiğini söylediğinde az kalsın tükürüğümle boğuluyordum. Yei yüzümün aldığı şekle aralıksız on dakika boyunca gülüp de beni yerin dibine soktuktan sonra Tae Yang’a döndü. “Çok güzel bir kızsın… Youngjae’nin hayatına Güneş gibi doğmuşsun sanırım ha?” Tae Yang yüzünü Youngjae’nin koluna gömüp saklandı. Youngjae sırıtıp kızın saçlarını karıştırdı. “Tae Yang’a Güneş dediğimde beni bir dövmediği kalıyor. Yani dün geceden beri bu şekiliz en azından.” Tae Yang kafasını kaldırıp Youngjae’ye baktı. “İsmimle dalga geçiyorsun ama!” Youngjae başını iki yana sallayıp tabağından aldığı bir parça pastayı Tae Yang’ın ağzına tıktı. “Sadece isminin anlamını söylüyorum, ne var bunda?” Tae Yang daha fazla itiraz edememişti. Onlar devam ederken Min Ji birden söze girdi. “Biliyor musunuz, Daehyun’la ilk uçakta karşılaşmıştık. Sonra ben Japonya’dan döndüğümde Seul’e taşındım ve Daehyun’u her sabah parkta koşarken görmeye başladım. Sonra bir gün bütün cesaretimi toplayıp onu eve dönüş yolunda takip edip evini öğrendim. Zaten sonra da yağmurlu bir günde karşılaştık ve-“ Daehyun Min Ji’nin ağzına bir kurabiye vermiş olmasaydı oraya düşüp bayılabilirdim. Min Ji o kadar coşkulu ve hızlı konuşuyordu ki başım dönmüştü. Gözlerimi Min Ji’den ayırıp önüme döndüm. Ha Na Jongup’u dürtüklüyordu. Jongup bir süre itiraz etmeye devam edip ardından konuşmaya başladı. “Ha Na’yla çalıştığım kafede tanıştık. Ve…” Jongup daha fazla konuşmak istemiyor gibi görününce beklemediğim bir şekilde Ha Na sözü aldı. Gayet sakin ve tane tane konuşuyor olsa da gülümsemesinin sesinde yarattığı etkiyi gizleyemiyordu. “Ve sonra bir gün ben grip olup işe gitmedim. Jongup da beni ziyarete gelmiş, ben de o sırada baygın halde yerde yatıyormuşum. Jongup beni hastaneye götürdü, uyandığımda gördüğüm ilk tanıdık yüz Jongup’tu. Sonra da itiraf ettik zaten…” Jongup başını kaşıyıp söylenmeye başladı. “Neden herkesin içinde anlatmak zorundayız-“ Jongup’un sözü Ha Na’nın öpücüğüyle kesilince hepimiz gülmeye başlamıştık. Sonra Min sırıtarak konuşmaya başladı. “Ve sanırım Himchan’la ben de evleneceğiz… Resmi olmasa da birbirimize evlenme teklif ettik.” Himchan ağzındakileri yutmaya gerek görmeden başını salladı. O kadar kişi içinden bir biz hiç konuşmamıştık. Herkes beklentiyle bize bakıyordu ama anlatacak bir şeyimiz olduğu söylenemezdi. “Biz de iki hafta sonra ailelerimizi tanıştıracağız… O kadar.” Hafif gülüşmelerin ardından herkes sus pus olmuştu. Ne olduğunu anlamadan yüzlerine bakarken bütün gözlerin arkama odaklandığını fark ettim. Ne olduğunu görmek için oturduğum yerde dönünce gördüğüm ilk şey neredeyse gözüme girmek üzere olan kırmızı bir kutuydu. Ardından da gözlerim kutunun içindeki yüzüğe kaydı. Gözlerimi kaldırıp Junhong’a odaklandım. Yaptıkları sonunda anlam kazanınca ağlamamak için dudaklarımı ısırarak dolu gözlerle bakmaya devam ettim. Junhong en tatlı gülümsemesini takınmıştı. “Benimle evlenir misin?” Ben daha cevap veremeden diz çöktüğü yerden doğrulup yanıma gelerek oturdu ve yüzüğü parmağıma taktı. Ağlayarak Junhong’a sarılınca Yei arkamızdan bağırdı. “Tek olayınız aileleri tanıştırmaktı ha? Tanrım, sizi yalancılar!”

JUNHONG

“Ja Yun, hadi! Geç kalıyoruz!” Ja Yun kapının önüne oturup ayakkabılarını bağlamaya başladı. “Jun, Yei ve Yongguk biz gelmeden evlenemezler, endişelenmeyi kes artık lütfen.” Gidip önünde diz çöktüm. “O da ne demek?” Gözünün önüne düşen saçlarını arkaya atıp bana baktı. “Ben Yei’nin nedimesiyim, benim de orada olmam lazım, demek.” Ayağa kalkıp kollarımı kavuşturdum. “Bunun için önce hazır olman lazım.” Ja Yun ayağa kalkıp hiçbir şey olmamış gibi gülümsedi. “Hazırım, gidelim.”

Ja Yun ve Min Yei’nin yanına gidince Himchan koşar adımlarla yanıma geldi. “Biz evlenirken de mi böyle olacak? Şimdiden gerildim ben.” Başımı sallayıp onayladım. Her ne kadar aile buluşmamız beklentilerimizin de üzerinde iyi geçmiş olsa da evlilik lafını duyunca korkudan bacaklarım titriyordu. Himchan’la konuşmaya devam edeceğimiz sırada klasik düğün şarkısı çalmaya başlayınca susup töreni izlemeye başladık. Yongguk’u gören kızların sevgililerinin yanında ‘çok yakışıklı’ falan dediklerini duyunca gülmeme engel olamadım. Yongguk Yei’yi öpüp de alkışlarla töreni sonlandırdıktan sonra Ja Yun koşar adımlarla yanıma geldi. Heyecandan yüzü kıpkırmızı olmuştu. “Evlenmeyelim. Ciddiyim. Ben şimdiden gerildim. Kalbim ya hiç atmadı ya da maratona katılmış gibi oldu. Ben kork-“ Cümlesini bitirmesine izin vermeden kollarımı beline dolayarak başımı eğdim ve Ja Yun’u hiç öpmediğim kadar uzun öptüm. Ayrıldığımızda Ja Yun sudan çıkmış balık gibi duruyordu. Sonra yüzüne kocaman bir gülümseme yayıldı. “Vazgeçtim, evlenelim.” Ja Yun’u tekrar öperken herkesin bize baktığından adım gibi emindim.


End file.
